TWG: Total Wrestling Guerrilla
by Aelluminatick
Summary: After the horrible past of staying with Chris McLean on an island or in a plane, the all-grown-up teenagers will face competition once more, but this time, it will be more action-packed! The new and fresh chapter of Pro Wrestling is here! In cooperation with PWG, Total Drama proudly brings to you: Total Wrestling Guerilla! Rated T for violence! R&R!
1. Early Beginnings

_**A/N: Hey, guys! So, welcome to another fic of mine! But this time, it's one of those usual wrestling company fics, I read some of them but I think most of them use the formula of WWE, most of them are WWE! So I have decided to make one of my own despite I used to have one but it was untouched for a long time! Instead of using the format of the same old, I decided to use a new format. Well, this company sparked my interest in making this fic! They are so awesome and great!**_

_**Shoutout to Pro Wrestling Guerilla, a.k.a. PWG! This company is one of the greatest wrestling content ever! You know it, right?**_

_**So, this is how it goes… instead of making a weekly show, I have to focus and make this one a Pay-Per-View basis! **__**NO WEEKLY SHOW!**__** Yes, but not monthly as per usual. I also have my life outside, y'know? Lol.**_

_**How about the roster for this company? Well, I've seen a fic that consists of Total Drama characters as the wrestlers, but the writer used the elements of WWE to make this a success somehow. Shout-out to that guy, I forgot your username but good job on keeping it stronger! So, what about I use Total Drama characters but I alter the formula a bit and I'll use PWG instead? Sounds intriguing, isn't it?**_

_**Yes, it is! What can you expect through this? WRESTLING, MORE WRESTLING! There could be some story to some matches, but mostly we're taking focus on WRESTLING! And of course, SURPRISES AND TWISTS to come when this fic becomes progressive after this chapter! I hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**So, how did they join this company? We will find out that… NOW!**_

_**P.S. I do not own everything here, except for my story. The characters are owned by their respective companies.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prelude: Early Beginnings**_

_**7:00AM – 7 Days Away from The Event**_

_*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*_

Different ringtones have been heard from different people's phones. Every ring has its groaning response from the groggy occupants of their room. Each individual picked up their phone, one by one, cupping their mobile devices beside their eardrums.

"Good day, campers!"

Most of them were shocked to hear that familiar voice from their hearing senses. And because of this familiarity of the caller's manly voice, they groaned immediately. But for some, they are a bit lucky to rediscover that wacky line.

"Chris?"

"Chris?!"

"CHRIS?!"

"How in the hell did you find this number?!" One of them angrily interrogates the caller.

"No time to answer that! Because all of you will travel on the same plane for another journey of your lives!" Chris paused. "And you're all going to California!"

That announcement alone garnered different reactions from the teens.

"What?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"YES! WOOHOO!"

"Is California, America, right?" A certain delinquent curiously asked.

"Yep!" Chris immediately replied with glee.

"Now we're talking!"

Another contestant was still dissatisfied with the location reveal.

"Is there any catch from this?"

"What?" Chris responded with a light chuckle. "No-no-no-no! In fact, you'll get to see the surprise if you're going!"

"Pfft."

"Is this one of those shows that have been recycling challenges for ump-teenth time?" One asked sarcastically. "Sure, as long as it's benign and I know your nature of predictability, Chris. I'll pass!"

"Uh, technically, yes, it's one of those," Chris replied. "But at this rate, that kind of show might plummet down to the rating lows. And interestingly, this challenge can be helpful and painful at the same time, much to my satisfaction. But to yours, that might get you motivated, or in your terms, 'hyped up'!"

"So? How are we getting motivated from that?"

"You wanna know that you're getting _paid_ this time?" Chris said the p-word in the smoothest voice ever.

Most of them were surprised to catch the statement, especially in the last part.

"Really?!"

"Are you serious about this, McLean?"

"Like we're gonna receive money?!"

"Yep, but that can depend on your performance. The great the performance is, the merrier! More money to be given!"

"Whoa!"

"I can deal with that! I'm a performer!"

"Do you have any questions? No? Good." Chris continued and once again starts to announce more. "Because you'll have T-minus one hour and fifty minutes or you'll see nothing at the airport! Grab your important items, clothing, or whatever you needed the most, you'll get the most surprise when you met us at the airport!"

"Us? You have a companion?"

"He sure did, fool!" A grouchy voice replied to the other side and it also resembled their past. "Get your lazy butts here or I'll fire it up for 'ya!"

"Chef?! Oh, wow…"

_*honk* *honk* *honk* *honk* *honk*_

"What was that?"

"Oh." Chris chuckled and adds another reminder. "I forgot to tell you that there's someone waiting for you outside of your house. The vehicle and driver will take you to the airport!"

"Do we need to pay for this?"

"Not at all! It's free, provided by the production!"

"Really?" A certain girl in teal hair looked between the window and the phone, she decided immediately answered. "That's all I need to know. Thanks, Chris." She smiled.

Most of them dropped their call to Chris to concentrate on what to bring to another tour, most of them hoping that this is not a trap set up by Chris McLean. But due to the genuine convincing skills of the host, most of their doubts have vanished.

* * *

_**8:50AM – Toronto Pearson International Airport**_

One-by-one, every car arrived at the airport and every passenger from the vehicle left and soon entered the building. Some people are happy to see one another, like Owen, who just crushed people's souls with a bear hug, squeezing them to death.

"I really miss you guys so much!" He said while on the verge of tearing up.

"I-I-I… know…" Noah responded with a heavy gasp. "Let… me… go…"

"Yeah…" Cody added, while also on the submissive embrace of his big friend. "My internals… are soon to be dead…"

"Woops!" Owen replied, letting go of the two. "Sorry."

Both Noah & Cody soon felt relief after the devastating squeeze made by the lovable oaf. Both of them gasped and coughed continuously.

"How much did you gain, Owen?" Cody asked.

"Uhhh…" He said dumbly, measures the volume with his finger. "A little bit?"

From that answer alone, both men obviously did not buy the answer.

Meanwhile, the others did not look around at each other.

When Sky saw Dave, she immediately looked sideways, while the latter did the same when he saw the former. From another spot, Scarlett was hiding behind a post to avoid making interactions with Max, who was busy fixing up on one of his devices while walking.

While for others, this was the right time to meet with one another…

"DUNCAN!"

The delinquent looked back to meet Courtney's sleeping hold, grasping him tighter at his back.

"Courtney!" He responded. "Get off of me, you lunatic!"

"Lunatic?" Courtney replied. "Ha! Says the one who's been in juvie for many years!"

The C.I.T. squeezes the punk hardly enough to scream and to scram to wherever he goes.

Geoff and Bridgette were seen taking it to the Smooching Sanctuary, while the other couples met up in a simple fashion way.

The Ice Dancers, especially Josee, is not glad to see her former enemies. She looked back to her partner as she grabs the collar of his attire.

"Jacques, why are we here with those fools?!"

"Because we agree to join here because we are getting paid, isn't it?" Jacques replied at his natural accent. "And I need the money to train with more professional skaters and for myself, of course."

Jacques only shrieked in response.

"You've got to be kidding me… we did sign up for this!"

_*HONK*_

An ear-piercing sound blasted through the speakers of the airport, making the individuals cover their ears.

"Hello, competitors!"

"It's Chris!" Most of them spoke in unison.

"Did Chris rent the speakers, so he can speak to us?" Trent asked.

"If you have questions, I'd automatically say no. And since it's nearly nine o'clock, please proceed to the only plane outside now. By the way, the first one who will meet us outside gets a treat!"

When the news was announced, everyone looked another until every competitor ran like a wild animal through the exit towards the plane. Because of the size of the door, everyone just compiled and got ultimately squashed nearby the door because of the simultaneous leaps towards the door.

"Come on!"

"Oh, no! We're stuck!" Owen cried.

"Hey, Owen!" Noah called his buddy. "Do you want to push us?"

"But-but-the prize?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Owen obliged as he hunched over and ran to the stampede like a raging bull, making the others screamed when the exit door got destroyed by the pounce of the big guy as everyone got sent through thin air. Everyone landed on the ground, one by one. Luckily, they arrived in front of the duo of Chris and Chef Hatchet with another mysterious duo beside them.

"Good morning, guys!" Chris greeted them with a grin.

"Good morning, Chris!" Owen summoned from the pile underneath. "So who won the treat?"

"Wait, all of us won?!" Owen reacted in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, since you all landed at the same time, I guess it would be better if you all share the treat!" Chris answered.

"What's the treat?" Brody asked.

"Good to ask that because you'll be flying in a _first-class_ plane!" Chris announced the prize. "All of us!"

Some of the gasped when they found out the prize, but some of them are pretty sketchy and one of them is Gwen.

"Are you serious?"

"Wanna have a check inside, anyone?" Chris asked.

Few people followed Chris' orders as they entered the plane. When they got in, they were in a fantastic treat. The plane has comfortable and movable chairs, pillows, multiple closed rooms, luxurious foods, etc. All of the got wowed at the amenities of the plane.

"Guys, it's true! You'll be in a great treat!" Owen exclaimed. "They got plenty of foods!

"Yeah! Come on, guys!" Devin added, beckons the others to join them.

"They have their own bedrooms and TVs!" Cameron added.

All of the gasped.

"Now you are talking, my dear!" Sierra responded.

"Chris, you are not kidding!" Gwen said.

"Say who kidnapped Chris? And who's this guy in front of us with Chef and the two masked dudes there?" LeShawna questioned rhetorically.

"Oh, I think Mike caught Chris' old personality," Duncan answered, gesturing the said person.

The answer earned laughs from several others, including Zoey and Mike himself.

"Speaking of which…" Courtney said and paused, observing the quad of Chris. "Who's the two other guys with you?"

"Glad you asked that…" Chris replied, looks to one of them as he winked to them, signaling them to introduce themselves, which one of them complied with.

One of them walks forward as he begins to introduce himself.

"Good day, everyone! I am Excalibur!"

"Ex-cali-bur?" Harold reiterates the name slowly.

"Yes, you heard that right." Excalibur gladly answers back. "To my other side is my partner, Super Dragon!"

Super Dragon didn't wave nor do anything but just standing up.

"Oh, you don't wanna ask him questions right now?" Excalibur asks his partner, who nodded in response. "Oh."

"Ah, why won't he talk?" Beth asked about Super Dragon's presence.

"Good question, but the cookies are on the plane, just ask one of the crew and tell them I told you."

"Got it!"

Suddenly, Owen's stomach roared throughout the conversation.

"Guys, can we go now? I'm so hungry right now!"

"Whoops!" Chris said, looking at his watch. "We're overtime now! Guys, get on the plane now!"

"Please fall in line to avoid any mishaps! Thank you!" Excalibur told the teens. "If you have questions about us, just go to the nearest television and there's a voice message waiting for you all! If you have questions that are not included at the message, just tell us personally!"

All of them obliged and all got entered safely to the plane as the first-class plane lifted off from the runway.

* * *

_**3:05PM – Los Angeles International Airport**_

The plane that occupied the teenagers safely arrived at the runway of America. Each individual left the plane with pleasure and satisfaction on their faces.

"BEST. FLIGHT. EVER!" Owen exclaimed.

"Wow, not gonna lie that was a great trip!" Gwen admitted.

"No creakiness, no bad smells, just relaxing in the bed with TV and gourmet," Harold added, sighing and stretching thoroughly.

"I'll confess… I have the best experience in sleeping. No blasting of horns and no occupants in a room." Noah confessed and realized. "I think I get it why Chris did this to us…"

"Because?" Bridgette asked.

"How old is he?"

Everyone thought about the question. Since they just recently reunited and the past is a few years ago, they all forgot about Chris's bio, so they shrugged in response.

"Exactly!"

Suddenly, a hard coughing just blasted through their ears as they looked in front of them. In front of them is none other than Chris, Chef, Super Dragon, and Excalibur.

"Okay, I'm still right here though," Chris said. "Now quit talking as Excalibur takes the floor!"

Now all of them focused on the talking masked men as he starts to spoke.

"Did you enjoy the flight?"

"YEAH!" Everyone answered joyfully.

"Have you read the voice message as I told you earlier?"

"YES!" Mostly said simultaneously.

"Okay, good," Excalibur replied.

"Seriously, we're doing wrestling?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Any questions?"

Someone raised a hand from the crowd.

"Who raised up?" Excalibur asked.

The questioner came in front, only to be revealed as Heather, who put her arms to her sides.

"If we didn't call up, how are we getting paid?"

"Oh, good question," Excalibur answered. "There's plenty of ways you can earn cash, just help us build the ring and set up the chairs. Or in plenty ways, be a video editor for our highlights, event promoter, cameraman. We give a raise to anyone who has an impressive performance so that the whole world should watch about."

"Hey! I wanna be the promoter!" Topher volunteered, raising his hands up high. "I got the looks!"

"Settle down, guys," Excalibur said, interrupting the apprentice. "You don't choose, we choose!"

All of them groaned in reaction.

"In fact, since we're a week away from our first Pay-Per-View and we booked it earlier than usual, for your information. We already choose our participants for our first event! That event has no name, by the way. Better suggest one if you can." Excalibur announced. "When you hear your name out loud, come in forward. While those who didn't, go over beside Chris and Chef Hatchet."

Excalibur showed a clipboard with several names and images printed over a page.

"Can I call Alejandro…"

"Si." The Spanish muscle man spoke in his language as he makes his way forward.

"Blaineley…"

The not-so-young T.V. show host gasped when she heard her name.

"Bridgette…"

The blonde surfer said goodbye to her boyfriend, who was feeling down already after she left him.

"Brody…"

The partner of Geoff patted him in his shoulders to say take care without saying anything.

"Cameron…"

The small nerdling simply came forward.

"Chet…"

One-half of the stepbrothers stepped out of the horde to come forward.

"Cody…"

Cody swung his fists in joy after hearing his name.

"DJ…"

DJ simply nodded to come close to the participants.

"Duncan…"

The delinquent smirk after learning that he will be at the first event.

"Geoff…"

The blonde guy lightened up after learning that he will stay with his buddy and his girlfriend.

"Harold…"

"Yes!" Harold mumbled excitedly as LeShawna sends her a good luck message.

After calling Harold, Excalibur decides to quicken the pace by calling them in all.

"Jay, Jen, Justin, Lindsay, Lorenzo, Mickey, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Tom, Topher, & Trent, please come forward to us."

The aforementioned teenagers came forward to the Masked Men.

"All of you will be on the card at our first event!" Excalibur announced.

"Yeah!" All of the participants cheered.

"We still need to complete the card for the event, so we will notify you immediately on who's your opponent going to be," Excalibur added. "Got that one?"

All of them nodded.

"Good, because we're now going to train you at our dojo, which is a few miles away from here!" Excalibur proclaimed. "While for the others, just follow Chris' lead and they will lead you in the arena!"

"Don't worry, guys! We will be packing on two buses!" Chris declared. "Besides that, we will organize and arrange the arena by ourselves! Just remember, do an effort and you'll get your money after the show has been concluded! Understand?"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay, follow me, my half. While the other half goes to Chef."

While the 24 competitors are getting on-board to their own bus, but a fancy kind than the other buses.

"Welcome aboard, ladies and gentlemen!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Sit back and relax and do whatever you want to do!"

"Could this day get any better?" Cody said.

* * *

_**7:40PM - L.A. Dojo – 2 Days before The Event**_

"Could this day get any worse?" Cody asked again while taking care of his head with an ice pack, looking to his right. "Harold, next time, don't kick me hard enough to bring my brains out!"

"It was just an offensive instinct of mine. Gosh!" Harold replied while eating a banana as he stretches his leg out. "I can say bananas are the best thing right now! Want some?"

Harold offered Cody the fruit, in which he accepted and snatches a piece of it.

"I guess this is the only time I have been working hard since we're all battling in the competition in the past," Noah said, sitting aside with Harold. "Plus, it's so compelling to perform in front of a live crowd and from that scenario alone, it already gave me anxiety."

"Don't worry, dudes."

Noah looked up from the ring to see Brody was eavesdropping from their conversation.

"We got this on our bag, besides, you're not alone on performing an act, you know?"

"Yeah, he's right!" Cody chimed in.

"We got communication too," Brody added.

Brody looked back to see Bridgette and Geoff were seriously in training with each other.

"Kick!" Geoff shouted, Bridgette, followed suit as she kicked Geoff's hat. "My hat!"

"Oopsie." Bridgette sheepishly chuckled at the small botch.

"Just play safe, guys!" Geoff shouted to others after adjusting his cowboy hat. "We can do this!"

"Don't drag yourself down!" Bridgette added.

"Thanks for the motivation, I just hope we're getting raised," Noah said.

Suddenly, the big door opened to reveal Excalibur with a paper, alongside with Super Dragon.

"Hey, guys, you're still here!" The masked man said. "So, we have our final and official card for the first Pay-Per-View event. Wanna have a look?"

"Now we're on it!" Harold said.

All of them came towards Excalibur, who openly shows a piece of paper with the official card.

When the finally read, they realized something.

"Alright, we're not lone wolves, like you're doubting about, Noah," Geoff told the geek.

Noah sighed in relief. "Good gracious."

"Yes! Looks like we're a team here!" Harold exclaimed.

"Nice card there, bros." Brody compliments both men, which Super Dragon gave a thumbs up.

"In case you haven't noticed, you don't have any team name on your record. So, if you have come up with an idea, let us know and call us, we will send it immediately to the editors from the other side." Excalibur reminded them. "Or if you don't want to, then that's fine."

"Okay, we can come up with that soon," Bridgette said, liking the idea of naming themselves.

"Alright, also, since you have been training for several days and have learned different moves, we might suggest that you should name some of your moves, it's optional but naming them would help us and the audience to know your moves or to popularize it, in short. The naming submission will be tomorrow and the day after tomorrow!"

"Yes, nice!" Harold said enthusiastically.

"I think I can name some of our moves," Cody said.

"Oh, can you help us naming, bro?" Geoff asked the geekster.

"Sure!"

"Since tomorrow is the final day of training and practice, we will be here all day with Dragon, alongside with the other participants to give you the busiest training that you will experience in your life," Excalibur added, sending the six with heebie-jeebies.

"And on the next day after tomorrow, this is your day and the stage is all yours! Because in the morning, you'll start making your match, sequences, and moves, so that we will add or something if you are all done. And on that same day, we will announce who's winning or who's losing, and there's a chance that it might be yours or someone's match will be decided with a championship on the line! And in the evening, it is our debut show! Show the people what you got and show what you are capable of. If you successfully did your mission, we will pay you, depending on your performance and your match rating."

"Uh, depending on the match rating? Did I hear that right?" Bridgette asked, repeating what Excalibur said.

"Yes, there are critics who will watch the event physically and virtually. If your match caught their attention, you'll receive a higher grade, which could be up to 5 stars." Excalibur answered. "If those critics think that your match is recommended or verdicts that your match is the 'Match of the Night', you'll get a raise!"

All of them gasped in reaction.

"If I might add, if the critics chose your match as a 'Match of the Year' candidate, we'll double the raise! If you win that certain achievement, all of those involved in the match will get a triple raise!"

All of them were shocked to learn that bombshell.

"Do you have any questions?" Excalibur asked everyone, who was still in the state of shock. "Good. By the way, the dojo's closing in ten minutes, better get dressed up or you'll get trapped here with no lights!"

Because of this, everyone made their way to their respective changing rooms to adjust themselves.

"We will see you tomorrow!" Excalibur announced as both of them left the training grounds.

* * *

_**Two Days Later – 3:20PM – L.A. Dojo**_

"Alright, that's all for the training! You can now go and be back at 5. We'll start the show at 6!" Excalibur told them.

All of the participants sighed in relief.

"What a relief…" Topher said. "…see you up in the ring, guys!"

"Yeah…" Most of them replied and also sending good luck to one another.

"Good luck, chumps!" Duncan greeted the trio of Noah, Cody, & Harold.

"Uh, we're not sixteen anymore…" Cody elaborated.

"You're still sixteen to me!"

Meanwhile, DJ, Trent, and Owen shared hands to the three surfers.

"Good luck to all of you!" Owen greeted Bridgette.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied with a grin.

"Good luck, bros!" Both surfer boys greeted both DJ and Trent.

"Thanks, man," DJ replied.

"Thanks, guys! Good luck as well." Trent also replied.

While the other participants did not care for any good luck response, except for Cameron & Mike.

"Good luck, guys!" Cameron said to his fellow ex-campers.

While Mike squeezes the twins to send a good luck message, the latter was prepared for any pain that they can sense, but somehow, nothing happened.

"Hey, my shoulders aren't hurting anymore!" Jay said, touching his now ex-vulnerable part.

"My face!" Mickey followed as he adjusts his head with no pain. "I can stretch again!"

"Okay, participants, time to go out now!" Excalibur declared.

The competitors left one by one, only to be alone with Super Dragon, who grabs the phone that has been ringing for a minute as he sends it over to Excalibur.

"Hey, Chris… The arena's ready? Nice… We're starting at 6, you and I are the commentary for now and I can't book any special guests now, they are all occupied! Okay… See you there, soon… bye…"

Excalibur dropped the call and told Super Dragon.

"Dude, everything's ready!"

Super Dragon only responds a thumbs up and a nod. Excalibur did say one more thing before they can leave with passion over his voice.

"Total Wrestling Guerilla is officially signing on..."

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it, what do you think of the prelude? Let me know! If you have any questions, suggestions, and/or complaints, just let me know in your review!**_

_**The first match will be up at the next chapter and it might be out next year since I'm having my Christmas break for now! XD**_

_**Cya for the meantime!**_

_**Please, R&R! :D**_

_**~Ellu**_


	2. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 1

A/N: Did I posted it already? Okay, I was gonna give you a glimpse of how TWG can go, hehe. Here we go, first event and the first match underway! Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own every character here, except for the story. They are all owned by their respective companies.

* * *

**Total Wrestling Guerilla presents – Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Humble**

The show started in the dark-filled auditorium, lightened up with stage lights. The people below the ring were cheering loudly and chanting "TWG! TWG! TWG!" Meanwhile, in the ring, Chris McLean, Excalibur & Chef Hatchet were standing aside from a table that has been covered by a large black cloth. The former was holding a microphone as he began.

"Welcome everyone to Total Wrestling Guerilla!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, even both Chris and Chef.

"New talents, great arena, thunderous crowd, awesome matches! That's what we wanted from you since we planned this and it's going so well!" He paused and continue. "And that's all thanks to the cooperation from all of you!"

Another booming wave of applause was roaring in the arena as Excalibur continues.

"Before we begin the first match-up, I'd like to introduce to you, one of the co-founders of TWG, give it up for Chris McLean!"

Thunderous cheers were gladly received by Chris McLean when he accepts the microphone that Excalibur offered to him.

"Thank you," Chris said to Excalibur. "Good evening, Globe Theatre!"

The audience went wild again after Chris mentioned the arena that they're currently in.

"Some of you might know me at torturing competitors at Total Drama, which was way back ago. So, you probably know my intentions on this one. Despite that, I'm technically not controlling them anymore and we have new partners to work with, I decided to tone down my savagery to focus on watching the action of every talent that will be competing tonight because I and Excalibur will be the commentary for the pilot show of TWG!"

The crowd enthusiastically hollers from this announcement, followed by the off-sync chants of "Chris McLean!" and "Excalibur!".

"Alright, without doubts about anything, we all here in TWG officially present to you…" The former Total Drama host presents the mic over Excalibur to announce.

"Total Wrestling Guerilla presents - _Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Humble_!"

The theatre crowd showed their approval of the event name by sending shrilling cries and "Chris is Humble!" chants. Much to the event's namesake, the person showed his disdaining expression by frowning and the curl of its lips but was quickly vanished to avoid getting caught.

"And now for our first match-up and is a 6-person tag team match set for one-fall—"

"ONE FALL!" The people followed suit.

"And has a time limit of 15 minutes, and this match is for…" Excalibur pauses to signal Chef to reveal the mystery object under the cloth.

Chef responds as he removes the cloth to reveal three silver belts.

"THE TWG WORLD SIX-PERSON TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The audience soon popped for the new belts as Chef hoists one to reveal its shining glory, much to the satisfaction of both Chris and Excalibur.

Meanwhile, the title's leather strap was colored black. The main plate paints silver with a logo of TWG labeled at the top part and the globe was the focus on the middle, with the water lands colored in black and the silver belongs to the landmass; the caption 'WORLD 6-PERSON TAG TEAM CHAMPION' was posted at the bottom.

There were two side plates from left to right, one goes for the TWG log and the other is reserved for the future champions who will get their own customized plates.

"The following teams who will fight for the World 6-Person Tag Team Championship are…"

* * *

**Six-Person Tag Team Match for the TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Championship: The Natural Surfers (Brody, Bridgette & Geoff) vs. Nerd Skillz (Cody, Harold & Noah)**

The usual double-screen, moving match card graphic was shown.

The Natural Surfers entered where both Geoff and Brody, interact with the crowd; behind them was Bridgette, only walked casually with her hands inserted in her light-blue sweater pockets and her sunglasses lit up with her smug, completely ignoring the people beside her.

On the other hand, Nerd Skillz only walked simply while looking at their opponents, except for Harold, who lightly dance to the crowd.

* * *

It was now Chef Hatchet who resumed the introductions for the teams involved at the match.

"Introducing first to my left, accumulating 225 pounds of weight, I give you Noah, Harold, and Cody – NERD SKILLZ!"

The aforementioned trio only taunted with fighting gestures as the audience cheered for them.

"And to my right, gathering about 273 pounds, let's give a round of applause for Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody – THE NATURAL SURFERS!" Chef announced the other team with compassion.

Geoff removed his hat to bow down while bumping fists with Brody. While Bridgette only removed her sunglasses to show her beautiful smile that made the crowd whistled lovingly to the blonde, especially Geoff, who looked at her straight-forward. The crowd then chanted "Bridgette!" immediately.

"There you have it, folks." Excalibur unexpectedly chimes in at the current situation. "There's your two trios that will face-to-face for the TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Championship! I'm Excalibur from commentary, alongside with my co-founding partner, Chris McLean! Hey, Chris, what do you feel right now?"

"Oh, I'm feeling good right now but I got to learn this whole thing first! Do I really need to know everything?" Chris said.

"Yeah! You should! It can help us, but can't stop you there…" Excalibur replied as he focuses back to the incoming match-up. "Here we go, folks! _Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Humble_ is kicking off with this 6-person tag team match as you can see Chef raises the belt one more time so that the teams can see and look at it as some sort of motivation."

Chef Hatchet lowers down the belt as he quickly changes himself into a referee attire, surprising the competitors.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Look at that, Chef becomes the ref!" Chris reacted amazingly towards the now-turned referee Chef. "What damage could he possibly bring to these teenagers?"

"He'll bring control to the match, in case something sneaky is going to happen soon," Excalibur replied.

"Now you kids, which one of you will start?" Chef asked the two teams. "Choose now before I'll choose you!"

Because of this warning, two teams instantly brainstorming about this situation. While Chef slides down outside to ring the bell thrice.

"He's also the timekeeper…" Chris said. "How good is this man?!"

"He is one heck of a stacked power but anyway, I think we have the starting individuals for this match-up," Excalibur replied, now currently states the situation in the ring.

Noah and Brody volunteers to start the match. But first, they shake hands as a sign of respect and sportsmanship, making the crowd applauded this moment.

"Why aren't they fighting?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"And here we go! Starting with a good ol' collar elbow tie-up…" Excalibur begins his calls over the match.

With strength as a big advantage, Brody takes down Noah with a Headlock, making Noah sat down. But quickly enough, Noah recovers and escapes the hold as he grasps Brody's waist until they switched places a few times. The repetitive motion stopped when Brody lifts Noah for a Back Suplex attempt but Noah escapes, landing on his feet. Noah turns around to slide under Brody's Clothesline attempt as the former spins around to hit the latter's face with an uppercut three times. Noah lifts Brody vertically with ease.

"Look at the strength of Noah, stalling time lifting the bigger man Brody…" As soon as Excalibur said that, Noah drops Brody, who was clutching his back. "Vertical Suplex by Noah…"

"What a fall…" Chris added.

The crowd claps from the feat of strength, courtesy of Noah, especially his teammates.

"And Noah spices up with a Lariat to Brody!"

That Lariat sends Brody to his team's corner. Seeing his buddy in pain, Geoff tags himself as he enters himself, while Bridgette assists Brody outside.

"Looks like Geoff's turn to take a bump from Noah!" Chris said.

Noah uses his speed to capture Geoff's leg to take him down but he got pushed by the surfer's feet. Noah bounces to the ropes as Geoff leaps above him, the former continues to strengthen his momentum to the other side to leap above the latter's head. But before Noah can react in time, Geoff spins around with his Scoop Powerslam.

"Geoff with a Powerslam to Noah…" Excalibur said. "…and a Dropkick! Sending Noah to his corner!"

"Geez, this can be a stalemate in a matter of seconds!" Chris assumed.

The crowd applauded Geoff's performance as he taunted them with his hat, lightly raising it. But little to his knowledge, Noah tags Harold, who rolls up Geoff but the blonde surfer quickly recovers. Harold beats Geoff with multiple forearm strikes as the nerd sends Geoff to the ropes and surprises him with a Leaping Clothesline, sending the bigger man down.

"Huge clothesline by Harold…" Excalibur said. "And one of his dropkicks too! Also sending someone into their corner!"

"This one is a little bit of a cliché but let's see where this goes," Chris added.

Without a doubt over her mind, Bridgette tags herself in. The crowd got interested when the only female competitor in this match steps in the ring. They got all pumped when she locked eyes with Harold, whose eyes are far from intimidation.

"Look at this thing… everything's changing in just a second!" Chris said.

With no time to waste, Harold attempts to clothesline Bridgette, who just avoided the move as she ducks and bounces to the ropes. Harold attempts a strike but it was again missed by Bridgette as she went to the other side. Third time isn't the charm for the nerd to hit another attack as the blonde surfer ducks once more but the woman has other plans.

"Bridgette ducks another attempt of Harold… Oh! But she surprises him with a big back elbow! Bridgette's in the corner… deals with him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors, beautifully executed!" Excalibur called the current situation.

While Chris took his turn. "Uh-oh, I wouldn't go to a corner, Harold, because Bridgette's might have to plan something."

Bridgette runs from the corner to the other side where Harold was sitting, adjusting his face. But he has no time to alter it as Bridgette's body squashes him with her Cannonball Senton. Bridgette rolls backward and sat in the mat with crossed legs to taunt to the crowd with a smug.

"Huge cannonball by Bridgette onto Harold!" Excalibur said.

Lucky for Harold, he offers Cody a switch, but the latter reluctantly contacts with his partner's hand. Because of this, the crowd helped Cody to cheer him up.

"TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG!"

"For some reason, Cody refuses to go inside of the ring," Excalibur said. "And the crowd here at Globe Theatre are encouraging him to tag in."

"That's why they call him a Lady's Man before, Excalibur." Chris chuckled as he answered. "Good times, good times."

"FINE!" Cody finally answered as he accepts Harold's offer to tag. The crowd happily cheered for the computer geek.

Harold rolls out of the ring, while Noah, Brody & Geoff was back in the apron. While inside of the ring, Cody seemed to be having trouble dealing with a girl and that girl was Bridgette, who was trying to come up with something to encourage the boy, until…

"Hey, Cody~" Bridgette called him out in the most flirtatious tone she can ever say. "Come on, Cody, let's go."

"NO!" Cody refused as he looked back with crossed arms, making the crowd boo.

Even Bridgette was not impressed by his actions, so she decided to up the ante.

"In that case…"

Bridgette slaps the heck out of Cody, who quickly touches his cheek. The crowd and the commentary cannot believe what had just transpired.

"Tough slap from Bridgette… ouch…" Chris said.

"I think Bridgette might plan out of something here to get on action…" Excalibur added.

Because of what Bridgette did, Cody became mad at Bridgette, who smirked in response. To play the game of surprise, Bridgette attempts to attack Cody, who manages just roll underneath her as he bounces to the ropes. Bridgette saw this and crawls as Cody jumps over her. Cody continues to gain momentum when he bounces again to the ropes as Bridgette leaps under Cody, who keeps bouncing to the ropes. This time, Cody rolls forward while Bridgette somersaults herself in the air, making the crowd and Chris wowed.

But doesn't end there because Bridgette runs over Cody to duck the attack as she bounces to the ropes to jumps to Cody, who manages to catch her, cradling her in the process. Because of her weight, Cody began to stumble backward but the ropes saved him from falling, but Bridgette flips back against the ropes and landed on the apron safely. While Cody recovers from stumbling, Bridgette tries to take out Cody with a right hand but the latter blocks and grasps the former's hand hard. He twists the right arm of Bridgette, who was grunting in pain, to send her along to the turnbuckles.

Cody used his free hand to shove Bridgette's face in the top turnbuckle, which made the crowd count along on how many times she been hit. After the multiple turnbuckle attacks and a dizzy Bridgette, Cody now works with both hands to lift and send Bridgette back to the mat.

"He just sends her back after that multiple hits with the turnbuckle! Great time to take some time to plan out." Excalibur said.

"Never thought Cody somehow fights back with a bigger competition like Bridgette. Where did he gain that?" Chris said.

"Cody now jumping on the second rope… BIG EUROPEAN UPPERCUT BY CODY!" Excalibur exclaimed when Cody performed the move. "He flipped her out so bad!"

The uppercut flips Bridgette out sideways, sending her in her team's zone. The crowd got awed by the performance of the nerd. Then Chef announces that a tag was made by Geoff from Bridgette, who slides down on the apron to recover.

Suddenly, Brody came out from the apron as they attacked Cody from behind, gaining boos from the audience.

"Now both Geoff & Brody takes advantage of the now vulnerable Cody, who just defends himself after taking out Bridgette," Excalibur said.

"I understand the anger from Geoff, but Chef has to stop them and let his buddy go out," Chris added.

"Chef Hatchet tries to warn them though but-" Excalibur tried to say something as the crowd popped for Harold & Noah, who tries to control everything and save Cody from a beatdown.

Harold grabs Brody, while Noah took care of Geoff as they battered them with multiple punches. After that, the nerds send them down to the outside. The nerds left the ring to continue their assault towards the surfer bros. Chef begins to count to Geoff, who was the current legal man.

"Noah and Harold got the upper-hand so far outside," Excalibur said.

"And we all know that nothing's gonna happen unless Chef counts Geoff out since he tags himself... out." Chris paused and notice Cody was climbing to the top. "What the heck is he doing?"

"Cody, from the top… MOONSAULT BY CODY! TAKING OUT BRODY AND HIS TEAMMATE, NOAH!" Excalibur exclaimed.

The aforementioned trio fell down after Cody performed a Moonsault over the top, the crowd erupted when the execution was made, gaining a "HOLY SHIT!" chants. Chef once again started counting the legal men on the outside, which was both Cody & Geoff. Meanwhile, Harold dominates the whole time until Geoff counters and sends the former to the apron.

"Geoff took Harold to the apron with his back!" Excalibur continued. "As Geoff gives himself extra time to recover… hold on, Harold will try to strike Geoff one more time… HUGE BACK BODY DROP BY GEOFF, SENDING HAROLD TO THE GROUND!"

"WOW!" Chris reacted in disbelief.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

Geoff saw Bridgette stood up off her own and notices that Cody and Noah begin to move, while Harold tries to stand up with a damaged back. Geoff looked over to his slumping girlfriend, who signals him to do something. Geoff brightened up as soon as he heard Chef counting down, he made his way back to the ring to break the count and saw the Nerd Skillz stood up one another. Geoff motions Bridgette that time is clear.

"I think both the couples had something in mind," Chris said noticing the situation. "And I'm going to like it!"

"Geoff's crouching and Bridgette's driving herself out… OH! BRIDGETTE USES GEOFF AS A STEPPING STONE TO TAKE OUT THE NERD SKILLZ WITH A JUMPING CROSSBODY TO THE OUTSIDE!" Excalibur enthusiastically called the situation. "That's what they call_ Building Bridge_."

Bridgette stands up to taunt a waving gesture towards the crowd, which soon followed and played along. Chef immediately resumes counting.

"TWG! TWG! TWG!" The crowd chanted while performing the wave.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS TWG!" Excalibur loudly speaks. "We still have more matches to come! And all of the craziness that you have watched is like you're watching a big world title match. And speaking of the world title, we will announce the first details about the title later on."

"We're still in the first match though!" Chris added.

Bridgette sends Cody inside of the ring, which Geoff takes advantage of to pin the legal man of the opposition.

"Geoff goes for the pin… ONE… TWO… CODY KICKS OUT!" Excalibur said. "First pinfall attempt of the match, so far."

"Looks like Cody has the audacity to continue, he should've conceded at the first place with his teammates," Chris suggested.

Geoff lifts the exposed Cody to their corner where Brody tags in to keep their pace intact with Geoff chopping the poor geek's chest, Brody joins the party where he performed one of his own, wooing the crowd.

"Brody sends Cody to the other corner as he tags Bridgette in." Excalibur delivering the current situation.

"Cody's a sitting duck into that isolated corner," Chris added. "He's pretty dazed at this point, I would be surprised if he keeps himself in this match."

"CANNONBALL TO CODY! Bridgette clutches Cody's arm, dragging him back to the Surfers' Chill Zone. She tags Geoff, her boyfriend, both smooching partners lift up Cody… DOUBLE VERTICAL SUPLEX TO CODY!"

"Too much damage for the Codemeister, that should be done!"

"Chef counts the pinfall… One, two… A nearfall!"

"Now I am surprised!"

Geoff becomes upset due to the fact that Cody just kicked out of a big move, while Cody's teammates called him but it was no use as the brutalization continues. The blonde man carried the damaged Cody as he Irish-whips the fallen to their corner to tag Brody as Geoff used his whole body to squash Cody. It was Brody's turn to humiliate Cody more as he chops the heck out of Cody's soul. All of a sudden, Geoff sprints to the other side to take down the other opponents. He successfully cracks Harold with a punch but Noah instinctively drops himself to check out for Harold.

"Look at the surfers go, taking out the possible problem for them to solve this piece, that piece is to become the first champions here in TWG!" Chris said.

Chef tries to reprimand Geoff for his actions but tries to explain. But in hindsight, he was stalling time as his other partners take advantage of taking care of Cody. Bridgette squeezes her elbow on the nerd's cheek while Brody continuously stomps his opponent.

"Cody still needs to make a tag but it seems that the Surfers are dominating over the Nerds!" Excalibur said. "Brody tags Geoff again as Brody holds both shoulders of Cody to take Cody into season's beatings."

"CODY! CODY! CODY!" The crowd begins to chant the geek's name.

Geoff strikes Cody's face with several punches while Brody is holding the geek's shoulders. To end the streaks of punches, Geoff added theatrics(ala-Road Dogg) to perform the final blow. But by the grace of God, Cody strikes back for the first time with elbows on Brody while he shoves Geoff with a boot.

Noah continues to call Cody desperately as Cody misses Geoff's Clothesline to slam the party animal down with a Jumping Neckbreaker, sending Geoff himself outside. Brody took Cody with a kick to the mid-section.

"Looks like Brody is going to send him to the ground with the Powerbomb… Cody strikes Brody's face with those punches, Cody got out of the hold… OH! JUMPING KNEE STRIKE TO BRODY!" Excalibur announced.

"Right to the skull! Oy vey!" Chris added.

"Woozy Brody tries to follow Cody, who is now on the top rope… TORNADO DDT TO BRODY! BRODY'S HEAD GOT SPIKED! BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!"

"Holy crap! An athlete's soul somehow enters Cody's body to perform that move! What a crazy kid!"

Bridgette looked surprised when her boys are down, Noah on the other hand, jumps in excitement as he tries to extend his arm to the limit, desperately tries to enter.

"TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG!" The crowd chanted and their cheers become louder when both parties tag their fresher teammate in.

Both Bridgette and Noah enter the ring simultaneously as the latter leads the first strike where he continues to batter Bridgette's face with forearm shots.

"What a comeback for the Nerd Skillz, they have the biggest downfall, a few minutes ago. But here we are right now…" Chris said.

"Noah goes for the Irish Whip but Bridgette counters it with one of her own, sending Noah in the ropes… Noah ducks and misses the strike of Bridgette… and turns her around with a Swinging Neckbreaker!" Excalibur said.

Noah taunts the crowd with a cry added. When he looked back, Geoff meets him with a Lariat, but Noah met Geoff's arm as the genius uses his right arm to lift Geoff to perform a move.

"Noah with his arm lifting Geoff… Brody comes in tries to break the move… Oh, wait a minute… DOUBLE URANAGE BY NOAH TO BOTH SURFERS! WHAT A STRENGTH SHOWCASE BY NOAH!" Excalibur and the crowd loudly popped over the execution of Noah's double move.

"Amazing! It's so crazy to think that this man right there standing has no forte in sports!" Chris added.

"That's what you get when you're motivation sets in… the energy, the strength, and the willpower!"

Noah tags Harold, but Noah didn't leave the ring as they waited for the surfer girl to meet them. Somewhere outside of the ring, Cody was seen in the apron, taking eye of Brody who was getting up.

"HURRICANRANA BY CODY TO BRODY TO THE ENTRANCE! HOLY CRAP!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"What a mad man Cody is after the beating that he received, still manages to perform that move from out of nowhere!." Chris said.

The crowd went wild again as they chanted "HOLY SHIT!" progressively.

"Meanwhile, in the ring, Harold & Noah are waiting for Bridgette to get up and to look at them… DOUBLE SUPERKICK BY BOTH MEN!" Excalibur said.

"Chef should warn the illegal teammate or their team overall," Chris added, reminding the viewers about the rules of the match.

"He tried to but both Noah & Harold are not done yet to Bridgette, who manage to stand still over that double kick… now both men lift Bridgette up in a vertical position… NOAH WITH A FALCON ARROW, HAROLD LETTING GO OF THE LIFT!"

"_Noah's Code_ as they said on the paper, Excalibur."

Harold was the legal man, so he pins Bridgette as Chef and the crowd begins to count while Noah watches the count start in a corner.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Geoff came out of nowhere to break the pin, earning groans from the crowd. Chef warns Geoff about intercepting the fall. But the warning did not come forward as Noah throws Geoff out with a Dragon Suplex.

"Release Dragon Suplex by Noah, and says to stay down… Here comes Brody with an attack but Noah misses the strike as both bounces to the ropes… Spear by Brody to Noah!" Excalibur currently calls the fast-paced action.

"Ooh, that will take him down! That's quarterback skills for 'ya!" Chris chimed in.

"Uh-oh, you don't wanna look back Brody… Rolling Lariat to Brody, courtesy of Harold... Harold turns back around to meet Bridgette's kick to the gut, going for the Powerbomb perhaps… Harold escapes as she lifts Bridgette immediately, I think he might go for an Olympic Slam… Bridgette reverses it with a Sunset Flip with both arms trapped…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! CODY BREAKS THE PINFALL WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!" Excalibur said.

"What a save by Cody, of all people!" Chris added.

The crowd awed at the current situation. Cody helped Harold to stand up as they planned out to take out Bridgette, assuming they would go for the second Double Superkick to the groggy surfer.

"I think they might win this thing with those two waiting for Bridgette to stand up, wanting to end this… good competition so far." Chris said.

"Both men go for another round of superkicks to Bridgette… Brody pushes Bridgette out of the way… OH! BRODY TAKES THE BULLET WITH THE KICKS!" Excalibur said, got surprised by the turn of the events.

"Wow! Talking about Russian Roulette or should I say, Canadian Roulette!"

While both Cody & Harold got lost when they didn't get the target finished and realized this, they look back to see Bridgette handsprings against the ropes to dive them with a Double Moonsault!

"DOUBLE HANDSPRING MOONSAULT PRESS BY BRIDGETTE! And everyone's down!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Unbelievable…" Chris added. "That _Bridge-It-Off_ was the icing to the!"

The crowd stood up and cheered after the innovative sequence made by the six individuals and started to chant "TWG!".

"Folks, this is only the first match and the crowd is loving it already!" Excalibur said. "They are showing their love for these teams, who wanted to become the first-ever 6-Person Tag Champs."

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted and clapped.

Bridgette and Harold both stood up in unison as they went to head-to-head with their strikes multiple times. The stalemate ended with Bridgette taking the toll as she continuously attacks Harold with punches.

"Bridgette sends herself to the ropes… TILT-A-WHIRL DDT! Bridgette crawls to Harold for the cover… ONE… TWO… OH! HAROLD KICKS OUT!" Excalibur exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Harold is still up to this point after that DDT!"

"I agree, this is radical, dude! As a newcomer to this kind of thing, I'd say that I'm impressed by their resiliency up to this point." Chris replied, agreeing to Excalibur's statement.

Bridgette at this point was almost perfectly standing tall in the corner, rubbing his face as she felt the burning sensation of the moves that she took. When she looks upon Harold, who almost kneeled in front of her, she knew she wanted to end this for all.

"Harold still on the kneeling position as Bridgette bounces to the ropes… I think she's going for _Burning Bridges_, her finisher… Bridgette misses the Wizard, Harold blocks the knee and drops her down... Harold with the Jackknife cover… One, two… Bridgette kicks out!" Excalibur said.

"Bridgette's still rocking on!" Chris added.

Harold stands up first to pose like a certain animal until Bridgette makes her way back up to hit his Crane Kick!

"Crane Kick by Harold! Harold tags in Cody, who just popped up from their corner… Harold position for the Powerbomb… Harold hits the Powerbomb on Bridgette while Cody's on the top turnbuckle… SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Cody goes for the cover…" Excalibur stated.

"They called that _Mad Skillz Novic_e! That might be it for the surfers!"

Chef begins the count.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE?!" Chris reacted in a shocking tone.

"Brody just pulled out Chef to break the pin!" Excalibur said. "Critical tactic by Brody!"

"It better be critical, Chef doesn't want to be interrupted!"

Chef looks to Brody, who looked scared when Chef's glare meets his scary eyes. The crowd began chanting, "CHEF's GONNA KILL YOU!" repeatedly. Cody got upset when the third count didn't occur, the same expression goes to Chef, who was irate at the surfer.

"Okay, fool. You messed with my job, I'll mess you up!" Chef threatens Brody with a clenched fist.

As Brody gulped, preparing for the doomsday that he deserved.

"CHEF!"

A voice was echoing through the arena as it repeats once more.

"CHEF!"

"WHAT?! WHO IS IT?!"

"SOMEONE STOLE YOUR DRESS!"

Chef gasped in reaction when he heard the bombshell. Because of his love of wearing them, he went through the entranceway to find his dressing room. The crowd laughed at this bizarre situation.

"I guess Chef went back to his dressing room because of a dress, how weird was that?" Excalibur said to Chris.

"It's not weird for those who watch him back in Total Drama, that's just his unusual shtick," Chris answered. "By the way, since Chef isn't there, a brawl could break one and it might lead to something."

"Indeed and looks like we see Geoff laughing about it… Wait, he's saying something…"

"I bait Chef!" Geoff laughed.

"Geoff baits Chef? How impressive!" Chris compliments Geoff's manipulative skills.

"Cody with a Basement Dropkick between the ropes to both Brody & Geoff!" Excalibur announced. "Cody goes wild to the man that had cost them their 6-Person Tag Team Championship! But somewhat of a comeback, Geoff sends Cody to the apron with the shoulder tackle… Noah comes out from the apron and takes down Geoff with a Punt… Brody sweeps the leg of Noah, sending him back-first on the ring apron! Harold… COMES UP WITH A DDT OFF THE STAIRS, DRIVING BRODY TO THE FLOOR!"

The spiking DDT garnered a big reaction from the crowd, chanting "HOLY SHIT!" for the epic outside sequence. Meanwhile, Harold holds his shoulder in pain after that DDT off the stairs. Inside the ring, Bridgette was the only person standing as she takes a deep breath.

"Cody gets back in the ring with oblivious Bridgette… Bridgette sidesteps as Cody kisses the turnbuckle… Bridgette is on the apron, measuring Cody who is wobbly at this point… Cody dodges the springboard move of Bridgette as she rolls through… CODEBREAKER FROM THE CODEMEISTER!" Excalibur said. "I believe that Cody & Bridgette are both legal. Cody covers Bridgette for the pin but Chef isn't around the arena!"

"He still has his dress sight set, when… Oh, there he is!" Chris said as Chef arrives back from the entranceway. "He took a long time for a dress, how ridiculous!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bridgette kicks out before Chef landed the third tap. The crowd was amazed by the nearfall.

"Cody cannot believe it, the crowd cannot believe, even Chris cannot believe it. The match still continues!" Excalibur said.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd bellowed and continued cheering.

"People are loving it and I'm loving it as well!" Chris added.

Cody prepares for one more strike to struck as he strikes the precise moment where Bridgette turns around. However, Bridgette dodges the attack of Cody, who was caught off-guard by the O'Connor Roll.

"Cody escapes the O'Connor Roll of Bridgette… Bridgette with a Back Kick, Cody's on a kneeling position! BURNING BRIDGES, THE SHINING WIZARD!" Excalibur announced.

"That has to be it! Everybody's down!" Chris added.

"Bridgette slowly makes her way to Cody to cover him…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HAROLD HANGS CODY'S FOOT ON THE ROPE! CHEF DIDN'T SEE IT! ROPEBREAK!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"How are we gonna finish this one?!" Chris replied.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS AWESOME!" The audience continues to appreciate the match.

"I have no idea… And now Brody attacks Harold with vicious strikes… And a Big Boot by Brody to Harold… There's Geoff talking with Brody…"

"Now they need to do is to eliminate every opposition and that's it… they can win it easily."

Brody lifts Geoff on his shoulders, electric chair style. Geoff signals Brody to drop him as the former splats Harold on the floor with a Diving Splash.

"_Tidal Wave _by the boys of surfing! I think Harold's out… _Geof-F5_ by Geoff to Noah, face-first on the floor!" Excalibur said.

"Now they're listening!" Chris said.

"Cody has no partner to help him, they are all out of the equation… Bridgette tags in Brody, who just tag Geoff… Brody sending Cody to his shoulders, while Geoff's on the top rope… GEOFF WITH A HUGE ACE CRUSHER TO CODY, TEN FEET TO THE MAT! Geoff tags Bridgette… The surfer girl's on the top…"

"SURF'S UP!" Bridgette shouted as she flipped and drops a leg to Cody.

"_Surf's Up_ indeed, they call that one on point," Chris said.

"Bridgette hooks the leg of Cody…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah tries to intervene but his body cannot respond functionally when he's having a hard time to climb back to the ring," Excalibur said, observing the situation.

"How the hell is Noah still functioning?!" Chris added. "I know he's beaten up but… HOW?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession as the match concluded, which got earned a huge pop and a standing ovation from the crowd. The surfing trio jumped fruitfully but their bodies are currently messed up, so they are careful about moving them. Bridgette hugs Geoff, who drags Brody to join the hug. Chef grabs the microphone and the three belts and began speaking.

"Here are your winners, your first TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Champions; Brody, Bridgette & Geoff – The Natural Surfers!"

Chef presents the Trio Belts to the Surfers, who gladly accepted the offer as they all raised their belts, making the crowd cheered for them. The crowd begins to shower the new champions - a colorful streamer shower! The victors indulges this certain moment in satisfaction.

"Unbelievable! The Natural Surfers are our inaugural 6-Person Tag Team Champions in a great match bout!" Excalibur said. "Congratulations to the trio of Bridgette, Brody & Geoff!"

"I'm surprised that this took long enough to crown the new champions…" Chris said. "Look at their happy faces…"

"Speaking of new champion, as we promised we will unveil the details of the TWG World Championship, which will be decided in an 8-man single-elimination tournament that will take place two months from this night at the next event of TWG – _**Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**_! Who will be the participants for this tournament? We will found out after this event has been concluded as four qualifying matches will take place later for a chance to enter the tournament and will have the sacred opportunity of becoming the first-ever TWG World Champion!"

"In fact, I think we are ready for one off the qualifying matches to happen, but the participants who will be competing is still unknown at this point until we get a glimpse of them later."

"Stay tuned here at TWG for the next match-up! Once again, congratulations to the Natural Surfers for winning the World Six-Person Tag Team Championships! We will be right back after these messages."

The crowd was still cheering at the new champions as Bridgette sends Geoff back to Smooch City. For Brody, it was awkward for him since he has no girlfriend to kiss with since she's in the hotel or somewhere. Brody looks back between his belt and the crowd, who starts to chant "KISS THE BELT!"

He shrugged as he kisses his newly-acquired belt while the couple saw the whole thing as they laughed, alongside with the people. Geoff pats his shoulder to know that they stopped. Brody stopped and looks back to see his buddies smiling at them, he smiled back afterward. Everything was okay between them as both Geoff and Bridgette, who was dealing with her head, climbs to the top turnbuckle to celebrate their victory. As for Brody, he took the middle rope to celebrate. They all raised their belts in great fashion as the crowd cheered for them continuously.

While Chef and the cameramen begins to sweep of the streamers.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Building Bridge(s) –_ (Crouching Geoff and/or Brody, stepping over teammates by Bridgette to perform Crossbody Plancha) (The Natural Surfers' tag team signature move)

_Noah's Code _– (Double vertical lift by Noah and Harold/Cody, followed by Falcon Arrow from Noah) (Nerd Skillz's tag team signature move)

_Bridge-It-Off – _(Handspring Moonsault, sometimes with a press) (Bridgette's signature move)

_Burning Bridge(s) _– (Shining Wizard) (Bridgette's finisher)

_Mad Skillz Novice _– (Powerbomb by Harold/Noah, followed by Shooting Star Press) (Nerd Skillz's tag team signature move)

_Codebreaker_ – (Double kneeling facebreaker; adopted from Chris Jericho) (Cody's finisher)

_Tidal Wave _– (Electric Chair lift to Geoff by Brody, followed by a Diving Splash from Geoff) (The Natural Surfers' tag team signature move)

_Geof-F5 _– (Fireman's carry spinning facebuster; parodied from Brock Lesnar) (Geoff's finisher)

_Surf's Up! _– (Electric Chair Lift to the opponent from Brody, followed by a Diving Cutter by Geoff, concluded with Diving Somersault Leg Drop from Bridgette) (The Natural Surfers' triple tag team finisher)

* * *

A/N: Wild victory for the winners! Well deserved!

There you have it, folks! What are your thoughts on this match? You can review it and give it a rating, let's say you're the Dave Meltzers. Lol.

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

There are more matches to come and I'll see you soon!

Please R&R!

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 13:35(via pinfall)**

**Next Match: ? vs. ? – Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**

**Next Event: Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**


	3. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 2

**Interview: (The Natural Surfers on winning TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Championship)**

The clip began with Josh on his tuxedo, holding a mic and a smile on his face.

"Welcome back to _Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Humble!_ We are here at backstage where we will have the scoop about the new TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Champions, The Natural Surfers!"

The champions soon arrived beside Josh as he begins to ask them questions.

"Bridgette, Brody, and Geoff, congratulations to your victory over Cody, Harold, and Noah! What a fantastic start for the event and for the promotion. So, how does it feel to become the first winners of this promotion?"

Geoff suddenly snatches the mic from Josh, who recoiled from the pace of the situation to reply.

"Wow, dude. You have no idea how we are grateful for this opportunity to come over us! The people loved it, I think the commentary table loves it, even Chris too! One of the greatest nights ever!"

Brody seizes the microphone from Geoff, who gladly accepts the offer of sharing the device. "That is so true, dude. Haha! We are all great at this night! Nothing will ever have forgotten about the match that we had with the other dudes! They are all great as well, but didn't catch up to our moves that quick!"

He transferred the talking instrument to Bridgette, who was grinning after hearing the remarks of her ensemble.

"I can agree with that. Both teams had fun and had hurt but one can only stand… and that's **_US!_**"

She faces the camera from Josh to address more, smirking confidently.

"Your first-ever Six-Person Tag Champions are here to collide with more competition and we want to show you how are we rolling with our presence and our personality. No one can stop us from gaining momentum and support from each other! Whoever has the guts to challenge us, for this..." She hoists the belt and looked upon it. "...well, we can guarantee that there will be more competition to come upon you!"

Brody snatches the microphone from Bridgette. "Rest as long as you can because if you're in front of us, you'll feel the breeze of awesomeness with our presence! The environment will change in one sweep when you face us!"

"Okay, since Bridgette answered the supposedly next question, which is, '_What's next for The Natural Surfers?'_, let's proceed to the breaking news that we received from the management and it involves about the new tag team champions! That means you're here to listen to it!"

"Eh, what news?" Geoff asked.

"Let's see, at the next event of TWG, you'll going to defend your Six-Person Tag Team Championship against the winners of tonight's second Six-Person Tag Team Match!" Josh announced the bombshell in a cue card that he was currently holding.

"Whoa..." The trio gasped in response.

"So, who are they? Any names?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, they didn't say anything about it. Any messages to your future opponents?" Josh asked them another question.

"Hey, guys! We're over here, chilling at the stands, watching you guys and observing your movements and strategies carefully. If you're all hiding something, better show it because we will use it as an advantage against you three!" Geoff responded with pride, gesturing his belt with fulfillment.

"Good luck and have fun, you guys!" Bridgette added, sending a virtual kiss to the camera, implying to the upcoming competitors tonight. "We'll see you somewhere."

"Anything to add?" Josh asked them one more time.

Before the couple said no, Brody unexpectedly grabs the mic from Josh.

"Hi, mom and dad! Look at me, I'm the champ! WOOHOO!" Brody enthusiastically sends a message to his family, flailing his hands in the air with his belt. "This is the first time I got a belt! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Geoff and Bridgette only chuckled at the silly message from Brody, who continues to greet his extended family. Josh wasn't satisfied at this continuous blabbering Hispanic surfer, sending a glare to the said surfer.

"Okay, can you stop now?" Josh, now with an extra mic, asked Brody, who still extends his gratitude with his online friends. "Alright, that's it for now. Thanks, Geoff and Bridgette, congratulations again on winning those titles."

"Thanks, brah!" Geoff said as he embraces Josh unexpectedly that he almost collapsed from the sudden hug. "You know what I feel when we won the belts!" Geoff started to become emotional, much to the interviewer's dismay.

"I-I-I… think… we should end this inter… view." Josh said between coughs. "Back to you with another match coming up!"

Geoff begins to cry, dropping waterworks on Josh's tuxedo, in which he squealed in horror.

"Get me out of here, Bridgette! Help!"

The blonde surfer cringed at the shrilling cry of the interviewer. She ran out of sight of the camera, while Brody remains to be greeting every competitor from their past, while Geoff still runs his waterworks to Josh.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The interview ended abruptly.

* * *

**Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament: D.J. vs. Owen**

The moving, double-screen match card graphic was completely shown to the screen.

To the left screen, DJ was holding a bunny on his head, but it wasn't Bunny at all. They have a slight difference, this rabbit has a red-colored iris, rare occurrence that he finds one of these creatures. He was toying the small animal with several tricks until he made his way to the ring apron.

While to the right, Owen was holding a plate full of pancakes, he threw several of them in the air, some audience luckily picked up the food as Owen ate one. He posed to the camera afterward.

* * *

"This match is a single fall and it is a qualifying match for the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 20 minutes!" Chef stated the match details loudly. "Introducing first, to my left, weighing 111 pounds, let's give it up for D.J.!"

D.J. made his way to the middle and bowed his head to the audience, who clapped and cheered for _The Brickhouse with Heart_. His bunny meanwhile, wanders at his vicinity, making the crowd awed at the wholesome moment.

Chef rolled his eyes in response and continued. "And to my right, weighing 137 pounds, make your cheers heard for Owen!"

The crowd stood up to the lovable oaf, who swallowed another piece of pancake inside. He was enthusiastically taunting the crowd with his swinging fist and a little time of dancing.

"And… your referee for this bout is none other than…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…IZZY!"

When her name called out, everyone seemed to be surprised because of how the management randomly puts a former contestant, who was not even called from training.

_The Psycho Hose Beast_ firstly posed and waves the crowd, who was just alluring to her presence. They unexpectedly chanted her name. She made her way inside of the ring as Chef gives the referee suit to Izzy, who gladly accepts the offer as she wears it thoroughly and properly ties her ginger-colored hair into a bun afterward, to avoid any distractions through her long hair. The audience, even Owen, swooned over to the minor transformation of the referee. She looks ready to facilitate the match, her eyes squinting with pleasure.

"Well, there you have it. Izzy is the official enforcer for this match-up and she will be the wildcard for this match. What do you think, Chris?" Excalibur said, asking Chris for any answers.

"Interestingly, this catches my attention because Izzy had a quite crazy relationship before with Owen. But I can tell you this, this could be a one-sided competition or she will call it right down the middle, if the latter happened, I would be surprised." Chris responded.

"Okay, I think everyone in the ring is ready for this. Also, this is one of the qualifying matches for the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament! The winner of the match will advance to the quarterfinals of the tournament. So, Izzy tries to address something between two big men."

"What's up, guys?" Izzy began by greeting them. "Alright, don't do anything sketchy or you're gonna plunge to your demise!" She maniacally laughed as DJ did not like that remark. "Okay, time to begin the game! Chef, ring the bell!"

Chef complied as he rang the bell to begin the match.

"WAIT!" Owen cried. "Anyone want some pancakes?" He happily offered to both Izzy and DJ, who gladly accepts the offer as they picked up a piece of the said delicacy, much to the crowd's booing for Owen's ignorance towards them.

As soon as they send their pancakes into their throats, they sweep their hands and extended their arms to gain more strength and energy to do the work.

"WE WANT PANCAKES! WE WANT PANCAKES!" The crowd chanted to Owen, but completely ignores them because it was all out, eaten by the pancake lover himself.

"Seems weird that they even started the match with a sharing of pancakes, isn't it?" Chris asked Excalibur.

"Not really, I've seen weirder stuff before the competitors locked horns," Excalibur replied. "Here we go, match underway for a ticket to the tournament. Speaking of tickets, the next event's tickets will be soon available online, so be patient and wait for our official announcement from our Social Media sites."

Both guys wandered around for a bit until they got closer to each other as they locked their heads and elbows for a tie-up.

"Starting with a good ol' collar-elbow tie-up from both DJ and Owen… both men tried to man up but were no use as they let go of each other." Excalibur detailed the first sequence of the match.

Some people clapped for this simple maneuver as both competitors flailing their hands to prepare for another round of action.

"Another tie-up from these guys… Owen got the upper hand and he locks DJ's waist… DJ counters on one of his own while Izzy is watching carefully…"

Owen slowly escapes when he twists DJ's wrist and the latter carefully rolls forward into the mat as he counters it with another wristlock to the former. DJ seemed to harden the grip of the lock to avoid Owen from escaping. But unfortunately, Owen throws a few punches to DJ to escape as the oaf is in the control of the match. He locks the animal lover with a Side Headlock, pressuring the sides of DJ, trying to let go of the lock.

"Side Headlock by Owen, pressing more pressure to DJ… DJ tries to lift Owen but his height avoided that from happening… DJ shoves Owen to the ropes as Owen stopped for the moment to take a deep breath, the same goes for DJ." Excalibur said.

"I'm not even surprised that they are still the same physique despite being in the contest for a long time," Chris added.

The audience mildly applauded from that quick exchange of locks. Both men recomposed themselves and they locked in once again for the third time. But this time, Owen reacted quickly as he throws DJ with a Hip Toss.

As soon as DJ stood up, Owen bounces to the ropes to put him down with a big shoulder tackle, but DJ did not stumble and stayed at his position. He attempts another tackle and as such, he finally sends DJ in the ropes.

DJ unexpectedly serves up with one of his own shoulder tackle, but Owen stood still in the middle. DJ tries another one but was no use as he remains on his position. But it was neither a charm for his third as Owen surprised him with a big Dropkick, sending him into a corner. The crowd clapped for the crazy feat by the food lover.

"Huge dropkick by Owen, crazy kick by the first winner of Total Drama! Huge Biel by Owen, sending him to the other side!" Excalibur said.

"I don't know how long this will gonna take but this will be fascinating if this becomes fast-pace!" Chris added.

"Owen goes for a splash to DJ, who sidesteps and he hit hard on the turnbuckle… Huge Dropkick by DJ as well, launching Owen back in the corner! Talking about trading and exchanging… And a Big Boot to the face by DJ… He goes for the cover… Owen kicks out of two!"

"I'm wondering if these guys will get burned easily out from this action…"

"Don't worry, Chris, they are all working out now and trying their best on not to get swooned already."

DJ is now on the apron, waiting for Owen to come. When the exact time came, he surprised Owen with a huge Slingshot Crossbody, splashing him in the process. Subsequently, pins him as Izzy starts to count.

1!

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

Owen kicks out!

"Impressive feat by DJ but Owen manage to kick out of two," Excalibur said.

"Not gonna lie, that was a great move. DJ needs to pull out all the stops before Owen can gain an opportunity to fight back." Chris responded.

"DJ strikes Owen with an uppercut, and another one, and another one… he lifts him up… look at the strength of DJ! The people begin to count, even Izzy could not believe on how DJ easily picks up Owen like that… Vertical Suplex lands Owen hard in the mat!"

DJ rested for a while in a corner. After gaining energy once again and before Owen moves out, DJ lands his whole body with a Running Senton but Owen avoids it by rolling. Owen started to stand up and gives DJ a taste of his own medicine, hitting DJ with a Running Senton.

"That will blow up your breathing! Sheesh!" Chris reacted in disgust.

"Owen's not done yet! He sends DJ to the outside with a clothesline… Owen is now on the apron…" Excalibur said.

"CANNONBALL!" Owen cried as he flips off a standing DJ with a Cannonball Senton from the apron, the crowd enjoyed his performance.

"Big cannonball crushes DJ to the outside! He had to send DJ back to the ring to end the match." Excalibur said.

Owen did what Excalibur suggested as he sends DJ and himself back in the ring. Owen eventually climbs to the second rope to execute a Diving Elbow Drop, hitting DJ in the sternum. Izzy started to count when Owen hooks the leg of DJ.

1!

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

DJ kicks out!

"DJ survives the Elbow Drop from the middle rope as Owen stalkily targets DJ, who just begins to get up from that elbow… Owen, I think he's going for a Chokeslam but DJ had avoided it from happening by escaping the hold… DJ with a kick to the gut… DDT by DJ, spiking Owen in the canvas!" Excalibur said.

"Right on his head, literally!" Chris exclaimed.

"DJ is on the apron once again, what's on his mind now? Oh! Slingshot Senton by DJ, sending Owen in the world of pain! DJ with a Back Press… Owen kicks out at two!"

"Still amazed by the fact that Owen is still holding on from those body splashes, that would have ended my career!" Chris added.

"Two?!" DJ asked Izzy, who answered with a number two gesture.

"DJ cannot believe that Owen has stayed in this match!" Chris said.

DJ sends Owen in a pressured state as the animal lover locks Owen hardly.

"Side Headlock by DJ, gaining the upper hand of this match so far…" Excalibur said. "…The crowd sings the 'Owen' chant to give him extra support."

"Owen! Owen! Owen! Owen!" The crowd chanted, alongside with rhythmic claps.

Due to this, Owen gains energy as he slowly hoists DJ up to execute a Belly-to-Back Suplex, both men are down for the meantime. The crowd cheered and whistled for the determination of the blonde competitor. Izzy began counting prior to their collapse.

"Izzy with the count, trying to warn these guys about getting a screwy finish!" Chris said.

"10… 11… 12…" Izzy steadily counting until she made it further up to 15 as both men climb back up gradually. "Both men are up!"

"Here we go, forearm by Owen, uppercut by DJ! And another one by Owen, same goes to DJ!" Excalibur said.

Both participants became insane as they exchanged strikes as the crowd was loving every second of it, even Izzy, who likes some good action. The stalemate vanished when Owen dominates over DJ with multiple forearm strikes.

"Now Owen conquering with those forearms and he tries to knock him off his feet! Owen Irish-whips DJ to the corner… Thunderous bear-like chops by Owen… And another one, and another one!" Excalibur said.

The Mongolian Chops earned a woo from the crowd, DJ writhing in pain after receiving those big chest slaps. Owen then hugs DJ and sends him nearly across from another corner with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

"Owen throws him like DJ was nothing!" Chris added, impressed by the strong showing of Owen.

Owen slowly walks and passed the collapsed DJ, subsequently climbing up to the top rope at a snail pace.

"Now what he's doing right now, Excalibur?" Chris asked his fellow partner. "His energy might give out anytime soon!"

"Going for everything he's got… Oh, DJ climbs up to avoid disaster but he was met by a headbutt by Owen, and another one, he tumbles back in the mat… Owen goes for bro—OH! DJ with a Dropkick to Owen!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"My goodness, he almost fell from the top! That could have gone wrong!" Chris added.

"Now DJ starting to climb back up…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chris reacted in disbelief.

"No, DJ's not kidding… SUUUPERPLEX BY DJ!" Excalibur exclaimed. "What a massive fall!"

"Somehow the ring didn't collapse in the process after that big move!"

While the competitors are down, Izzy was in awe after seeing both men dropping themselves in a big way. The crowd was so pleased that they chanted "This Is Awesome!" chants. After fifteen seconds of no response, the competitors soon rose from the mat, but gradually taking steps to each other before they went head-to-head once more.

"Owen with a right hand, DJ with one of his own, another one from Owen… Ooh, DJ with the continuous shots to the face… Irish Whip made by DJ, sending Owen into the corner… Stinger Splash by DJ!" Excalibur said.

"Like I said, why Owen is still in this? His lungs might succumb anytime soon!" Chris added.

"DJ sets him up for the Powerbomb perhaps… No, Owen escapes! Chokeslam by Owen to DJ, center of the ring!"

"That might be it for DJ!"

"Owen quickly covers DJ!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izzy froze and stopped counting as she glances to a flying creature, who passed her from her vision.

"Now what the heck is going on?!" Chris asked Excalibur.

"It seems that Izzy stopped counting when she saw… what it looks like an Albino Butterfly! I have never ever seen that kind before."

"Ooh." Izzy reacted as the insect flees away from the ring and proceeds to the entranceway. "Wait! Wait for me! I'm gonna send you back to your grave!"

Izzy soon was gone from the ring as she follows the creature, leaving with no referee in the ring. Owen, meanwhile, seemed to be confused about what was going on as he stands up and found nothing but him and DJ inside of the ring.

"Owen, who seemed lost at this predicament, taking a glimpse of Izzy but found nothing!" Excalibur said. "Wait a minute! DJ… PILEDRIVER TO OWEN! SPIKING HIM ON HIS HEAD!"

"But Izzy is still missing in the ring! DJ should've won the match but because of the damn butterfly!" Chris added.

"Did you create that creature since you've always wanted the animals to get radiated?" Excalibur curiously asked Chris.

"What?! Heck no! Why would I bring such toxic chemicals inside?! That is illegal in here!" Chris answered frantically. "Unless if the Island is still inhabitable! I'd put tons of it, to be honest."

"I'm just asking a question, Chris... DJ is now upset as well; he cannot do about anything except to add damage to Owen…"

"Well, I think DJ is going to give him a taste of his own medicine! Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery like they said."

"DJ could send Owen to hell with that Chokeslam… Owen fights back with those punches…"

After escaping from the chokehold, Owen spins himself around to give DJ a Discus Lariat.

"Discus Lariat by Owen, beheading DJ from that! Still going for the cover despite the absence of Izzy!" Excalibur said.

"You can do nothing, Owen! No Izzy, no winner!" Chris added.

"Izzy?" Owen shouted. "Izzy?! Where are you?!" He stood up and asks the crowd for her whereabouts. "Where is Izzy?!"

"Izzy's absence could be Owen's miracle, he needs to rest himself first until DJ comes back," Excalibur said.

"Or DJ's as well. She might be outside right now!" Chris assumed.

All of their questions have been answered when Izzy reemerges from the arena, rushing back to the ring but was rather stuck in the apron where Owen asks her.

"Here comes Izzy! But wait…" Excalibur said.

"Where have you been? I was supposed to win and you're not in here?!" Owen asked in disbelief.

"But I was catching that butterfly, she's so cute, she's so c—"

Izzy got blindly interrupted with a sudden forearm shot courtesy of DJ, who tries to hit it to Owen. Izzy fell outside after that unintentional strike. DJ tries to apologize Izzy but was surprised by a roll-up from Owen, who quickly released from the pin.

"Owen lifts DJ, scooping up… _PANCAKES AND MAPLE!_ A Spinning Powerslam, into the pin…" Excalibur said. "Once again, Izzy is missing in action!"

"That was supposed to be Owen's victory but I guess everything just changed with one punch!" Chris added.

"Owen, trying to improvise anything that he can utilize but he instead tries to look upon Izzy, who is trying to stand on her own."

"If I were Owen right now, I won't turn back around any time now 'cause DJ's hunting for him, for real."

When Owen turns back around, he got swung by a Jumping Knee Strike by DJ, who immediately sets him up for a Powerbomb.

"DJ… sets him up for a Powerbomb, perhaps… Wait! I think he changes his mind and he lifts Owen to bury him with a Package Piledri—OH! He went for a Liger Bomb instead! Owen's arms are trapped!" Excalibur said.

"_Dream on Joseph_ as what he calls that!" Chris added. "Here comes Izzy with a slow comeback to the ring… this could be over!"

Izzy crawl for a bit until she slowly starts the count after getting attacked unintentionally by DJ.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OHHH! Owen kicks out! Owen kicks out!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"I cannot believe that just happened…" Chris added.

"This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!" The crowd chanted enthusiastically.

"Owen still hangs on for his opportunity in just a nick of time. Izzy's reemergence just gives Owen a miracle to keep himself in this match!"

"Uh-oh! He's gonna do that sick bomb again!" Chris said.

Chris was correct. DJ attempts to perform his _Dream on Joseph_ Powerbomb, lifting Owen slowly.

"Sets him up for another Package Liger Bomb...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OHHHHHH! Holy molly!" Excalibur cried. "IZZY LOW-BLOWS DJ RIGHT IN HIS KIWIS!"

"Right in the crotch shop!" Chris added. "Geez!"

DJ cups his underneath after Izzy took him down under, kneeling from the huge impact. Whether it was all a plan or not, it was still considered a one-sided match-up, like what Chris had predicted earlier. The fans flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"Owen… who's still hanging on to the ropes and doesn't even know what happened." Excalibur said.

"I doubt that. Owen maybe saw a glimpse of that low-blow from behind!" Chris replied.

"Owen, bounces himself to the ropes… CANADIAN DESTROYER! OH MY GOD!"

"WOW! Destroying a Canadian indeed!" Chris reacted in amazement.

Even the fans and Izzy cannot grasp what Owen just did but it earned the fans a "Holy Shit!" chants. Owen prepares a big move to perform as he whips DJ to the ropes, lifts his torso and sends him for a ride.

"Now Owen lifts DJ up, spins him around… Black Hole Slam by Owen!" Excalibur said.

"_Canadian Grand Slam!_" Chris elaborated, sending details to Excalibur. "That's what he calls it!"

"Owen covers DJ for a pin…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
3!

The bell rung in succession as the match was over. The crowd cheered and clapped for the match, due to its last-minute wild disaster.

"Here is your winner, Owen!" Chef announced as Izzy raises the tired Owen, who barely kept a smile on his face.

"What a crazy turn of events! That was disastrous but… fun, at least." Chris said.

"Owen with a victory and a ticket, guaranteeing himself a slot for the Chris McCalibur Tournament! Three men to go before we proceed to the tournament itself! Congratulations to Owen!" Excalibur said.

Izzy promptly hugs Owen, who embraces back. The crowd was pleased to see them in this manner, after a grueling match and officiating. Because of this, some audience threw some streamers in the ring, as a sign of approval.

"They have to hug it out now? I know it is part of Izzy's, or maybe a part of Owen's. But either way, I'm not surprised that it turns out this way." Chris said.

"There you have it, folks! Another match coming right up!" Excalibur announced. "Chris, what about some good ol' Tag Team Match?"

"I'm fine about it, we still have some matches coming up!"

"Congratulations again to Owen for a seemingly fluky of a victory over DJ. Up next is a Tag Team Match between The Stepbrothers and The Adversity Twins!" Excalibur advertised the next match, spoiling it openly. "We will be right back after these messages."

Owen currently cradles Izzy, who cackles wildly. The crowd continues to cheer to the pair until the screen fades to black, ending the segment for good.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Pancakes and Maple_ – (Spinning Scoop Powerslam) (Owen's signature move)  
_Dream on Joseph_ – (Package Sitout/Liger Bomb) (DJ's finisher)  
_Canadian Grand Slam_ – (Black Hole Slam/Spinning Side Slam) (Owen's finisher)

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to Owen! What a chaotic victory and the same goes for the match as well! This was fun to make, not gonna lie! :3

What can you say about the match and the matches so far? Let me know! If you enjoyed this fic so far, I suggest you rate the matches, let's say you are the Dave Meltzers. Lowest is DUD, highest is 5… well, 7? Maybe up to 6 is fine! :D

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

More matches to come at this event. Stay tuned!

RR! Please? :( 'Coz I need it.

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 12:12(via pinfall)**

**Next Match: The Stepbrothers (Chet and Lorenzo) vs. Adversity Twins (Jay and Mickey) – Tag Team Match**


	4. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 3

**Interview: (Owen on winning his match and his goal at becoming the first-ever TWG World Champion)**

Once again, the camera was set currently at the backstage to see Josh, waiting for his cue to come.

"Welcome back at our backstage segment once again. Of course, after getting over a victory from DJ via controversial circumstances, let's see if we can get the side of our next person to interview at this point, Owen!"

Owen arrived in the scene but Josh was caught off-guard when Owen wasn't alone on his side.

"…and Izzy…"

"Hey, Josh! Good to see you again, mister!" Owen puts himself under the microphone, ecstatically shaking hands with the emcee.

"Good to see you as well, Owen!" Josh greeted back as he let go of the grasps of the former winner of Total Drama Island. "Congratulations on getting your victory against DJ! Very tough match, so to speak."

"Thanks, man! DJ was a beast, man! I thought he had me at the final moments but I guess things happened in an unexpected way… hehe…" Owen trailed off and chuckled momentarily.

"Speaking of unexpected, Owen, I have a question, did you plan all of this? When Izzy distracted by an unusual butterfly? The accidental shot to her by DJ? And that shot to poor DJ's kiwis?" The interviewer asked a rapid-fire question.

"Uhhh… what? No, I don't have any idea of how it happened at the same time!" Owen replied with confidence. "Just trust me, Josh, please!"

Because of this, Josh suspected that Owen was lying in front of him, so he asked additional questions. "Okay… Izzy, is Owen telling the truth or lies?"

Izzy suddenly snatches the microphone from Josh as she was about to spoke until the microphone did not capture her voice. She mildly taps the windscreen of the mic until she hears a sound from it.

"Okay, got it. But can you replace this mic? 'Coz it filled with bacteria, thus, making it harder to talk. Izzy doesn't wanna get caught by a virus!" Izzy said, mimicking a gasp after mentioning the last part. "On a serious note, I don't know why I did most of that. Most of them are uhhh… instincts? Izzy has instincts! Owen's free! He has the truth!"

"So, you're saying it's not a plan of Owen and you?" Josh added.

"Nope. But on the side note, I still can remember the time that I put blueprints over Owen's house. It was all about the side of wrestling that no one wants to see… ooh, scary… I was like, okay, I just need to execute it at the right time! And—"

From that moment, Owen gritted his teeth anxiously, his eyes became worried.

"Wait, what? You put blueprints on someone's house and it is all about… the dark side of the wrestling?"

"Yes!"

"Well… okay." Josh only replied, trying to comprehend what he just heard over Izzy. "Moving on… Owen, do you have anything to say to your future opponent at the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament?"

"Yes, I can say something," Owen replied as he paused to take the microphone off Izzy as he continued. "Well… please don't hurt me badly! I don't wanna get beat up, I'm happy and I'm big! You know that, right?!" He suddenly kneeled and went dramatic as he went back to his normal state like it was nothing.

Josh's reaction says it all – bewilderment. He transformed back to being professional, trying not to freak out over the camera.

"Okay… would you like to add anything?"

"Nothing to add any more," Owen answered quickly.

"Alright, thanks for giving us some scoop over matter, Owen and Izzy. We'll see you later at the Post-Interview as we will unveil the other competitors for the Super Tournament in the future!"

"Really?" Owen asked. "Awesome! We'll see you later indeed!"

"Okay now, bye to both of you."

"See ya, Josh!" Izzy said, waving back to the interviewer, in which they passed over until she came back to ask. "Have you seen Spike?"

"Spike who?"

After asking, Josh looks back to the other side to see a white, albino spider hanging on his thread, scaring the hell out of him and got collapsed in the process. Izzy then notices the dangling arthropod and releases it from the thread, grasping on her palms.

"Spike, why did you leave me alone?! Speak to me! Speak!"

"IZZY!" Owen called her off-screen. "The show's about to start again!"

Izzy gasped in reaction. "Okay! I'm on my way! Sorry, Josh! My bad, he likes to meander here!"

She left the camera as Josh groaned off-screen, saying one more thing before the segment ends.

"She's… really… killing… ME!"

* * *

**Tag Team Match: Adversity Twins (Jay & Mickey) vs. The Stepbrothers (Chet & Lorenzo)**

A split-screen match card graphic was shown to screen.

On the left side of the screen, the twins were trying to fight the crowd pressure as they shake hands with the crowd near them. Jay was on the left side, while Mickey is on the right.

To the opposite side of the screen, the pair of stepbrothers were executing their signature taunts to each other continuously until the screen ends.

* * *

"This tag team match is a single fall with a 15-minute time limit!" Chef stated the match details loudly. "Introducing, the team to my left, they are Mickey and Jay – Adversity Twins!"

The crowd mildly popped for the twins as they missed a simple hi-five, making the audience laughed immediately.

"And to my right, they are Chet and Lorenzo – The Stepbrothers!"

The same reaction goes to the twins but with additional boos in the mix as they performed their signature taunts.

"Welcome back to the event, I cannot even say the name of the event, it's pretty long at this point to say…" Excalibur said. "So, Chris, any ideas about these teams?"

"I haven't met them on my show until we send them here. They are on another group called Ridonculous Race, which is I have never heard of until it was announced on TV!" Chris replied.

"Here comes Rick Knox, our resident referee in this match. No special referee for a while."

Mr. Rick Knox rang the bell as the individuals have been set to start the bout.

"Here we go, we're starting the match with I believe is Mickey with the light-blue jacket, on the other hand, is Lorenzo," Excalibur said, observing the appearances of the match starters.

They began with the usual collar-and-elbow tie-up but quickly dissipates as Mickey sends himself to Lorenzo as the former rolls underneath of the latter to execute the Victory Roll.

"Oh… a quick Cazadora, right off the bat, followed by a roll through but Lorenzo counters with one of his own but Mickey kicks out!"

Mickey stood up but was caught off-guard as Enzo grabs his thigh to roll him up into a cover but Mickey quickly escapes from the predicament. Both men stood up as Enzo went for a Lariat but Mickey ducks as Mickey took Enzo into his fists with punches, followed with multiple Shoot Kicks to the legs of his opposition.

"Many strikes have been thrown out by the adversity to Lorenzo as Mickey bounces to the ropes… RUNNING HURRICANRANA BY MICKEY, SENDING HIM TO THE CORNER!" Excalibur exclaimed.

The crowd slightly reacted with cheers after the maneuver.

"Outstanding move by this kid! Whoops, both of them tag themselves out! Interesting strategy… great minds, think alike, I guess?" Chris added.

"Jay with his blue jacket and Chet are now the legal men in this match…"

Chet and Jay locked their collars and elbows for a good ten seconds until Chet gain an advantage by his size as he locks Jay on his waist. Chet tries to suplex and throws him backward; somehow, Jay landed on his feet. Chet was clueless about this until he met Jay, who tries to Dropkick the bigger man but dodges the kick as he fell down on his waist.

"Down goes Jay… Chet with a Knee Drop to Jay's back… Chet tags Enzo in, going to the top rope… Diving Fist Drop to Jay!" Excalibur said.

"Great tag team move there by these two! I like it!" Chris added.

"Enzo quickly covers Jay, who just kicks out of one!" Excalibur quickly said. "Enzo is now putting Jay into a Side Headlock, pressuring the adversity on his lungs and to his body."

Mickey persuades the crowd to cheer to add motivation for Jay, who was still struggling under Lorenzo's grasps. After a few seconds, Jay slowly rose up from his feet as he tries to tag his twin brother until Enzo escapes the hold and was holding Jay's arm, who got knocked down immediately by a Back Elbow. Enzo drags Jay into their corner as he tags Chet. Now both stepbrothers hold an arm each of Jay as they twisted the arms in unison and sends him down with a Double Back Elbows.

"Double Back Elbows by the Stepbrothers… into the pin… Jay kicks out!" Excalibur said. "Now Chet is holding Jay's arms up high with the Full Nelson hold…"

"This could hurt the momentum of the twins, especially for Jay, the chances of him tagging his partner in is minimal to none, if the hold persists to their defeat," Chris added.

The hold was still applied to Jay as he tries to escape the submission until the crowd began chanting his name from out of nowhere, this was the time that he gained energy as he suddenly takes Chet up with a takedown. Jay took a rest for a bit until Chet stood up as he tries to knock him down with a Roundhouse but was blocked by Chet, holding the right leg; Jay improvises and uses his other leg to kick Chet out of his sides.

"Ambidextrous Enziguiri by Jay, Chet staggers on his feet… SWINGING DDT BY JAY, SPIKING CHET IN THE PROCESS!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Both men are down!"

"The hangtime of that move, oh my god!" Chris added.

After awing the crowd with Jay's Satellite DDT move, he has the chance to tag his partner in, the same situation goes to Chet. After a few counts, the teams entered the fresher competitors enters the ring as Mickey takes Lorenzo down with a Slingblade.

"Slingblade by Mickey… and another one!" Excalibur said, observing Mickey on the second rope. "Blockbuster and out goes Enzo! Oh, going for the quick pin… but Enzo quickly kicks out of two!"

"How did he gain such energy?" Chris asks Excalibur.

"Uh, by stalling and waiting for the right time?" Excalibur answered.

Suddenly, Chet enters the ring to attack Mickey but he sidesteps to intercept the strike as Jay suddenly enters and hits Chet with a Rolling Back Kick, wobbling to his feet. Jay lifts Chet on his shoulders.

"Jay with Chet on the Electric Chair position, going for something big here…" Excalibur said.

"Now Jay lifts a bigger man like that? How is that even possible?" Chris said in disbelief.

"Mickey on the top turnbuckle… OH! MOONSAULT-ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP COMBINATION! _ADD-VERSATILITY!_ Out goes Chet to the outside!"

Both twins successfully hi-fives with each other. When they look back, they saw Enzo standing up as they both took him out with Double Clothesline. Jay then notices Chet standing up on the outside.

"Uh-oh, what's gotten into the Blue Jacket's mind?" Chris asked as they notice Jay bouncing to the ropes. "OH!"

"TOPE CON HILO BY JAY! With such great height!" Excalibur said.

The crowd was pleased in the move as they chanted "HOLY SHIT!" multiple times. Because of this, Mickey got distracted by the move as Enzo took advantage of the situation as he grabs Mickey's hips to roll him up into a cover; Mickey quickly escapes the cover as both men stood up.

"Enzo ducks out of the clothesline of Mickey… Enzo got the wrist of Mickey, perhaps going for a Rainmaker… Mickey ducks and locks the waist of Enzo, trying to attempt a German here… Oh! Enzo lands on his feet, a tit for tat earlier!" Excalibur stated the back-and-forth action of the legal men.

"Great sequence and counter by this man so far!" Chris added.

"Oh, Enzo lifts Mickey up, I think he's going for the Gory Bomb… OH! MY GOD! MICKEY WITH THE YOSHI TONIC!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chet breaks the pin with a stomp! But Chet didn't stop stomping the poor Mickey, trying to help out Enzo to his feet.

"Chet decimates Mickey momentarily with those vicious stomps as he tries to assist Enzo to his feet… OH! Springboard Clothesline by Jay and takes out Chet!" Excalibur exclaimed. "But Enzo got back down again!"

When Jay turned back, he was met by a kick to his guy by Lorenzo, setting him up for a Powerbomb.

"OH! Springboard Dropkick to the back of Enzo's head… with an additional Hurricanrana by Jay, leaving Enzo hanging between the ropes as Mickey bounces to the ropes… TIGER FEINT KICK! A 6-1-9!" Excalibur said. "SPRINGBOARD FOREARM BY JAY! ADDING INSULT TO INJURY!"

"_Knock That Adversity_ is what they called to that moves!" Chris added detail to the twins' moveset.

The crowd applauded and cheered for this fast-paced moves, courtesy of The Adversity Twins.

Jay saw Chet slowly rising to his feet as he went back to the apron, going for a big move while Mickey slowly crawls to the unconscious Lorenzo for the cover.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

Jay jumps in the top rope to execute a high-flying move to Chet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! CHET REVERSES THE SPRINGBOARD MOVE INTO A POWERBOMB! Sending the twins in the world of hurt! Oh my god!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Wow! What a way to break it up! But squashing your partner in the process is worth the risk or isn't it?" Chris added.

The crowd began chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and "THIS IS AWESOME!" in a not-so-unison way.

While waiting for Lorenzo to recover, Chet firstly hooks up both Jay's arm as he hits a Double Underhook Lifting DDT, sending Jay outside.

"What a DDT! Almost resembling Jon Moxley's Paradigm Shift!" Excalibur said, referencing someone's page. "Now Lorenzo is up but now completely… wait a minute! Chet drags his partner to his corner and tags himself in!"

"Clever move by the stepbrothers!" Chris added.

"Enzo got back up and lifts Mickey upon his back, setting up for a Gory Bomb for the second time. Meanwhile, Chet bounces to the ropes… GORY BOMB AND ACE CRUSHER COMBINATIOOON!"

"They called it _Step-Cutter_!"

"Chet with the cover…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession as the crowd applauded the match. The Stepbrother bonded back as they put one of their arms to each other's shoulders.

"Here are your winners, Chet and Lorenzo, The Stepbrothers!" Chef announced from the sidelines.

Rick Knox then proceeds to hold their arms up in the air as the crowd faintly reacts to them.

"The Stepbrother has drawn a line for the Tag Team division, folks!" Chris said. "If we have another championship belt for them as of now!"

"We would like to get to that situation as soon as possible, but indeed, they made a mark for the division! Congratulations to both Chet and Lorenzo! But props also to the Twins, they made the crowd stood up for a bit there, Chris." Excalibur replied.

"Yeah, they could be a fan favorite, but not all of them."

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming up next is _**The Battle of the Sexes! **_I mean, not a man versus woman kind of a match, but a battle of hunks! Because we will now see Justin taking on Alejandro for a pass to the Quarterfinals of the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament! And that match is coming up next!"

The Stepbrothers are now alone by themselves as they performed their patented gestures to the crowd as they cheered to end this segment.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Add-versatility _– (Electric Chair Drop/Moonsault combination) (Twins' signature tag team move)

_Knock That Adversity _– (Hurricanrana followed by 619/Tiger Feint Kick and ends with a Phenomenal Forearm/Springboard Forearm Smash) (Twins' signature tag team move)

_Step-Cutter_ – (Gory Bomb/Cutter combination) (Stepbrothers' tag team finisher)

* * *

A/N: Decent win for The Stepbrothers! Congratulations!

And hooray for the new cover image! :D What do you think? Is it good or bad? Let me know!

If you enjoyed this fic so far, I suggest you rate the matches, let's say you are the Dave Meltzers. Lowest is DUD, highest is 5… well, 7? Maybe up to 6 is fine! :D

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

R&R! Please, I need it! :(

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 8:57(via pinfall)**

**Next Match: Justin vs. Alejandro - Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**


	5. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 4

**Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament: Justin vs. Alejandro**

The patented double-screen and moving graphics were seen as two competitors were making their way inside of the arena.

From the left, Justin was walking from the aisle until he stopped by to look at the mirror while he unknowingly was caught by the fans, taking a selfie behind the hunk.

To the other side of the screen, Alejandro was grinning while making his entrance. The grin sends shockwaves to the audience, especially the girls, who some of them got swooned due to his presence. He shrugged afterward and made his way inside of the ring.

* * *

"This match is a single fall and it is a qualifying match for the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 20 minutes!" Chef stated the match details loudly. "Introducing first, to my left, weighing 108 pounds, make your noise heard by Justin!"

The fans were heavily cheering for Justin as he simply posed for them and chanted his name in the process.

Interestingly, the referee for this match was none other than Aubrey Edwards, who seemed uncertain for the moment but clearly got distracted by both men's existence in the ring.

"Next, to my right, weighing 109 pounds, send your love, if there is one… for Alejandro!"

Most of the audience booed the man after posing in front of them, while the others have thought the Latino hunk otherwise. Meanwhile, the referee looked at him with chagrin without the competitors' idea.

"Welcome back to another qualifying match for the upcoming Super Tournament between two young studs as interestingly, Aubrey Edwards, our current referee is I think, is irritated," Excalibur said. "What do you think, Chris?"

"It seems they are two muscles in that ring, it's pretty normal to get a rub by these guys. No lie, she's lucky for being there despite getting annoyed by them. But I doubt that she is really annoyed by their presence." Chris answered.

Before the match began, Alejandro told Justin to stop as the former suddenly took out his whole shirt and showed his bare chest to everyone. The referee, Aubrey Edwards could not stop looking but quickly reminds herself to be stoic at all times. While Justin could not contain his envy for his opposition.

"Look at that physique of Alejandro, he got the looks, the flamboyance, the muscle, that's all it takes to become a threat to someone," Chris said.

"Well, indeed, he's got it all—OH! JUSTIN WITH AN UPPERCUT, RIGHT OFF THE BAT!" Excalibur got surprised when Justin suddenly attacks Alejandro. "Right into the pin… 1-2—he kicks out!"

The bell rung after that as Justin took cover of Alejandro and whips him into another corner. Justin splats Alejandro's chest with several chops that made the crowd wooing to the sound of it.

"Thunderous chops by Justin… Big Back Body Drop by Justin, sending Alejandro a few feet away!" Excalibur said. "Now Justin's time to shine, I believe!"

While Alejandro is still down, Justin unveiled his shirt to the people, especially to the referee, who cannot contain to get flushed by the bare body of the bunk but quickly reprimands him. The crowd immediately "REF'S BLUSHING!" multiple times but she quickly denies it by bellowing. Justin smirked on this situation.

As he looks back, Justin was met by Alejandro's arm, sending him down to the mat for a while.

"Big Lariat by Alejandro and goes for the pin and kicks out at two!" Excalibur said.

"I think both of them need to learn about their awareness of their surrounding cause that all happened within a minute!" Chris said.

Alejandro went to the resting Justin to crush his wrist with his elbow as he locks in a Fujiwara Armbar submission, Justin was writhing in pain.

"Look at this move by Alejandro, he's extending Justin's arm or wrist slowly and tries to break it," Chris observed. "I think he's trying to make him tap."

"Well, you are maybe right, Chris. But let's see if Justin can escape the hold." Excalibur replied.

After fifteen or twenty seconds, Justin uses the injured arm with force to hold Alejandro's neck for a surprise roll-up, but Alejandro quickly kicks out.

"Oh, wow with a surprise roll-up, Justin escapes the hold but Alejandro quickly takes offense back to Justin…" Excalibur said.

"I'm surprised he didn't break the arm," Chris added.

That said offense was multiple stomps to his head and the injured arm. Alejandro deadlifts Justin as the latter got collided with the top rope and got send back to the canvas with a Slingshot Suplex, Justin screaming in pain. Alejandro pins Justin for a count.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Justin kicks out!

While Justin was still in agony, Alejandro decided to take him to next level… literally, as he climbs up to the top turnbuckle, waiting for his counterpart to get up. As soon as Justin stood up from his feet, Alejandro leaps up until…

"OH! SPINEBUSTER CATCHES ALEJANDRO IN MID-AIR! GREAT COUNTER BY THE EYE CANDY!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"That took his head off!" Chris added.

The crowd clapped for that counter as they chanted Justin's name in unison. The referee began counting as neither man moved from their position. When the count begins to increase, they began to move but at a slow pace as they both grab the ropes nearby and simultaneously stand to their feet. Both began to trade strikes with one another- Alejandro with punches, while Justin has forearm shots. After a few trades, Justin begins to dominate as he continues to shot Alejandro to the face.

"Multiple forearms have been sent straight to Alejandro's face! That's incredible!" Chris got impressed by Justin's actions.

"Now Justin Irish-whips Alejandro to the ropes… Big Pump Kick by Justin, sending Alejandro outside of the ring!" Excalibur said.

The Bicycle Kick sends the Latino down outside as The Canadian Model climbs up to the top turnbuckle and his eyes are set to Alejandro.

"OHHH! DIVING CROSSBODY TO THE OUTSIDE! HOLY COW!" Excalibur announced loudly.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"Holy schmoly, Justin dives like he was actually in a photoshoot! That should be a highlight!" Chris added.

Meanwhile, Justin took some time to think of his next move to take out his Spanish counterpart as he lightened up. He opened the curtain underneath the ring as he finds up a table, which made the crowd popped for its appearance. Justin set up the folded table, but the crowd pleaded him to get another table from under.

"There's a table set outside of the ring! This should be interesting…" Chris said. "Now he's getting another one underneath, what's up with his plan?"

"Oh, just the usual, adding more damage to your opponents, that's what Justin said on his mind right now," Excalibur answered.

Soon after unfolding the second table beside the first, Justin looked confident as he went back to the ring but was met with Alejandro's knee, collapsing the hunk in the process.

"Oh! Big knee strike by Alejandro… sets him up high above… Powerbomb by Alejandro, pinning him for the count…" Excalibur said.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Justin kicks out!" Excalibur said.

"Good gracious, how does he even survive that?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Now what in the world is Alejandro thinking now?"

Alejandro props Justin beside him at the middle rope as he was going for a Spanish Fly move but Justin blocks the attempt by striking his elbow to Alejandro's noggin. Alejandro soon dropped himself to the mat as Justin was wiggling his arm of concern.

"Now Justin is still on the ropes… OH! Alejandro with a Step-Up Enzuigiri using the ropes as a launching pad… OH MY GOD! JUSTIN COLLAPSES IN THE APRON, BACK FIRST!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"My goodness! That has got to be it! Put him out of his misery, Ale!" Chris said.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"I think Justin might be knocked out cold after that landing…" Excalibur said.

Alejandro now was grasping Justin's unconscious body between the ropes to stood him up still but Justin was on spaghetti legs. Alejandro then dropkicks Justin to make him fall to a table at the outside, but miraculously, Justin became aware as he held both arms on the rope, trying to survive.

"Wow, just like that Justin is alive and well…" Chris said.

"Whoa, Alejandro… Sunset Flip Powerb—Wait a minute! Justin is still fighting for his life, blocking the attempt…" Excalibur said. "Hold on a second…"

A new presence entered the ramp and the ring immediately as the crowd booed the new individual in the ring, due to its appearance and obvious circumstances.

"IT'S HEATHER!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"What is she doing here?!" Chris asked.

Justin saw the queen bee in the blink of an eye as he still tries to fight Alejandro's strength until Heather did execute a move…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather with a Superkick to Justin… POWERBOMB BY ALEJANDRO TO JUSTIN TO THE TABLE!" Excalibur said.

"Wow! I have never seen that tandem offense like what they just did! That should be over!" Chris assumed. "He's not even moving at this point!"

"TWG! TWG! TWG!" The crowd chanted optimistically.

"Unbelievable scene here, folks! The Power Couple, as per statistics, has been given us their rub!" Excalibur said.

Alejandro saw Heather at the ring and quickly moves inside as he smirked over to the girl of his dreams. He held her hands boldly as they tried to smooch inside of the ring. But all of a sudden, another person entered the entranceway and was holding a Kendo Stick, this made the audience popped.

"OH! Look who's here to even the odds…" Chris said weakly.

"It's Beth, with a Kendo Stick on her hand! The couple has no idea that they are here!" Excalibur said as Beth took the first shot to Alejandro, which made Heather shook. "Here comes Beth with those shots to the couple! Shot to Heather, shot to Alejandro, or vice-versa, it doesn't even matter!"

Beth then took out her frustrations to Heather with continuous shots to her body until Alejandro wisely picks up the stick from Beth, who looked back to see Alejandro was breaking the stick in half. Beth gulped at this predicament as she prepares for a strike to come but that was not the case.

"OH! JUSTIN WITH A KENDO STICK AND HITS ALEJANDRO'S BACK!" Excalibur exclaimed. "That just saved Beth!"

"Oh my God, Justin now takes his turn with the stick but this time on Alejandro!" Chris stated.

Justin takes out Alejandro, who was holding most of his parts. Justin then focuses on Beth, who was looking at him the whole time. He winked and tosses the Kendo Stick to Beth, who simply catches him.

"Now that's what you call 'Sharing is Caring!'" Excalibur said.

Now it was Beth's turn to attack Heather, who was crawling slowly towards the apron. Beth made her way there as Justin is now observing Alejandro's movement.

"Justin, setting Alejandro and lifts him up… Michinoku Driver!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro kicks out!

"Alejandro is still in the match…" Chris said. "Unbelievable!"

"Now what Justin can do to finish this once in for all?" Excalibur added. "Justin climbs again to the top turnbuckle… going for something big here…"

"Hold on, what's going on between Heather and Beth?"

"I don't know… it seems they are tugging that stick around their hands!"

Tug-of-war was the battle between Heather and Beth currently as they tried to yank it as hard as they can, but they were equally strengthening out. Until Heather yanks hardly the stick, sending Beth beside her, still playing the tug. Until something crazy happened…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!" Chris exclaimed.

"SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP WITH THE KENDO STICK, SENDING BOTH THROUGH THE OTHER TABLE!" Excalibur said.

Both were holding their chest and coughing hardly as the crowd is also hardly popping for the big spot for the women, chanting "HOLY SHIT!" once again. Because of this, Justin got caught up by the scene as he didn't have the time to focus back on Alejandro.

"Wait a minute… Alejandro… SPANISH FLY FROM THE TOP! ALEJANDRO COVERS JUSTIN QUICKLY!" Excalibur said.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUSTIN KICKS OUT!

Alejandro cannot believe that Justin survives the big move from the top, even the audience was in awe after that.

"UN-BE-LIEVABLE!" Excalibur reacted.

"WOW! JUST WOW!" Chris added.

Alejandro took his time to recuperate himself and to brainstorm to improve his strategy. After ten seconds of stalling, Alejandro saw Justin getting up as he lifts the hunk up.

"Alejandro… going for a Powerbomb—Nope! A Package Piledriver? Justin blocks once again… and sends him for a Back Body Drop but Alejandro stood up on his feet… Justin ducks the lariat… Superkick by Justin to Alejandro, who was staggering to his feet!" Excalibur said.

"_Supermodel Kick_ by Justin!" Chris added. "And he's still standing but reeling…"

"Justin picks up Ale, he's up on his shoulders… Oh! Death Valley to the turnbuckles… and another one to the other corner… and another one… and another one, that's four corners… ONE FINAL DEATH VALLEY DRIVER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!"

"He didn't even go for the pin! That's crucial!" Chris said. "He's going to the top again…"

"FROG SPLASH BY JUSTIN! THIS COULD BE HIS TRIUMPH!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro's foot hangs on to the bottom rope, the referee's count was null and void. Justin cannot believe that just happened in his eyes.

"Of course! Alejandro has ways!" Chris said. "Classic Ale…"

"That just made Justin more upset than we could think of, he's now on the corner looking to end this match…" Excalibur said. "Justin going for a home run… OHHHH! HUGE LARIAT BY ALEJANDRO! He just beheaded him!"

"Wow! That will blow your neck off!"

Immediately, Alejandro sets Justin up for his big move.

"Here comes his finisher, it's called _Paquete de la Muerte_!" Chris said.

"OHHH! PACKAGE PILEDRIVER, CENTER OF THE RING, HE COVERS JUSTIN!" Excalibur said.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession as the crowd was neutral about the outcome of the match, mostly, Alejandro received boos because he obviously triumphed.

"Here is your winner, Alejandro!" Chef announced from the timekeeper's area.

"And there we go, Alejandro has received a ticket to the upcoming tournament! Can he become the first-ever TWG World Champion?" Chris said. "With his bag of tricks, can he use it to gain momentum or will it shift his impetus?"

"We will find that answer at the next event – Chris McCalibur Super Tournament!" Excalibur added.

"Still wondering who made that name, because it is weird to say it."

"Coming up next is another six-man tag team match that will determine our new contender's for the TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championships! Between Jen, Tom, and Lindsay; and Blaineley, Sierra, and Topher!" Excalibur announced.

"Ooh, this is gonna be a sizzling moment! I'm gonna look up to this!" Chris reacted enthusiastically.

In the ring, Alejandro was now holding a microphone as he taps it twice to make sure his voice was heard around him and began speaking.

"_¡Ustedes, todos ustedes, experimentarán mi poder de influencia y se irán a casa llorando! En el Torneo Mundial de Títulos... _(You people, all of you, will experience my power of influence and you will go home crying! At the World Title Tournament...) I will be your Champion, whether you like it or not! I will be the best competitor in this company! No one can stop me, nor everyone at the back! I will crush those _personas estúpidas_ (stupid people) under my hands! And you cannot deny that!"

Alejandro simply dropped the mic as the crowd somehow cheered upon the promo that he just said. As he left the ring, he assisted Heather, who was assisted by the staff as he easily lifts her on his shoulder. He went back to the entranceway as he once looked back to the crowd to let loose his smirk. The crowd booed after seeing that signature expression.

The segment ended there as the screen went black.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

Spanish Fly – (Alejandro's signature move)

_Supermodel Kick _(Superkick) – (Justin's signature move)

Death Valley Driver/s – (Justin's signature move)

Frog Splash – (Justin's signature move)

_Paquete de la Muerte_ (Package Piledriver) – (Alejandro's finishing move)

* * *

A/N: This one's kinda back-and-forth of planning. I have plans to get a dirty finish, but I changed my mind. Let Alejandro win clean! That will put him on radar by his fellow peers. The table spots were on-the-spot of planning since I wanted to make this one longer for a bit, so it adds up to the drama, probably. :3

What can you say about the match and the matches so far? Let me know! If you enjoyed this fic so far, I suggest you rate the matches, let's say you are the Dave Meltzers. Lowest is DUD, highest is 5… well, 7? Maybe up to 6 is fine! :D

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

R&R!

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 9:34 (via pinfall)**

**Next Match: Tom, Jen & Lindsay vs. Topher, Blaineley & Sierra - #1 Contender's Match for the TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championship**


	6. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 5

**#1 Contender's Six-Person Tag Team Match for the TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Championship: The Paparazzi (Sierra, Topher & Blaineley) vs. Team Passion-istas (Jen, Tom & Lindsay)**

The usual double-screen, moving match card graphic was shown.

Firstly, from the left screen, Sierra & Topher leads the charge for their team, showing off their best pose to the audience, with additional hand claps to them. Meanwhile, behind them, Blaineley was looking to the camera, arrogantly showing her golden wrestling boots, retaining her upper attire; the fans behind her were aggressively booing the woman in her golden boots.

Lastly, to the right side, Jen & Tom were giving out papers to some members of the audience, assumingly advertising their blogs and vlogs. Lindsay behind them was easily skipping to the entranceway, shaking hands with the crowd.

* * *

It was now time for Chef Hatchet's cue to announce the match overall.

"This six-person tag team match is one fall only and has the time limit of only 15 minutes. The winner of this match will receive a title shot for the TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Championships!"

The crowd clapped immediately and soon Chef continued.

"To my left, weighing at around 180 pounds combined, they are Sierra, Topher, & Blaineley – THE PAPARAZZI!"

The audience then booed the team, but not for all of the members, but for one individual.

"LET'S GO MILDRED! LET'S GO MILDRED! LET'S GO MILDRED!" The crowd chanted sarcastically that made Blaineley glared to them as she covers her ears with her palms.

"To my right, they weigh in a total of 174 pounds, they are Jen, Tom, & Lindsay – THE PASSIONISTAS!"

The fans went cheering hard for them, especially to the blonde girl, who waved them in return.

"LET'S GO LINDSAY! LET'S GO LINDSAY! LET'S GO LINDSAY!" The crowd chanted once more.

The teams began deliberating in private as on who will collide first inside.

"Another six-person tag team match coming our way here… as teams finally decided on which one will battle first." Excalibur said. "Our referee, Patrick Hernandez, will be officiating this match thoroughly."

"You see that their team names looked terrible… I'm okay with judging, but hearing their names? That is way worse!" Chris commented.

"I'm surprised that you dislike _The Paparazzi_ because they are your followers… and Blaineley."

"Yeah, I know. I know the two of them but I don't know about Blaineley… her presence is still unprecedented to me. Sounds weird, isn't it?" Chris replied. "Did you even watch the whole series?"

"I'm not a Canadian, Chris," Excalibur answered. "And I don't watch T.V. no more."

The match officially began when the ring bell chimed from the arena as Topher and Tom will collide with each other in the ring.

"These guys' appearance and build don't fit in this, but I wanna know what they have for this match," Chris said.

"Collar-and-elbow tie-up, starting the match, as usual, both men battling it out on who's getting the upper hand," Excalibur said, commentating the current situation. "It seems that they are equal at this point."

"Hmmm, they really are trying to utilize on what they have just learned from their training, isn't it, Excalibur?"

"Whoa! Tom just shoves Topher from out of nowhere… and Topher answers back with a Shoulder Tackle, sending Tom down!"

The apprentice of Chris was seemingly grinning to the fans, who just booed him for his signature grin. Then, he immediately notices Chris from the balcony, who seemed confused after he saw his unwanted counterpart. Topher decided to stall time to greet the Total Drama host.

"Hello, Chris! What do you think?!" Topher asked, standing on the middle rope. "Did I do great?"

"Uhhh…" Chris only replied.

"YOU SUCK!" One fan shouted, making the other chuckled and joined that fan to chant it a few times.

"Wow, these fans really hated Topher, for some reason, he looks he could replace you in—"

Chris interrupts Excalibur by replying. "What?! Hell no! I will die for my crimes and—"

This time, Excalibur was the one who breaks the conversation. "Hey! Tom with a sneaky roll-up… Topher quickly escapes the pin!"

Topher tries to attack Tom with a Crossbody but Tom catches him in time, trying to slam Topher down, who immediately counters with a Small Package, Tom quickly kicks out. After both men got up, they stared at each other and the crowd was applauding for their short showdown.

"Stalemate from these two and the crowd just loves it!" Excalibur said. "Tom shoves Topher from his back to the ropes… Topher with a leapfrog over Tom… Tom with another catch to Topher, in the form of a Deep Arm Drag, sending Topher to his corner… Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Look what we got here…"

"Sierra enters herself… with Tom? Wow, she really dares to insert himself, eh?" Chris added.

The audience got wowed at her audacity on entering the ring.

"CODY DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" One fan bellowed.

"NO! I LOVE HIM FOR ALL OF MY LIFE!" Sierra responded hastily, making the audience boo to the Cody-centric girl. "In fact, I'm gonna make a vlog tomorrow about how I got the best vlog than those two over there!" She gestured the two fashion bloggers on the other side.

That statement alone made the two former racers, upset as Jen requested to be inserted in the ring. But to no avail, Tom instantly sprints towards Sierra, who manages to dodge the incoming strike as Tom hits the turnbuckles instead. Tom walked unsteadily after and was unaware of his surroundings as Sierra launches Tom with a Back Body Drop with such height, even the commentators were baffled at this showing.

"WHAT A HEIGHT OF BACK BODY DROP BY SIERRA!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"If I have one thing in mind right now is that I wanna avoid Sierra for taking me into the sky, that was just a horrible and scary height!" Chris added.

Luckily, Tom landed onto his corner as Jen tags Tom, making her legal in the ring. While Tom was being guided by Lindsay outside. Both of them spun around in circles to time their first shot. It was Sierra who fired first with a boot but Jen blocks the attacking foot as Jen fires with few forearm shots, with an additional plethora of slaps to the cheeks of Sierra.

"Wow! I have never seen such aggressive slaps such as this! That will make someone bleed red, or color it!" Chris said.

"I concur. Jen kicks Sierra in the gut…" Excalibur said. "And she drags her into the corner… the tag was made to Tom."

"I'm wondering why didn't they tag Lindsay since she is still… fresh?" Chris asked Excalibur.

"Well, I think it's a part of their strategy, try to keep her healthy for the time being until everyone on her side needs her help."

Jen holds Sierra's shoulders to make Tom kick her in the gut again. Jen exits and went back to the apron as Tom climbs up to the middle turnbuckle and hits Sierra with a Leaping Lariat.

"Tom with a Lariat from the second turnbuckle and covers Sierra… kick out at 2!" Excalibur said. "Now Tom applies a somewhat a Leg Scissors Hold to Sierra's neck…"

"For me, the problem of this is that Sierra is tall and easily the stronger between two, look what happened to the blogger boy, a few minutes ago. I wouldn't do this, but this could be an alternative to take her down." Chris said.

"Chris, now you are talking serious here… I am so surprised at you right now…"

After a few seconds, Sierra rises up from her feet as she slowly transitioning Tom into a Fireman's Carry and slams him with a Samoan Drop, dropping herself again in the process.

"Counter by Sierra, a Samoan Drop… both of them are trying to make a tag… they tag themselves out, Blaineley and Jen are in!" Excalibur said.

"This is gonna be interesting!" Chris added.

The audience cooed at this blooming encounter between the two as they inaudibly talking trash with each other. It gets more intense as Jen shoves Blaineley, Blaineley shoves back in return. Jen strikes first with a Lariat attempt but Blaineley quickly got out of the way and hits a Dropkick to Jen, sending her down in the canvas. The crowd was not pleased by this as they booed her hardly and even chanting her real name.

"MILDRED! MILDRED! MILDRED!"

"Look at the crowd, swarming with disapproval from Blaineley. Man, she is that damn self-centered." Chris said.

"Speaking of which, Blaineley takes out Lindsay from the apron with a forearm, adding more boos for her," Excalibur said. "Blaineley is taking a rub from the crowd with her golden boots, she is so overzealous, don't you think?"

"She is like that, but who knows, she's Blaineley for God's sake!"

"Now Jen is now trapped under Blaineley's Rear Chin Lock, cranking her left to right."

Meanwhile, Lindsay, who just got back up from the attack of Blaineley, is trying to encourage her partner. The crowd followed suit to her plea as they clapped in unison to cheer over her tag team partner. Soon after, Jen starts to rise from the grips of Bianeley as she hits a Stunner, plus a Lariat by Jen to even the odds as both oppositions collapsed.

"Huge Lariat by Jen and Lindsay is desperately trying to get a tag from Jen!" Excalibur said.

"Like what you said earlier, I think this is the best time to make herself important!" Chris added.

Jen slowly crawled her way to her corner, while Blaineley was a little too late for her to move as Jen tags Lindsay, who earned a big pop from the crowd. She set her sight to Blaineley, who tries to tag herself out but the blonde yanks the hair out of the host.

"Here we go with Lindsay taking out Blaineley with a Lariat… another Lariat… and another one! Lindsay on the ropes… RUNNING HURRICANRANA BY LINDSAY!" Excalibur exclaimed. "The crowd got ecstatic after seeing that move!"

"Unthinkable that someone like her would use that move…" Chris added.

Lindsay sends a flying kiss to every side of the audience who cheered for her. Then, she immediately focuses on Blaineley, who is on the corner and was unaware of the surroundings. Lindsay dashes to the corner as she hits a Running Hip Attack on Blaineley, but that doesn't stop there.

"OH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS LINDSAY DOING?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Stinkface—I mean _Lind-Face_ to the face of Blaineley, who immediately recoiled from the not-so-healthy of an impact!" Excalibur said.

"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!" The crowd chanted, targeting Blaineley, who just spew out particles of Lindsay off her face.

Lindsay climbs up to the top to perform a big move. But before she could hit a move, Blaineley miraculously came back and hits a vicious Neckbreaker Slam, almost landing on her head. The crowd and the commentators reacted shockingly and cringing to the move.

"Blaineley with a Neckbreaker to Lindsay, but I believe she just saved herself from landing her head with her feet sticking to the post," Excalibur said.

"But still, that could have ended badly! She may be finished right now!" Chris replied.

"Blaineley with a cover…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jen breaks up the count by a stomp to the back of Blaineley.

"Jen saves the match up for her team…" Excalibur said. "Oh, what's Jen got in mind? She lifts on her shoulders… TKO by Jen to Blaineley, sending her outside…"

"Here comes Sierra!" Chris added.

"Jen did not see Sierra coming in… up to her shoulders – Samoan Drop to Jen, also sending her outside! Here comes Tom… Sierra saw it coming and kicks Tom to the midsection… Sierra lifts him up—OH! STUN DOG MILLIONAIRE BY TOM!"

"Sierra's on spaghetti legs, staggering to her feet!" Chris said.

"Tom sends Blaineley outside with a Clothesline… Uh-oh! Topher's in the opposite corner, going for a Superkick… Oh, Tom blocks the kick… TOPHER WITH THE OTHER KICK! That just sends him outside!"

After the Dragon Whip Kick by Topher, he saw his fellow colleagues on the outside except for Lindsay, who was dealing with her neck on a corner. He bounces on the ropes and launches himself with a Suicide Dive, taking down his opponents, his team easily escapes the launch.

"_Topé Suicida _by Topher to the outside!" Excalibur said.

"Wow, I have never seen him do that but that was a great move to take down the opposition," Chris added.

Topher climbs up to the apron to bow to the crowd, who were booing and applauding him simultaneously. He enters back in the ring to find Lindsay but was caught off-guard by Lindsay's Split-Legged Jawbreaker, holding his jaw.

"Lungblower by Lindsay! Oh, she just got pummeled by the Big Boot of Blaineley… Topher, still holding his jaw, lifts Lindsay up… GERMAN SUPLEX TO LINDSAY! Now Sierra is in the ring, Topher launches Sierra… A BIG ELBOW DROP TO LINDSAY'S CHEST!"

"WOW! THAT WAS A GREAT TEAMWORK!" Chris reacted, impressed by their current cooperation.

"Blaineley pins Lindsay now, while Topher and Sierra tries to protect the pin…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OHHH! DROPKICK BY THE VLOGGERS TO BOTH TOPHER AND SIERRA, BREAKING THE PIN! BUT BOTH LINDSAY AND BLAINELEY GOT SQUASHED IN THE PROCESS!" Excalibur exclaimed. "And they called that _Shop Till U Drop_!"

The crowd applauded and whistled to the teams as they chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" chants continuously. After what seems to be a lifetime, both Blaineley and Sierra stood up, hanging in the ropes. For some reason, Blaineley talked to Sierra about what just happened until…

"Whoa, what is going over there?" Chris asked Excalibur.

"It seemed that Blaineley thought that Sierra squashed her and broke the pin intentionally," Excalibur answered.

Sierra shoves Blaineley, then Blaineley answers back with one of her own. But both were being unaware that Tom was preparing for a strike to them.

"Here comes Tom—OH! TOM KICKED BLAINELEY HARD! I think he was going to superkick Sierra, who just manage to sidestep."

"That kicks just send Blaineley into sleep! That was rough, not gonna lie." Chris added.

Because Tom was perplexed to this situation, Sierra took advantage of it as she lifts herself up, trying to hit a Backstabber to Tom, who squirmed his body and uses his back to push Sierra out of his body. Sierra looked behind to meet Lindsay's Split-Legged Jawbreaker, she called Tom to do something, who obliged. Tom lifts Sierra in a Fireman's carry as he drops Sierra with a Rolling Senton. Tom signals Jen, who is on the top rope as she hits a Frog Splash to Sierra.

"_Shop Drop _by Jen! But Sierra's not legal in this match!" Excalibur said.

"Whoa, look at Blaineley, she made back to the corner and Topher comes back!" Chris added. "These people are unaware of the tag, I assume."

"Topher on the top… Diving Crossbody by Topher to both Tom and Lindsay, sending them out!"

Topher's eyes are locked on Jen, who just looked frightened by his presence as she notices that her team was out. She tries to talk to him in a nice conversation, but Topher was not having of that as he kicks Jen's gut and hooks both arms to hit a Tiger Bomb. This made the crowd boo him more.

"Tiger Bomb by Topher and this crowd doesn't like that," Excalibur said. "And Tom stealthily made his way back and tags Lindsay without the knowledge of Topher."

"Better to look back around already, if I were in your shoes," Chris said.

"SUPERKICK BY TOM! THAT MAY BE IT! THE REFEREE COUNTS…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Topher kicks out just in time before the third count! Tom cannot believe he escapes the move.

"Wow! Just in time for a kickout!" Chris said. "Tom needs to strategize this and this panicking could not cost them an opportunity."

"Tom looks at Lindsay, who wants to tag herself in… Oh! Lindsay just got pulled in the apron by Blaineley! Lindsay tries to fight back… OH! A HEART PUNCH! _TOTAL SMACKDOWN_ by Blaineley… DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT – DIRT-DT TO THE FLOOR!"

"Lindsay is out!"

The crowd was booing Blaineley loudly as she was looking at Tom, who was looking nervous at the moment because he got no one to tag. When he looks back and tries to hold a conversation with someone in the ring, who was Topher, he got smashed by a Running Lariat by Topher.

"OH! THE _TOPHER EXPERIENCE_, A LARIAT BY TOPHER!" Excalibur said.

"That turned him inside and out!" Chris added.

Blaineley and Sierra soon joined Topher, who told them to lift Tom up, they immediately obliged. Both girls lift Tom in an Electric Chair position, while Topher climbs up to the top.

"Uh-oh! I am not gonna like what will happen here…" Chris asked.

"Topher on top again… OHHH! DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP AND ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP COMBINATION! THE _TOWER OF FAME_!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Topher covers Tom for a pin…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rung in succession as the winning team posed to the fans, who were not so satisfied by the outcome of the match, booing them as a whole team.

"Here is your winner, Sierra, Blaineley, and Topher - The Paparazzi!" Chef announced from the timekeeper's area.

The referee raised both Topher and Blaineley's hands while Sierra holds the other half of Topher's. The crowd continues on booing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is official – The Natural Surfers will take on The Paparazzi for the TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championships at our next event!" Excalibur said, congratulating them.

"Wow! I have never thought they could win this in a manner that I have never seen from them since Total Drama!" Chris replied.

"Speaking of the next event, two more matches will take place tonight as both matches are for a slot for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament to become the inaugural TWG World Champion! One of them is up next!"

Suddenly, Blaineley requested a microphone from Chef, who easily complied as she lightly taps the device to make sure her voice was heard around the theatre.

"The Natural Surfers, especially Geoff and Bridgette, we're coming for your titles… and I'm coming for you two!" Blaineley paused for a bit as she heard the roaring boos from the crowd. "See you at the next event!" She said the statement with venom.

Blaineley simply dropped the microphone as they raised their hands once again, this time, without the referee as the crowd continues to boo and began to chant her real name violently.

"MILDRED SUCKS! MILDRED SUCKS! MILDRED SUCKS!"

But this not deter them as they got out of the ring to the entranceway to give them goodbyes as it was the end of the segment.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Lind-Face _\- (Stinkface; parodied from RIkishi) (Lindsay's signature move)

Big Boot (Blaineley), followed by a German Suplex (Topher) and ends with Topher lifting Sierra for an Elbow Drop to the opponent's chest – (The Paparazzi's triple tag team signature move)

_Shop Till U Drop _– (Missile Dropkick) (Jen and Tom's signature moves)

_Shop Drop _\- (Frog Splash) (Jen's signature move)

Split-Legged Jawbreaker (Lindsay), followed by Rolling Senton (Tom) and ends with _Shop Drop_ (Jen) – (The Passion-istas' triple tag team signature move

_Total Smackdown _– (Heart Punch) (Blaineley's signature move)

_Dirt-DT _– (Double Underhook DDT) (Blaineley's signature move)

_Topher Experience _– (Lariat, sometimes running) (Topher's signature move)

_Tower of Fame _– (Double Team Electric Chair Drop (Blaineley and Sierra)/Diving Double Foot Stomp (Topher) (The Paparazzi's triple tag team finisher)

* * *

A/N: What a wild match this is! There are drama, conflict, and action!

Since what's currently happening in this world is uncertain, I decided to update more of this fic! Yes, as long as I have nothing to do, I can write this with progress, so expect it to be awesome in the upcoming matches! (But still not sure about what kind of awesomeness will they deliver!)

What are your thoughts on this match? You can review it and give it a rating, let's say you're the Dave Meltzers. Lol.

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

I'll see you soon!

Please R&R!

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 10:35 (via pinfall)**

**Next Match: ? vs ? - Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**

**Announced Match for Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Event (so far):**

**The Natural Surfers (Bridgette, Geoff, & Brody) (c) vs. The Paparazzi (Blaineley, Sierra, & Topher) – TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championship**


	7. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 6

**Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament: Mike vs. Cameron**

The usual double-screen, moving graphics showed up. In between screens, participants have shown to come out of the entranceway towards the ring.

On the left side of the screen, Mike showed up, alongside with his girlfriend, Zoey, who shake hands with the members of the crowd. While Mike, perform a ballerina act, resembling one of his polar personalities.

On the other side, Cameron was holding a bubble bottle with a blower on the other hand. He blew the content twice to both sides, much to the delight of the audience, especially the teenagers.

* * *

Everything was ready as they packed up, especially Cameron, who put the bubble package beside him. Chef then proceeds to introduce them.

"This match is a single fall and it is a qualifying match for the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 20 minutes!" Chef stated the match details loudly. "Introducing first, to my left, weighing 96 pounds, give it up for Mike!"

Mike proceeds to spin around and flail like a canary as the crowd cheered _The MPD_.

Chef continued as he removes a piece of a cue card from his hands. "And to my right, weighing 92 pounds, Cameron!"

The younger audience cheered for _The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy_, making different cheerful noises. Cameron shyly greeted them with a wave.

"And lastly… your referee for this match is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…ZOEY!"

Both competitors gasped as _The Indie Chick _happilyoffered the referee t-shirt from Chef, who rolled out of the ring. The red-haired girl wore the special attire and looked at both men, who got dumbfounded after the announcement. She smiled and chuckled afterward.

"Welcome back to the show where… you heard it right, Zoey, The Indie Chick, will be the official enforcer for this match between Cameron and Mike, who were best of friends with each other since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!" Excalibur said.

"Plus, adding Zoey to the mix, you can get a… uhhh… an interesting wildcard…" Chris said, averting disaster from his statement.

"You know that I get that, Chris, you know that."

Chris did not come up with a reply as the match will be commencing in a few moments.

The best friends shake hands first as a sign of sportsmanship, good luck, and respect.

"Are you ready, guys?" Zoey told both men, who immediately nodded and signals the timekeeper to ring the bell. "Let's begin!"

The bell chimed as the match begins with a Waistlock from Cameron to Mike, who tries to break the lock with his strength. The strength went helpful for Mike as he broke free out of the hold to switch places with Cameron, using the same move.

"Mike… with the Waistlock of his own…" Excalibur said.

"I don't think he can lock it in properly since Cameron is small and is easily agile from this situation," Chris added, observing the match carefully.

Chris told the truth, due to them being polar opposites, Cameron squirms out of his way from the hold as he crouches behind from Mike; stalemate occurred as the crowd clapped for their mini-showdown.

"This is tough from Zoey's perspective. You have Mike, who is her soulmate from the day they met until now and can share their care for each other freely. On the other hand, Cameron is a guy who really can rely on anything, because he knows the answers from his head." Chris said.

"We can tell… and looks like Cameron has something say for Zoey." Excalibur said.

"Hey, Zoey, do you have a bet on who's winning here?" Cameron asked Zoey.

"Huh?" Zoey feigningly reacted as she scratches her head, nothing to reply to the question. She then saw Mike, who beckons her to go to him. "Huh, what is it?"

"Are you on my side or his side?" Mike then asks his girlfriend.

"What? What are you—"

The crowd interrupted Zoey's reply with the chant of "WHO'S GONNA WIN?" multiple times.

"Uh-oh, looks like they just eavesdropped to their conversation." Chris chuckled. "That is a hard question to answer."

"It is pretty hard to pick one actually," Excalibur replied. "Since she's a ref and she can't do manipulation."

"HEY!" Zoey cried as the crowd stopped shouting. "I don't wanna be one-sided here! If you're both gonna ask me those questions, I'm calling this over already!"

The crowd immediately booed the referee, Zoey was in disbelief after hearing their genuine reaction.

"Looks like the people here don't want to see a DQ finish right away. But I believe, Zoey got pressured after questioning by Mike and Cameron." Excalibur said.

Both Mike and Cameron shrugged in response as they resumed their battle. Firing the first shot, Mike kicks Cameron to the gut and twists his arm, dragging him in the middle.

"Here comes Mike with a Fireman's Carry Takedown… Mike bounces to the ropes and passes Cameron by… Mike on the ropes again, Cameron with a leapfrog over Mike… Cameron with a back roll and manages to catch Mike into a pin… Mike kicks out, barely making it in two!" Excalibur said.

"Back and forth action already? These two really can get along…" Chris added.

Both are back on their feet already. Mike found Cameron, recovering on a corner as he charges towards the corner. Suddenly, Cameron leaps over Mike again to catch him surprise with a Sunset Flip pin. Mike kicks out at two.

"Mike got surprised after that… Oh, Cameron catches Mike again with a roll-up… another two count!" Excalibur said.

Mike went sliding outside, trying to recover the uncomprehensive sequence by Cameron, who instinctively bounces to the ropes and jumps over the top rope to take down Mike.

"Tope con Hilo by Cam—Oh, wait a minute, Cameron got caught… POWERBOMB ON THE APRON!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Mike knows what exactly to do after the predicament and he just sends Cameron into pain on the hardest part of the ring," Chris added.

"Mike sends Cameron back in the ring and Mike goes off the top turnbuckle… Double Axe Handle by Mike to Cameron and goes for the cover… Cameron kicks out!" Excalibur said.

"I guess Mike should always think of a move to stop the agility of Cameron, in any kind of a move that can surely get an advantageous lead."

Mike, on a corner, waited for Cameron to stand up on another corner. Mike then storms towards Cameron, who just got surprised by a Flying Corner Lariat (ala-Miz). When Mike saw Cameron collapsed, he instantly jumps over the middle rope, hitting a Lionsault to his buddy. Mike pins Cameron.

"Mike with the Moonsault on the second rope… Cameron still kicks out!" Excalibur said. "By this time, I think anyone can get upset at this point."

"All Mike needs to do is to plan out and survey the environment to use to his advantage, or retain it, I should say," Chris added.

Waiting for a few seconds, Mike saw Cameron trying to get up as he carries him on his shoulders, attempting a move. Miraculously, Cameron landed on his feet and rocks Mike with an Enzuigiri.

"Enzuigiri by Cameron and somehow, Mike is still standing but on spaghetti legs!" Excalibur said. "Here comes Cameron lifting Mike…"

"Look at that strength, muscling up like that…" Chris said, impressed by Cameron's performance.

"Falcon Arrow by Cameron! 1…2… Mike kicks out!"

"Barely made it through, but just to think he could win like that? That would be upsetting in the books."

Mike once again rolled outside as Cameron stall time to recover and to add up energy. When he looked at Mike, who just began standing on his feet. Cameron went to the ropes to bounce and launch himself with a Springboard Shooting Star Press on to Mike! The crowd went nuts on the spot, even Zoey could not believe it.

"SHOOTING STAR PRESS TO MIKE… OH MY GOD!" Excalibur exclaimed. "The crowd went wild! And Cameron just landed on his damn feet!"

"Wow! What a move by Cameron! Breathtaking!" Chris added. "This kid got that agility!"

Cameron took the time to interact with the crowd as Zoey begins to count.

"Look at that, he has that time to celebrate with them. I don't know if this is a good idea…" Chris dubiously said over Cam's actions.

"Now it's time for serious business for Cameron as he sends Mike back to the ring… He goes on the top turnbuckle…" Excalibur said.

Before Cameron could pull off a high-risk move, Mike amazingly kips up from out of nowhere, surprising the fans. He immediately climbs up to the turnbuckles to meet Cameron with several punches. After noticing that he fell on his butt. Mike grabs his arm and attempts for a Superplex; took several seconds to lift him up. But by the grace of God, Cameron fights back with punches of his own until he could make headbutts to Mike, who fell down.

"My goodness… Cameron has this unique backbone on his personality. This kid is different than the first time I met him!" Chris said, perplexed on the nerd's fortitude.

"Cameron, still on top, perching carefully, going for a high-risk move… Wait a minute! Mike all of a sudden just brought himself back to life!" Excalibur said.

"What the hell are they?! Or who even are they?!"

"Uh-oh… Cameron on an awkward position behind Mike's back… OHHHHHHHH! MY GOD! _KAPPA MIKEY! _KRYPTONITE KRUNCH FROM THE TOP!"

"Cameron is out! I repeat, he's out! That could be it for Mike!"

Even the crowd and Zoey gasped on the dangerous spot that Mike took, who immediately covers with Cameron with a Back Press.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAMERON KICKS OUT! The crowd and Mike went in shock as the bubble kid survived the crash.

"He kicked out! He kicked out!" Chris exclaimed.

"UN-BELIEVABLE!" Excalibur also exclaimed.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"People, we are witnessing a great back-and-forth action here in Total Wrestling Guerrilla! As this match, still continues!" Excalibur announced.

From the look of Mike's face, the upsetting mood was visible over his face but he smartly hides it. He then grabs Cameron and asks him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

After a few seconds of silence, Cameron suddenly asks Mike with one of his own questions.

"WHO THE HELL EVEN ARE YOU?!"

Mike got caught off-guard after Cameron took a shot to his face. Both men stand up on their own as they battled out with their hardest strikes.

"Now these men are striking each other with their right hand! Both never stopped admiring their personalities, but they never stopped on mauling with each other!" Chris said.

"Their energy drained out and can feel fatigue at this point… Mike blocks the strike from Cameron, twisting his arm again… Mike whips and sends Cameron to the ropes… Pump Kick by Mike… Enzuigiri again from Cameron… both bouncing on the ropes… big Lariats by the two but no one fell flat on their back… huge Pump Kicks by both, are now on the ropes… SPANISH FLY, _AIR CANADA_ BY CAMERON! UNBELIEVABLE!" Excalibur called every action with contentment.

The sequence was approved by the crowd, who applauded it afterward. Zoey could not comprehend what just transpired between the two.

"How on earth are they still mobilizing at this point on? Their fatigue sets in, just a few minutes ago and they went nuts!" Chris exclaimed, questioning the conclusion of this match.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS WRESTLING! TWG!" Those were the chants that were echoing from the arena, Zoey still counts them off despite both of them moving, much to Chris' surprise.

"Now Mike, with an eye towards Cameron on the corner. Cameron couldn't stand up that much now… Now Mike charges Cameron to the corner… Cameron with a sidestep and Mike went hard on the turnbuckle!" Excalibur said.

"He's still moving!" Chris said.

"SUPERKICK BY CAMERON! MIKE IS DAZED!" Excalibur exclaimed, following Cameron's movements carefully. "Cameron with a handspring, going for his _Encyclodramatic Kick_… OH! MIKE COUNTERS! INTO THE BOSTON CRAB!"

"His legs are locked in. If Cameron can withstand the pain and survive this, I don't know what am I going to say…" Chris replied.

"Cameron tries to make it to the bottom rope! While the crowd persuades the bubble boy! Slowly crawling to the rope!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CAMERON HOLDS THE ROPE, BREAKING THE SUBMISSION! OH MY GOD!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"I think Mike tries to synch it in harder, but Cameron breaks free from the lock, just in the nick of time!" Chris added. "And Mike doesn't wanna let go of Cameron."

Mike still applies the hold until Zoey warns him and counts him off before the count of 5. But after the five count, Mike still holds the legs of Cameron but the submission was no more. Cameron used his feet to shove Mike to the rope. When Cameron stood up, he was met by a Running Knee Strike by Mike, sending shockwaves to the crowd and Zoey.

"_THE MIGHTY KNEE! THE MIGHTY KNEE!_" Chris exclaimed.

"The Running Knee knocks Cameron out and turns him inside-out!" Excalibur said. "Mike… Double Underhook… Pedigree! _Pepsi Plunge_!"

After delivering a Triple H finisher, Mike proceeds to pin Cameron, while Zoey begins to count.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rung in succession as the match was over. The crowd enjoyed the match that they stood up from their chairs and applauded the two.

"Here is your winner, Mike!" Chef Hatchet announced the MPD as the winner.

Mike who was currently weary was assisted by Zoey and helped him stand on his own.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE SEEN AN EPIC ENCOUNTER BETWEEN FRIENDS! ONE OF THEM HAS TO SUFFER, AND ONE OF THE HAS TO SUCCEED! MIKE WAS THE ONE WHO STANDS TALL AT THIS MATCH!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"What a competition between the two! I can't wait for the sequel!" Chris replied, admitting that he likes the match.

"Congratulations to Mike for advancing to the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament! What a battle!" Excalibur said greeting him indirectly. "We are now on our way to the epic conclusion for this night! Coming up next is the final Qualifying Match for the tournament. It is between Duncan and Trent, with a special guest referee!"

"Who will join Owen, Alejandro, and Mike for their journey to become the first-ever World Champion? We will find out later here at TOTAL. WRESTLING. GUERRILLA!" Chris ended the commentary with his signature farewell.

Zoey successfully helped Mike stand up and raise his arm.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd requested.

What they ask and they shall receive as they kissed passionately in the center of the ring. After the smooch, they immediately focused on Cameron, who was struggling on rising up to his feet. They instantly went for their friend and helped him stand. The crowd continues to cheer them as Cameron finally moved on his own.

Cameron looked back to see the couple, who smiled at him. Because of this, the couple then raised both Cameron's arms, which surprises the genius boy. The crowd becomes louder after that.

After the raising ceremony, Mike told Cameron something inaudibly as they shake hands, sending good luck to Mike. While Zoey received a hug from Cameron, Zoey took the hug back to him.

The trio subsequently stood tall, raising their arms and hands in celebration, alongside with the fans outside, ending the segment in the perfect time possible.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Kappa Mikey - _(Kryptonite Krunch) (Mike's signature move)

_Air Canada – _(Spanish Fly, sometimes Running) (Cameron's signature move)

_Encyclodramatic Kick _– (Handspring 540 kick/Neuralyser) (Cameron's signature move)

Boston Crab – (Mike's signature move)

_The Mighty Knee _– (Busaiku Knee Strike/Running Knee Strike) (Mike's signature move)

_Pepsi Plunge _– (Pedigree, sometimes from the top) (Mike's finisher)

* * *

A/N: What. A. Match. Both took over the limit, just for the opportunity of entering the tournament!

What do you think about this match? How you will rate this match? Tell me over to the reviews!

We are now getting ahead to the end of our first show with the final match in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and keep updated on the latest chapters for this fic!

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review and let's see what I can do.

See you soon! R&R!

~Ellu

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 14:09 (via Pinfall)**

**Next Match: Duncan vs Trent with a Special Guest Referee (Guess who?) - Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**

* * *

**Announced Match/es for Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Event (so far):**

**The Natural Surfers (Bridgette, Geoff, & Brody) (c) vs. The Paparazzi (Blaineley, Sierra, & Topher) – TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championship**


	8. Chris Is Really 4x Humble - Match 7

**Qualifying Match for the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament: Duncan vs. Trent**

The patented double-screen where two individuals are currently walking through the entrance ramp where they stared back and forth to the fans.

Left was Duncan, who snorted and did not care enough to interact with the fans. Some of them flipped him off while he is taking his time to walk.

The other side was Trent who did otherwise, sharing hands with the crowd while others took a photo with the musician as he made his way to the ring.

* * *

"This match is a single fall and it is a qualifying match for the upcoming Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 20 minutes!" Chef stated the match details loudly. "Introducing first, to my left, weighing at 98 pounds… Duncan!"

_The Delinquent _taunted, earning mild reaction from the crowd but he didn't mind of it as his gaze is focused on his opponent.

"To my right… weighing at 96 pounds, Trent!" Chef announced.

_The Musician_'s presence gained enough support for him as he answers back with a chest beat to them, adding more loudness to the cheers.

"And… your referee for this match is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…NONE OTHER THAN GWEN!"

Most of the spectators gasped, even both Duncan and Trent, whose eyes are concentrating on the upcoming goth in the entrance wat as she enters the ring to wore her referee attire nonchalantly. Because of the past, the men were baffling on her appearance.

Meanwhile, the goth was displeased about seeing the two competitors.

"Welcome back to the show! Our final match for the night could be the most polarizing match that we have ever commentated to!" Excalibur said. "Isn't it, Chris?"

"Yeah! This one is more interesting than the last match, plus they are both exes from the goth girl. What can she have bought in here? What's her insight about this encounter?" Chris answered.

"The past may have brought up, but the present will take care of what will occur in this match."

"IT'S THE NEW HEATHER, HO-HO-HO!" The audience suddenly chanted with musical tone on their voices as they continued.

"Wow! What a pleasing welcome for Gwen…" Chris commented. "They are so heavy on her, that her burden just rose from her shoulders."

"Looks like she doesn't like what she is hearing right now," Excalibur said.

Gwen was displeased as she fired curse shots to the crowd, even the camera did not capture a coherent message to the goth.

Because of this, the two participants simultaneously pat her both shoulder as the crowd swoons over to this interesting situation.

"Oh, look at this, same minds, they think alike!" Chris said. "I am so loving this!"

"BACK OFF!" Gwen hissed, scaring off the guys as their hand let go from the shoulders of an irate goth. She signals for the bell to ring. "Ring the bell!"

"Well, it looks like she doesn't wanna get humiliated on camera again," Excalibur said. "But let's get on to the action, of course!"

"What a bummer…" Chris said, unsatisfied.

The match started with the usual collar-elbow tie-up where they immediately for strength. But things took a turn when Duncan quickly turns it into a Side Headlock. To add insult to injury to his presence, Duncan takes him down afterward, holding the musician's head tightly.

"With a headlock taking Trent down… Chris, do you have any thoughts about this whole situation between the three?" Excalibur asked.

"I do not like the quick interruption from Gwen, everyone wants to know what will lead to it!" Chris answered.

"And Trent… slowly rising up from the headlock… and sends Duncan to the ropes." Excalibur commentated thoroughly. "Trent with a shoulder tackle and bounces in the ropes, Duncan crouches. Trent goes back to the ropes… Duncan grabs Trent's arm, but Trent blocks an attempt by Duncan."

Trent successfully hits a Hip Toss to Duncan, he still holds over the delinquent's arm as he floats over for a Back Press pin.

"1… a quick count by Gwen…" Excalibur said. "Look at the strength of Trent… deadlifting Duncan in a fireman's carry… hold on, Duncan with a Sunset Flip… Duncan grabs the leg of Trent, looking for an Ankle Lock perhaps…"

Trent tremendously squirms as he holds the nearest bottom rope to break the attempt as Gwen backs Duncan off, sending a warning to the delinquent. Trent quickly stands up from the corner as he recuperates back in the game.

"They have the same strength, but they are polar opposites. That's one factor to tell here." Chris said. "Who could be the better man here? I can't even answer that since both are fan-favorites from Total Drama!"

"Once again both men, currently in a tie-up again," Excalibur said. "Wait, Duncan with a kick to the gut and whips Trent to the corner… Forearm shot by Duncan… What a chop by the Delinquent Duncan… and a big Lariat to Trent! Duncan quickly covers Trent… 1… 2… only two!"

"Only two," Gwen told Duncan, who nodded in understanding.

Duncan continues to assault Trent with punches to his face for a good few seconds. To top it all, he lifts Trent to execute the Cobra Clutch submission.

"Duncan with a submission to Trent," Excalibur said. "And he is shaking him, trying to submit him quickly!"

"TRENT! TRENT! TRENT!" The crowd chanted.

"That looked like he was cracking a hard nut," Chris said. "And I did say that."

"Wait a minute, Trent suddenly collapses… oh, he grabs Duncan with his legs, a cradle pin!" Excalibur said. "Duncan survives the pin!"

Trent quickly got back up before Duncan as he dropkicks the latter, sending him to the outside. Another dropkick was used by Trent to Duncan from the outside.

"Basement Dropkick by Trent to Duncan!" Excalibur exclaimed. "That sends him to the steel barricade!"

The musician made his way outside to see Duncan, who slowly backs up from his feet; Gwen started counting since Trent left the ring. He spices Duncan's chest multiple knife-edge chops, sending the crowd in wooing. He then picks up both Duncan's legs as he catapults him to the steel post, making a big thud over it and the crowd did not like the sound of it.

"What a thud!" Chris said, awed at the sound of the ugly landing of Duncan's head to the post.

"Trent sends Duncan to the ring when he heard the ten count," Excalibur said. "And Trent, taking his time to interact with the fans out here in Globe Theater."

After taking their fans in frenzy mode, he made his way back to the ring. But this never fully happened when Duncan suddenly traps Trent's head and plants his head to the mat with DDT.

"DDT! Almost snapping the head of Trent." Excalibur said. "Duncan then covers Trent. 1… 2… Trent kicks out!"

"It's two?" Duncan asks Gwen.

"Only two." Gwen simply answered.

"Looks like this survival is starting to get him," Chris said, observing the delinquent's behavior. "He is taking time to make a plan to keep Trent down."

"Big knee drop by Duncan… and another knee dropping to Trent's face. He looks to cover Trent again." Excalibur said. "But Trent still kicks out at two!"

"Wow, how about that. He won't just stay down, he needs to stay put."

"And Duncan once again locks his Cobra Clutch submission to Trent, but this time his lock seemed to be in tight and secured."

While he was in the hold, the audience popped up and cheered for Trent as he tries to escape from the lock. With a plan on his mind, Trent fires back with multiple elbows, trying to stun Duncan off his lock. But this not deter Duncan as he hangs on despite getting hit by Trent's shots, but the more hits that he took, the lock diminishes, as it happened.

Trent took the situation to himself as he locks Duncan's head to lift himself up, hitting a Shiranui, making him down in the process. The crowd cheered for this emerging situation, especially for Trent.

"Sliced bread number two by Trent!" Excalibur exclaimed. "And everyone is down while Gwen begins to count them out."

"Wow, talk about a mega-hit, Duncan must be dazed after taking those elbows," Chris said.

As the count progresses, both men began resurging from the match as they slowly climb back up to their feet, where they meet again as they traded punches to each other. The switch of trades ended when Duncan kicks Trent to the stomach, as Duncan sends himself to the rope. Trent suddenly counters and sends him in the air with a Back Body Drop. Duncan was screaming in pain while holding his back.

"Back Body Drop by Trent! I think it is Trent's time to gain the upper hand." Excalibur said. "Trent reciprocates the kick to the gut… and a DDT to Duncan! Got a taste of his own medicine. Trent looking to win this match… 1... 2… Duncan kicks out at two!"

"Like the same, same time, he also kicked out to the same move that he used to take Trent down!" Chris said.

"And now… Trent is on the corner, looking for a big move here… waiting and stalking Duncan…"

Trent saw Duncan rising up, but he saw that Gwen tries to stand him up. But he ignored this interaction as he spun around to hit a Lariat to Duncan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The crowd went awe as they saw the current situation right before their eyes.

"OHHH! THE DISCUS LARIAT HITS GWEN INSTEAD OF DUNCAN!" Excalibur cried.

"Gwen might be out after that!" Chris said, snickering. "Oh, boy… this is getting interesting again! But where's Duncan?"

"Behind Trent… OH! What a slam by Duncan, but he can't take a pin because of Gwen's state."

Duncan knelt after taking Trent up and high with his Full Nelson Slam as he rolled out of the ring and made his way up to the top turnbuckle to aim at the now-prone Trent.

But instinctively, Trent rose up quickly and caught Duncan off-guard with a Dropkick, sitting him down in the turnbuckle. Trent climbs slowly to the top and beats him with several punches to the delinquent as he tries to lift him off. But to surprise Trent, Duncan moved and blocks the attempt of a Superplex as he fires back with more punches to the musician, bewildering him.

To the surprise of everyone, Duncan scoops Trent up over his torso as he goes for a huge move.

"Uh-oh, this is not getting good for Trent's part…" Chris said.

"Off the top…" Excalibur said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TORNADO DDT BY TRENT IN MID-AIR!" Excalibur violently exclaims. "IN MID-AIR! OH MY GOD!"

"WOW! That was unbelievable!" Chris added.

Even the crowd stood up from his feet from that unbelievable mid-air reversal.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"But Trent goes for the cover despite the absence of the referee…" Excalibur said. "Where is she?"

Trent realized this now as he saw the presence of the goth, who stood up on her own, holding her jaw. He just watched him go back inside but to see her going back with difficulty on her was the last thing he would like to do. He stood up and tries to help Gwen.

But all of a sudden, the crowd chanted their ship name, which made her freaked out and has lost it, cursing frankly to the crowd while they continue to riot Gwen. Trent tries to intervene in the whole ordeal.

"Looking from behind, Duncan is up, Duncan is up!" Excalibur said.

"How does he even felt anything? He got his head smashed!" Chris added.

"Duncan, with the Dragon Sleeper hold and lifts him up… Trent lands on his feet with a backflip… Now Trent… Northern Light Suplex with a Bridge but Gwen tries to go for a fair pin but her body couldn't do it…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duncan kicks out in two and a half! Trent got discombobulated after hearing that Duncan has spare a loss there.

"Duncan kicks out! He's still in this thing somehow!" Chris said.

"What an escape by Duncan but hey, Gwen, is not completely in full health after taking a Lariat from Trent," Excalibur said.

"LET'S GO TRENT! LET'S GO TRENT! LET'S GO TRENT!" The crowd chanted while Trent took his time to recover and patiently waits for Duncan to back up.

"And now, Trent, sets Duncan up, looking perhaps for a _Brainbuster_—"

"OH! WAIT A MINUTE!" Chris reacted in disbelief. "She just… she just…"

"A low-blow by Gwen to Trent! What is going on here?" Excalibur added.

"She thought he hit him for real, dude!"

"Duncan… setting him up… high up in the air Trent goes… _Duncan Deluxe_… he traps Trent's arms…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! Trent just used his foot to break the pin!" Excalibur said. "Wow!"

"Even Gwen could not believe it, even though I don't even know the real reason why she turned her back against him!" Chris added.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted repeatedly.

"What a set of drama we have in here! And I am so stoked, not gonna lie about that!"

"Duncan was not so happy about it as he tries to settle this in his own fashion, I think he is looking for his submission—"

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?" Chris reacted in confusion. "WHAT DID GWEN DO?"

"She just low-blowed Duncan this time! And I—" Excalibur stammered. "I-I can't believe what just happened there… what even does Gwen have her mind set on?"

Even the crowd looked confused about the latest actions of Gwen, who started counting on the vulnerable competitors. After a long time of stalling, both try to back up before the count ends as they successfully completed the goal.

The men started to show signs of fatigue but this did not stop them from beating each other once again as they traded punches and chops, keeping the crowd alive. This came to a halt when Trent kicks Duncan's guy and viciously piledrives Duncan to the mat.

"OHHH! _PILEDRIVER_ BY TRENT!" Excalibur exclaimed. "This could be it for Trent…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUNCAN KICKS OUT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MOMENT! Trent could not believe it and was in utter shock after finding out that he still stands.

"He kicked out at two! Duncan still has the chance to move on to the tournament!" Excalibur said.

"Even I, myself, is still confused and surprised by how these things have started," Chris said.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted once more to this confusing but compelling story.

"This is insane! I have no idea on who's winning, can't even throw a bet with Chef!"

"Me either, but here comes Trent, trying to come up an idea…" Excalibur said. "He stands back up and I think he is going for his _Clover 9 _submission, everyone… wait, Duncan counters with Inside Cradle!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trent survives the quick pin.

"Spinebuster by Duncan, planting Trent in the center!" Excalibur said. "And now, Duncan rolls Trent over… Oh! It's a submission – _Delinquent Justice_! A crossface! Trent is in deep danger right now!"

"If he can lock it in tightly, that could be his victory!" Chris said.

Trent tries to escape the hold while Gwen was watching the whole thing on her own very eyes. Trent somehow finds a way to move slowly as he tries to crawl, extending his arms and flailing it constantly makes him desperate to keep his shot on his radar. He was nearly on the bottom rope and a few inches away, he spared elimination.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Chris reacted.

"Oh my God! Gwen just stomped Trent's hands as soon as he catches the bottom rope!" Excalibur said.

The whole atmosphere became unglued towards the goth referee as they booed her loudly and clearly. Trent was in great pain after receiving stomps despite under agony in the lock of Duncan, who was able to hang on to the situation.

"Could Trent tap out?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trent slowly taps the mat, indicating that he had enough as Duncan releases the hold from Trent. The bell rang and the crowd continues to boo Gwen.

"Here is your winner, Duncan!" Chef announced as Gwen raises his arm to solidify his victory.

While Gwen looked at her blankly, he instantly rolls out of the ring and walked out of Duncan's radar, which made him surprised.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Duncan is the final competitor to enter the Chris McCalibur Tournament!" Excalibur said.

"Wow! I could not believe what just happened there, I'm still confused. Why did he stomp Trent's hand?" Chris asked.

While Duncan caught a microphone on his grasp as he tests the device if it is working. When he found out that it was all good, he started to speak.

"Guys, guys, guys… I have no idea what Gwen did but… I just did what I did…" Duncan said.

The comment garnered boos from the audience, who spoke loudly towards the delinquent.

"SHE HELPED YOU!" Half of the crowd chanted.

"IT'S THE NEW HEATHER, HO-HO-HO!" The other said.

As they continued, Duncan also continued his speech.

"To be honest with you guys, I think I got the reason why I am standing here victorious…" Duncan paused. "You see… there is this person who I personally want to thank him for the opportunity to revive, rejuvenate my whole life, not on Total Drama, but in Total Wrestling Guerrilla!"

He continued despite the hostility of the crowd.

"He gave me… a goal - a salvation… He gave me salvation which is to fight the odds stacked against me and for the best of all when the tournament begins, my salvation will be changed and will be granted. If I overcome them, I will be your First TWG World Champion… AND THAT'S JUSTICE!"

The microphone was dropped, courtesy of Duncan, who exits the ring. The boos went high up in the arena as they dropped their thumbs towards the delinquent, who ignored it fully.

"That is it, the first night of Total Wrestling Guerrilla has been finally concluded. Your next event will be _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament_, where we will crown our first TWG World Champion! Who will succeed and become part of history? The answer will be revealed at the aforementioned event! I am Excalibur, saying good night to everybody watching! This is Tot—"

"Whoa, hold on there, buddy. I'll take it from here…" Chris interrupts Excalibur.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Who will suffer? Who will conquer? Who will deliver the World Championship on their shoulder? Tune in next time for more…" Chris paused. "TOTAL. WRESTLING. GUEEEEERRILLA!"

"Wow! That was a great one! I like it! You should do that next time!" Excalibur said, approving Chris's work.

"I will! I will!" Chris answered. "I'm Chris McLean, signing out for TWG! Good night, everyone!"

The event ended when Duncan raised both fists in the air, earning more boos from the crowd.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Ankle Lock _\- (Duncan's signature move)

_Discus Lariat _– (Trent's signature move)

_Tornado DDT _– (Trent's signature move)

_Reverse DDT _– (Duncan's signature move)

_Bridging Northern Lights Suplex _– (Trent's signature move)

_Duncan Deluxe _– (Splash Mountain/Niagara Driver) (Duncan's signature move)

_Piledriver _– (Trent's signature move)

_Spinebuster_ – (Duncan's signature move)

_Lucky 9_ – (Texas Cloverleaf) (Trent's finishing move)

_Delinquent Justice _– (Omoplata crossface/Yes Lock/LeBell Lock) (Duncan's finishing move)

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes our first event! By the way, I just love to tell a story on between superstars and there you have it, our first major story! What's in store for Gwen? Why she double-crossed Trent? Why did she even low-blowed Duncan? We will found out soon and we are all going to find out at our TWG Talk Show – Total Wrestling Aftermath!

Total Wrestling Aftermath will be broadcasted every after-event, where new revelations will be revealed and new beef will be served to some competitors! As a matter of fact, they will announce the other four contestants to enter the _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament_ for the coveted TWG World Championship, which will also be revealed at TWA. So, many scoops will be handled and covered! Stay tuned!

Thank you so much for watching the whole event despite the long inactivity towards every chapter.

What do you think about the event? Was it good overall? Or bad? Best match of the night? Worst match of the night? Let me know in your comments when you review it! I just wanted to know!

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review, and let's see what I can do.

See you at TWA! R&R!

~Aelluminatick

* * *

**Time: 14:40 (via Submission)**

**Next Event: Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**

* * *

**Announced Match/es for Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Event (so far):**

**The Natural Surfers (Bridgette, Geoff, & Brody) (c) vs. The Paparazzi (Blaineley, Sierra, & Topher) – TWG Six-Person Tag Team Championship**


	9. Total Wrestling Aftermath - Episode 1

**TWA: Total Wrestling Aftermath – Episode #1: Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Humble**

* * *

_**INTRO**_

The screen turns white as a black figure with a white bandana showed up as it wanders throughout the screen. It was halted when a bigger figure showed up in front of it. The two silhouettes confronted and began battling with the smaller dodging every offense from the bigger one.

The smaller one fired a kick to the chin of his enemy, sending its head in the air.

The head splatted mid-air, transforming into a letter 'T'. The letter unexpectedly warped and eats the whole screen, turning the screen into darkness in the process and showing a clip.

* * *

"_WHAT?!" Chris reacted._

"_Oh my God! Gwen just stomped Trent's hands as soon as he catches the bottom rope!" Excalibur added, looking at the situation disbelief._

_Duncan has his submission still locked in over Trent, who subsequently taps out with care after Gwen stomps his hand recklessly._

"_Here is your winner, Duncan!" Chef announced as Gwen raises his arm to solidify his victory._

_The announcement garnered loud boos from the audience as Gwen immediately walks out of the ring, earning more questions from her motives earlier. _

"_Why did he stomp Trent's hand?" Chris asked, echoing throughout the screen as it transitions to the stick figure action earlier._

* * *

The smaller stick figure holds both legs of the now headless big figure and takes him down to execute a Boston Crab submission, in which the latter immediately taps out. The small one yanks both legs and it suddenly flew out of its range.

The legs stopped mid-air beside the letter T and extend, turning into a big letter 'W'. The screen instantly zooms through the newly found letter as it showed another clip.

* * *

"_IT'S HEATHER!" Excalibur exclaimed._

"_What is she doing here?!" Chris asked._

_Justin tries to fight Alejandro to scram out of the Powerbomb attempt from the latter. But it was too late as Heather superkicks the model, making the powerbomb attempt successful and slams Justin through the table. _

"_POWERBOMB BY ALEJANDRO TO JUSTIN TO THE TABLE!" Excalibur exclaimed._

_The clip transferred to another segment where a new presence has emerged from the arena as the crowd popped from her entry._

"_OH! Look who's here to even the odds…" Chris said weakly._

"_It's Beth, with a Kendo Stick on her hand!" Excalibur added as they saw Beth hitting the evil couple with the aforementioned weapon on their backs._

_Both Heather and Beth battled in a tug-of-war with the stick as they tried to yank it as hard as they can, but both were equally dominant with one another. Until one big swing of Heather ended the battle as both women send themselves with the Kendo Stick in the table._

"_OH MY GOD!" Chris exclaimed._

"_SIDE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP WITH THE KENDO STICK, SENDING BOTH THROUGH THE OTHER TABLE!" Excalibur said._

* * *

The final act of the stick figure dominance was the smaller guy mounted on the bigger guy's back, extending its arms until it squirms violently. To finish this once and for all, the smaller guy stomps the back of the enemy, sending the arms in the air.

It then transitioned into a letter 'A', putting it last beside the 'W'.

The letters melted and the screen turns black once again to show another clip.

* * *

_The crowd waited with anticipation as Brody lifts Cody up on his shoulders, electric chair style. While Geoff climbs up to the top turnbuckle._

"_GEOFF WITH A HUGE ACE CRUSHER TO CODY, TEN FEET TO THE MAT!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Geoff tags Bridgette, the surfer girl's on the top…"_

"_SURF'S UP!" Bridgette cried as she dropped her leg on to Cody, adding a somersault spice to her move._

"_Bridgette hooks the leg of Cody…"_

_The crowd counted one to three as the bell rang, concluding the match. They also cheered and hugely marked out for the match itself._

"_Here are your winners, your first TWG World Six-Person Tag Team Champions – Brody, Bridgette & Geoff – The Natural Surfers!"_

"_Unbelievable! The Natural Surfers are our inaugural Six-Person Tag Team Champions in a great match bout!" Excalibur said._

_The new champions celebrated with a shower of colorful streamers as the crowd cheered them continuously. The pair of Bridgette and Geoff celebrated with a kiss, while Brody kisses the belt. They kept celebrating as the couple went up at the turnbuckle to celebrate, while for Brody he took the center of the ring to raise the belt._

* * *

To finish things off, the smaller figure picks up the remaining part of the bigger one's body as it hurled off out of the figure's radar. The body then splashes blood underneath the three letters, garnering words from it after torso collapses and fell out of the screen.

The words from the blood showed and it was read as: _**TOTAL WRESTLING AFTERMATH**_

* * *

The screen shifts in a studio where the usual night talk shows were set – the television screen, which was above from the couch. Besides both was a table with papers on its desk as no person was sitting on it. The applause roared in the studio.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The narrator on its younger and conspicuous voice said. "Welcome to TOTAL WRESTLING AFTERMATH, hosted by the one and only… JOSH!"

The applause went louder this time as the man in his tuxedo suit appeared, waving to the crowd, while jazzy music was playing in the background. The host sat down on his chair and signals the music to halt, also the applause.

"Great evening, everyone!" Josh greeted the audience and the virtual ones. "What a night it has been for Total Wrestling Guerrilla! The event has been concluded, filled with mysteries and stories that we might need to know about! And one of them is Gwen—"

He was interrupted by a swarm of boos from the audience, making Josh cover his ears.

"Wow… I have never ever heard of this kind of boos, for a long, long time! After all, her actions are well… poorly received, which is why we have the chance to get a scoop from her personally… tonight!" Josh announced.

"OOOHHH!" The audience cooed simultaneously.

"And now, to our next segment… we will go to our screen to greet our resident masked commentator – Excalibur!"

The screen beside Josh turned on as the camera zooms through the television.

* * *

It revealed that Excalibur was in the center of the stage with benches between the commentator's desk, filled with other contestants from Total Drama but with no crowd in front of them.

"Thank you, Josh!" Excalibur began, replying to Josh. "Welcome, everyone to _The_ _Roundtable Discussion_! Where the other contestants from Total Drama will judge and talk about random stuff within the company! At this episode, we will discuss some matches earlier at the event!"

"Uhhh, do we need to rate the ones that we hated so much?" Max raises his arm to grab the attention of the masked commentator.

"You know that he despises people with empathy or whatever personality that everyone attaches to, except for being evil…" Scarlett, which was sitting below him, clarified nonchalantly.

"Yes! I do admire the ones who took things into the stratosphere!" Max replied with a maniacal laugh.

"Yes, of course, Max, we need to gather feedback to capture the other viewer's attention, especially the ones who aren't aware of the show's new presence," Excalibur said.

"Are we allowed to see our loved ones?" Tyler asked next.

"Not for now, but after the segment, we could give you the signal."

Tyler sighed in defeat, impatiently waits for Lindsay to come back.

"If there are no more questions, then I'll proceed to the segment right away…" Excalibur said as he stacks the paper in front of him. "Okay, let's start with the obvious one… The Nerd Skillz and The Natural Surfers for the Six-Person Tag Team Championship. What you got in 3…2…1… GO!"

The contestants showed their verdict by the papers where they are different scores have been seen from the papers.

"Look at those different reactions from them, they are all unique… and they are weird enough…"

Excalibur looked around to find an individual who can have a decent remark from its score and his eyes is on one person.

"LeShawna."

"Yes, my good man?" The ghetto girl stood up as she asked.

"Why would you give it a nine?"

"Well, easy to answer. It was a great one! Super special since both teams showed how great they are!" LeShawna admitted. "I mean, Harold is one of them? He was surprisingly good there. The bad thing is that they lost, so I give it a nine. But nevertheless, it's a great one!"

Most of them agreed and nodded to support her testimony.

"Okay, well done to input there…" Excalibur said. He looked upon a certain someone who gave it a low grade. "Dave? You give it a 1. Why?"

"I didn't like the part where Bridgette got strike with those kicks. Man, I thought she was out for good! That scared the heck out of me! Is this even worth trying? Really? I mean, come on! She could be hurt!" Dave reasoned.

Nobody responded to his rant as an objection, but it was a hard one to argue because they had no idea how the concept of intergender wrestling works.

"It's still real to him, damn it," Sam muttered from out of nowhere, but unknown to him, his remark gain laughs from the crowd from the other side.

One of them raised their arms, capturing Excalibur's gaze.

"Courtney? Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, but not on Dave's." Courtney paused and unveils a paper from her hand. "I only gave it 7 because if they can show more of their talent, they shouldn't give a time limit for that. Because time pressure can give intense fatigue to competitors and can lead to blank memory and it will ultimately lead to dislike it overall. But nonetheless, it's a great match."

"Now for the other one, the main event – Trent versus Duncan. Who can give their opinion?"

Most of them raised their hands, making Excalibur focused extremely on who to give the stage until he stumbles upon to not just one but two individuals.

"Katie and Sadie? What are your views on the said match?"

"Poor Trent! He just got betrayed by Gwen, of all people!" Katie exclaimed. "Her!"

"That is so, so true!" Sadie agreed upon Katie. "Why did she stomped on her poor hands of Trent!"

"We'll give it a FIVE!" Both declared in unison, raising their papers.

"As a friend of her or not a friend at this time…" Courtney said, sighing at the fact that she was not her friend anymore made her feel sick on her stomach as she continues. "…I have no idea about her intentions on giving each guy a low… at least, she did that to that dirty ogre, he deserves that."

"Any additional comments?" Excalibur said as some raised their arms. "Okay, Carrie?"

The blonde stood up and gave her own comments.

"I'll give it at least six since it's still a good match. But yeah, Gwen's questionable actions are still confusing to me and Devin. I don't know why she did that on her ex, but all we know is that they are on good terms before that match."

"I didn't know she has some tricks on her sleeve," Devin added.

"Tricks? Did someone say tricks?"

All of them looked over to the source of that voice – Leonard, who stood up with his staff beside him.

"I know some tricks, they are so good that you might want it all!"

"So, what you got there?" Excalibur said, interested.

Leonard showed a pyramid of small, blue glitters. "I can unveil a person within this sparkling glitter, you see?"

He then blew the twinkling object hardly that it covered the whole contestants but Excalibur luckily escaped the wrath as Leonard began to mutter incoherent words.

"OUT THEY GO!"

After that, they waited for anything miraculous activity that could happen but eventually, they got nothing. They all glared to the so-called magician and protested on how ridiculous his trick is.

"Ahhh, I think I need to remember what color should I use next time," Leonard replied sheepishly.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down, settle down, everybody." Excalibur silenced them. "Okay, we are now moving on to our next segment, which is I like to call – _The Twist of Fate!_"

Most of the contestants got intrigued by the segment name as they listen attentively to Excalibur.

"In this part of the Aftermath, we will go for a roll, in fact, we're getting lucky tonight! Because we will be taking four picks from the machine that we will get into in just a few moments…"

Most of them showed their papers to Excalibur, but noticeably, the girls don't have one.

"Well, for girls, you'll get something later, I promised you that." He noted the girls, who all nodded.

"For the men, we will pick four of you to get a bye in the quarter-finals of the _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament_! Facing either Mike, Owen, Alejandro, or Duncan!"

The boys gasped in unison after hearing the announcement.

"Well, without any further interruptions, let's bring out the machine, which is brought us by… Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet!"

This news did not make any smiled because of the familiar presence of both host and co-host, the latter guided the gravity pick lottery machine which was above the table with wheels on the bottom.

"Long time, no see, guys! We will just throw out some names inside of this machine to determine the four guys that will proceed to the tournament! Good luck, if I were you, I would train on the next day." Chris said, winking to them.

"Alright, let's roll the machine, Chef!" Excalibur said as Chef pressed a button to engage the zero-gravity inside of the machine. "Okay, I think you can stop now, Chef."

Chef nodded as he turned off the machine, making the balls collapsed below. Excalibur proceeds to pick out four of them and covered it with his hands.

"Here is the four guys who will take on the four guys on the tournament…"

Excalibur picks up the first ball to reveal the first individual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shawn! Congratulations!"

"Woo-hoo!" The zombie enthusiast celebrated as he embraces Jasmine who was beside him. "I made it!"

"Good luck to you!" Jasmine told him as she showed her support by kissing Shawn.

After the kiss, Shawn made his way to the hosts, gaining cheers from his peers and to the audience.

"So, do you have anything to say, Shawn?" Excalibur asked.

"Yeah! Besides getting better on taking offenses, which is I believe is effective on decimating zombies, I will commit to myself and to Jasmine that I will take out on whoever I faced on the tournament!" Shawn answered confidently.

The comment earned supportive applause from the contestants. While Chris has a surprise in store for the man in the beanie.

"Oh, excited, huh? Well, I guess it's my turn now. Since Excalibur picks the new guys, I'll pick the others. Or in other words, I'll pick your opponent for this tournament. And that person is…"

Chef unveiled the papers on his pocket as Chris picks out the nearest to him and rolls it, Chris smirked and tosses out the paper.

"Your opponent for the _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament _is none other than…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ALEJANDRO!"

The contestants gasped while some squeaked at the mention of the Latino hunk, who showed up on the other side of the stage, confidently posed from the contestants, specifically, for the girls.

Most of them reacted wildly, while others did not look happy with the result already.

"Alejandro!" Chris greeted him. "Do you have any words for Shawn?"

Alejandro shrugged and replied. "Good luck, _amigo_." He then offered a hand to Shawn, who reluctantly denied, but in the end, he did accept the hand of Alejandro, who tightly locks the hand of Shawn.

"Wow, it's already a big one!" Excalibur said. "Now, the next one is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LIGHTNING!"

"Sha-yeah!" The quarterback exclaimed, leaping out of his seat with his hands on his hips. "Lightning here will make sure that everyone's down and no one can touch me until I get that championship on my hands! Sha-bam!"

After the speech of Lightning, Chris snags a paper from Chef's grasp to reveal his opponent.

"And your opponent is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duncan!"

"For some uncertain circumstances, Duncan is not here right now." Excalibur declared.

"Him? The questionable one?" Lightning reacted in bewilderment, but he smirked instantly. "I don't care as much as everyone else, I can take care of him! Lightning will make sure he's staying down for the three!"

"Hey, whitehead!" Jo spoke up from the bench. "You remember that the criminal guy has tricks too, right? I'm pretty sure he has a big one to show you there. Good luck though."

"Why, thanks, boy?" Lightning said unsurely.

"I'm a girl!" Jo clarified loudly.

"You're a WHAT?!"

"Enough of that, dude. Let's pick out the next one…" Excalibur hooks a paper from his palm to reveal the new participant. "Next is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CODY!"

Everyone gasped at the mention of the geek.

"But of course he needs to rest after the punishment that he received earlier, so he's not here…"

"And his opponent is…" Chris said, picking the third paper from Chef.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIKE!"

"You can do it, Mike!" Zoey said off-screen, earning glances to the contestants and the emcees. "Uhhh… I guess I need to take a rest now, hehe."

After seconds of silence, Excalibur carried on and unveil the final participant in the tournament.

"And now, the last participant of the _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament_ is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TRENT!"

The reaction this time was different than Cody, they were protesting about the imbalanced draw.

"That's unfair, sir!" Brick exclaimed. "We have ourselves in the draw but he is still part of the tournament?"

"Well…" Chris replied and paused, realizing that he was on the hot seat as the eyes were glaring towards the narcissistic man. "You see, _everyone_ is eligible, so that's why Trent got _lucky_. You got that one, right?"

Most of them groaned in disappointment.

"You do realize that you're protesting against Trent, the one that got screwed at his chance?" Chris retorted, smirking at them being naïve.

The contestants stopped protesting as they realized that they were fickle towards the musician.

"Ha! Gotcha, dudes!" Chris said, earning glares to the host. "Anyways, Trent's opponent is obviously going to be Owen!"

The contestants cooed in anticipation.

"Now that we're finished on building the tournament, we're now getting to the part of—"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone looked to their side when Blaineley and her crew arrived at the scene.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The trio went over to the front to confront the hosts.

"Where is Bridgette? Where is Geoff? Where is his friend?" Blaineley continued, demanding their presence to be fully known inside. "Where are they?"

"Uhhh, I don't know about that Blaineley because—"

Chris got interrupted by the deep sound of a throat clearing as a new presence has emerged from the scene. It turns out to be the Six-Person Tag Champions – Bridgette, Brody, and Geoff, who made their way to the other side.

"What… do you want, Blaineley?" Bridgette curiously asked, sharing a scowl to her blonde counterpart

"Ah, you're finally here," Blaineley smirked. "Like I always want to."

"Oh, boy…" Excalibur said. "Okay, guys, I think you might want to back off for a while."

The contestants obliged and walk back behind the bench, but still has the chance to watch the whole ordeal in front of their eyes.

"Hey," Geoff said and continued. "If this is all about our career back, then back off. No chance that you would see and Bridgette back, it almost cost us our reputation back!"

"Oh, Geoff, you know this isn't all about the past…" Blaineley paused, focusing her sight on the belts on their shoulders. "It's all about… the present…"

"Hey, Blaineley, I know I forgive you, but please, can you tone down your raucous? It's been bothering us since earlier. All you care about is me and Geoff, and these belts. If you really wanted this badly, why not wait at the event and how about… showing off… right now?" Bridgette said, gaining gasps from the contestants.

Meanwhile, Rodney, unveiled a bag of popcorn to catch on with the current drama. But one person saw him and took his chance to talk.

"Hey, Rodney, can I have that?" Scott asked.

"Sure." The big farmer nodded, offering the food to Scott, who picked up pieces of the food.

"It needs a little flavor," Scott replied, chewing a piece of popcorn.

"Bring it on, _Mildred_," Geoff smirked.

Now Blaineley was irate, growling under her teeth. Because of her nature and characteristic, she decided to up the ante as she blew a whistle using her fingers.

The surfers are clueless about this until from out of nowhere, two new figures appeared as they take down the surfing trio. More beating surges ahead when The Paparazzi also mauls the champions.

The duo that helped The Paparazzi became dominant was none other than Heather and Alejandro!

The champions are basically outnumbered until two new individuals showed up to assist The Natural Surfers from getting squashed. As the bigger one took Alejandro, while the other was taking care of Heather. The contenders did not see this coming as they came out to help the couple out.

They came to realize that the recent newcomers were the tandem of Justin and Beth, who had a continuous grudge to both Alejandro and Heather, who took them out earlier in the match of two men.

The pair endured more punishment than they have thought until both Geoff and Brody pulled the trio out of the couple's barrage. But because of how they were rudely interrupted, they turned their attention to the surfing brothers, who block every attempt of the punches that they send to them and instinctively walk backward.

The trio of Blaineley, Sierra, and Topher realized that something was missing. The answer was simple – Bridgette was on the position between the benches and glares toward her enemies, who seemed to be clueless until they looked back to see Bridgette, who was now leaping off the desk of Excalibur and dives flawlessly to the direction of the trio, who got collapsed in the process, alongside with Bridgette, who went daredevil after taking them down with a Crossbody Plancha.

This encounter turned out to be compelling, according to the contestants, who just observed their wild action in front of them. Also the same sentiment goes to the trio of Chris, Chef, and Excalibur, who whispered to the former for a plan to control the situation. Chris lightened up after hearing it. Therefore, summoning his megaphone from his back to gain the attention of everyone by pulling an alarm clock to tone up the volume, making everyone cover their ears, except Chef and Excalibur.

This worked well after everyone was focusing on Chris.

"Okay, guys. As much as I love you guys taking it to the whole new level. Maybe, we wanna settle this the old-fashioned way?"

Most of them were perplexed, basically did not get the message that Chris was approaching them.

"Excalibur proposed to me an idea. How about a match, huh?"

The contestants cooed in interest, while the adversaries looked at each other, did not like the sound of it.

Excalibur snatches the megaphone from Chris and puts it in front of his lips to begin.

"Okay, here how this works. The team of the TWG Six-Person Champions, The Natural Surfers and Justin and Beth will take on the contenders – The Paparazzi, and both Heather and Alejandro! This one will happen in a few minutes… in a 10-MAN MIDNIGHT MADNESS TORNADO TAG TEAM MATCH!"

The contestants gasped more after revealing their stipulation for this upcoming match, even for the ones involved in this bout.

"Here's how it works…" Excalibur paused. "One member of each team will start the match, just like the usual until you hear the twist… the twist is everyone's legal on the match, no need to tag in or to tag out, just go whatever you want to. Plus, it's anything goes, it means No Disqualification! The winner will be determined when someone got pinned or submitted inside the ring. Got it?"

The competitors paused and took a while to digest the whole mechanics of their match until some of them nodded, which made Excalibur smiled.

"Okay, now you got me. Please proceed to the door beside us!" Excalibur told them as they presented a door.

"Now for all of you remaining…" Chris told the others. "You have to watch this on a big and widescreen, just to be safe."

All of them nodded in understanding as the competitors separately made their way to the door as Geoff opens the door. After opening, they looked in shock after seeing the insides of the room.

They looked inside the room, but interestingly, they weren't inside of the room, they were outside of the top floor of the building.

They saw the usual wrestling ring, where a referee was adjusting the turnbuckles, ignoring them fully. Around the ring was the steel barricades, which was a few meters between them. And the only way to leave the ring was to use the entrance; in hindsight, it only has one entry.

The competitors went around the ring to look around their surroundings, this was surreal, according to their faces. Meanwhile, they never saw Excalibur or anyone as the former went back inside back to his desk with the contestants on their benches.

"Now they must experience this odd warfare right now as we are now taking a small break in _Total Wrestling Aftermath_!"

* * *

"We are now back as we are now seeing the two teams on different sides of the ring while our resident referee, Rick Knox, officiating and guiding the teams," Excalibur said off-screen. "And as we can see right now, Brody and Topher are starting this monumental and ginormous 10-Man Midnight Madness Tag Team Tornado Match! By the way, I'm your only commentator here, Excalibur, since Chris will take care of other things as of this moment."

Referee Rick Knox looked around to see that everyone is settled as he signals for the bell to ring as it did just that. Both Brody and Topher started running around in circles.

"From the left side of the ring, it's Brody's team with his co-holders of the Six-Person Tag Team Championship, plus Beth and Justin. Meanwhile, on the other side was Topher's, which are filled by The Paparazzi's Blaineley and Sierra; then Alejandro and Heather." Excalibur stated the team's position as of this moment. "Now both guys are tying it up and Topher caught Brody into his Waistlock… Brody counters with a Side Headlock and Topher shoves Brody to the ropes…"

Topher tucked himself to attempt a Back Body Drop over Brody, who kicked him on the shoulders. Brody then picks up Topher and tackles him to their corner as Bridgette enters the ring to go to an isolated corner while Brody blocks Topher's body to do any offense.

"Bridgette on the other side… and gives Topher a right hand…" Excalibur said as Brody came back to the apron with his friends. "Bridgette now on her grasps… Running Bulldog in the center of the ring! Bridgette with the first cover of the match-up and Heather breaks the predicament!"

Heather picks up Bridgette as she tries to send the surfer chick outside until Bridgette blocks it and sends Heather instead to the outside with a Clothesline. While Topher tries to get up, Bridgette instinctively went bounce to the ropes and throws herself between the ropes with a Suicide Dive, taking out Heather to the barricade. The good guys applauded the surfer girl's performance.

"Tope Suicida by Bridgette, taking out Heather with her to the barricade!" Excalibur reiterated. "Now Geoff inside as he tries to attack Topher from behind but Topher backfires with a poke to the eye, blinding Geoff momentarily."

Topher lifts Geoff's torso as he called Alejandro, who climbs up to the top rope to hit an elbow to Geoff's gut, successfully hitting an aided Pendulum Backbreaker, causing Geoff to hold his back. Meanwhile, Justin enters the ring to help Geoff but didn't happen as both Topher and Alejandro strikes him with Back Elbows, making him exit the ring.

"Back elbows got Justin out of the ring while Alejandro covers Geoff… and Geoff kicks out at two!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Now Alejandro with a Side Headlock to Geoff…"

"Hey, Sierra and Topher! Come here!" Alejandro called both members of The Paparazzi as the Latino exited back to their corner.

"Topher with a Waistlock…" Excalibur paused. "Oh! Big Boot and Release German Suplex combination… Now Sierra runs towards Topher, lifts him up and Sierra drives a big elbow to Geoff's sternum… Sierra pins Geoff… one, two… Beth breaks the pin!"

Geoff then left the ring as Blaineley entered, who attack Beth from behind. The blonde host then picks up Beth and told Sierra to lift her up as she did, setting her up for a Powerbomb, while Blaineley waits for Sierra's cue to slam Beth down.

"Uh-oh, not looking good for Beth… OH! Beth with a Hurricanana to Sierra and it inadvertently spears Blaineley to the corner. WOW!"

Beth looked to see that they did not move, she improvised a plan. Beth climbs up to the top turnbuckle.

"Wait, what does Beth has in store for us?" Excalibur said. "OH WOW! Sunset Flip to Sierra and a Back Body Drop by Sierra to Blaineley! What an innovative offense and thinking by Beth!"

Alejandro then came along to the ring to whip Beth to a corner as he went to the other side. Alejandro rushes towards Beth as the latter sidesteps and the former hit his shoulder to the post instead. The now-hurting Alejandro did not saw Beth, who leaps to the top rope as she hits a Disaster Kick to the Latino teen, stunning him hardly.

"Disaster Kick by Beth! Everyone's down to the outside, except for Brody and Alejandro…" Excalibur paused. "Brody with a hard shot to the face of Alejandro… another shot… and another one, sending him down immediately!"

Brody whips Alejandro to the ropes and hits a Discus Lariat, making him down again.

"Ca-caw!" Brody cawed, signaling Geoff to come back to the ring. They both first

They waited for the Latino hunk to back off his feet. As soon as he stood up, the surfer duo dropkicks him to the outside, where he was alongside with Topher and Heather.

"Double Dropkick by Geoff and Brody and Brody on the ropes, preparing for takeoff… Tope Suicida to Topher, in which he sends him to the barricade." Excalibur said. "Geoff now on his way too… Tope Sui- No! He got caught by both Alejandro and Heather… OH! Gut first to the barricade goes Geoff!"

Geoff was now in the world of pain after sending himself out of the barricades. Meanwhile, the couple sends both Topher and Brody to the ring respectively. After throwing them back, both Beth and Justin went for the couple as they strike them continuously with punches.

Heather attempts to Irish whip Beth to the barricade but instead she went to it, while Justin got knocked down with a Clothesline, courtesy of Alejandro. Beth went under the ring to get something, when she got back up, she was now handling a Kendo Stick on her hand.

"Beth, with a stick on her hands… OH! Beth starts to hit Alejandro on the back… multiple times!" Excalibur exclaimed.

While Alejandro and Heather are down cold, Beth took advantage to take out some furniture out underneath as she grabs two tables. All of a sudden, Heather came back to haunt Beth as she beats her with a steel chair on her back.

"A tit for tat for Heather after she got mauled by Beth on the event earlier, with more shots to the back, I don't think Beth won't be able to move for a while," Excalibur said. "And this time, she tosses the chair far from her. I think she is now doing the favor of Beth as she is assembling the tables, leaning them to the barricade."

On the other hand, both Topher and Brody are on the opposite corners of the ring as the latter strikes first, going for a Corner Spear. Topher avoids the missile as Brody almost connected himself to the barricade. Topher took advantage of it as he rolls Topher for a pin, but only got two.

"Topher carrying Brody up on his shoulders… USHIGOROSHI on the back of the neck. Cover by Topher… Bridgette saves the match-up for her team."

Sierra then emerges in the ring where he tries to attack Bridgette, who instantly blocks the shot, as she strikes one back to Sierra until she maintains the momentum on Sierra, who kept blocking the shots. Because of this, Sierra sends Bridgette to the turnbuckle and hits a Backstabber.

"Backstabber by Sierra, can she send their team to victory? No! Bridgette kicks out!"

Blaineley suddenly rose back to the ring to assist Sierra, who holds her both shoulders as Blaineley starts to talk trash on her.

"Hey, guess what, you're under my spell now," Blaineley said, cackling wildly. "Say goodbye to your belts!"

Blaineley bounces to the ropes to attempt her Total Smackdown punch until Bridgette sidesteps, avoiding the shot, as it went to Sierra's chest. Sierra did not see it coming.

"Total Smackdown by Blaineley went for Sierra instead of Bridgette!" Excalibur stated. "Double leg takedown by Bridgette on Sierra… OH! Slingshot to Blaineley! What a plan of Bridgette!"

The Slingshot move sends Blaineley outside of the ring. While Bridgette took advantage and kicks Sierra's gut, setting him up for a Powerbomb.

"Bridgette hoisting Sierra up… Buckle Bomb!" Excalibur said. "Bridgette on the ropes… Natural Selection by Bridgette, paying homage to one of the best women on the planet! Uh-oh, Alejandro grabs the hair of Bridgette from the apron… Hold on, Justin saves Bridgette and attacks him…"

Justin's attack persisted until Alejandro wouldn't budge as he takes it to the next level, sending him face-first in the apron.

"OHHH! SNAPSHOT BY JUSTIN, A FLATLINER ON THE APRON!" Excalibur cried. "And Heather, picks up Justin and sends him on her back… ALABAMA SLAM TO THE APRON AND JUSTIN IS OUT!"

Heather saw Beth stood up as she focuses on the latter as she kicks her in the stomach. Heather lifts Beth for a Suplex attempt…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! BETH COUNTERS WITH A DDT ON TO THE CHAIR THAT WAS USED EARLIER!" Excalibur shouted. "Heather's head spiked on to the chairs."

Behind Beth, Blaineley stood up with fury plastering on her face, with a steel chair on her hands, preparing for Beth to face her. Until Bridgette leaps from out of nowhere to take her down immediately.

"OH! HO-HO-HO!" Excalibur said in amazement. "Building Bridges to Blaineley and used Sierra as a stepping stone! Oh my God!"

Everybody was down except for Topher, who saw Geoff, coming back out of the barricades. He somehow needs to make an impact until…

"OH! Brody from out of nowhere, carrying him and Topher tries to escape … but to no avail here comes Geoff back after a long time… OH! _Shark Attack_ by the surfers – a Dropkick and Spinebuster combination!"

After the modified Hart Attack maneuver, they both soon came up with an idea. But first, they looked on both Bridgette and Beth, who entered back in the ring to focused on Blaineley and Heather respectively.

But before taking on the duo outside, their eyes looked upon Sierra who tries to escape from the ring. Before she could do that, she was suddenly pulled by her hair by Beth, who holds her both shoulders. Bridgette took time to strike Sierra with right hands, and to end the whole punching bag segment, she added a copy of her boyfriend's page, by adding theatrics to strike Sierra for the last time with a Discus Lariat, making her down in the ring.

Both Geoff and Brody applauded the showing off their moveset by Bridgette and Beth. Then Geoff gave them a thumbs up, likening their own version of their move.

"Sierra took down with the surfer boys' Hawaiian Punch, to the delight and approval of both Brody and Geoff." Excalibur paused to see the girls stalling a few seconds to regenerate their energy. "And both girls are now taking deep breaths, taking their time to regain their momentum. The boys helped the girls standing up…"

The girls went back outside to take care of both Blaineley and Heather and put them into tables that were set earlier. They went back inside to strategize on taking them out, Bridgette lightened up, offering Beth for a ride as she crouches near the ropes.

Both guys knew what was coming as they gestured Beth to go on. Beth nodded as she began running to the ropes.

"Building Bridges to Heather to the table, breaking them in half!" Excalibur said. "I think we all know what's coming next… Bridgette, eyeing Blaineley in the table… Here comes… OH! Tope con Hilo between the ropes, sending herself to the table with Blaineley! Unbelievable!"

Now after all it's said and done, both Brody and Geoff knew what they are gonna do next. Brody lifts Geoff on his shoulders, electric chair style.

"COWABUNGA!" Geoff shouted as he plunges himself to Topher.

"TIDAL WAVE BY THE SURFERS, Geoff goes for the pin…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession as the other members of the team showed up but damaged.

"Here are your winners, the team of Beth, Justin, and the TWG Six-Person Tag Team Champions – The Natural Surfers!" Chef announced off-screen.

"The surfers and their team went victorious at our first-ever Midnight Madness Dark Match! Congratulations to them as we proceed to Josh in just a few moments. I'll see you at _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament_ event! Plus, breaking news! Another match will be officially included in the event… the first-ever woman's match in TWG! As Beth will take on Heather! This is gonna be interesting, so to speak." Excalibur said and paused. "This is Excalibur, leaving you with the celebration of the winning team!"

Rick Knox shared the arms of Brody and Geoff, in which the other members raised their hands also. Bridgette's arm was held by Geoff and the remaining belonged to Brody. Suddenly, both Geoff and Brody lifted up both Justin and Beth, who were caught off-guard at this sudden action as they continue celebrating in the ring; hence, the champions stood tall and delicately raised their belts.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone!" Josh announced, still sitting on his desk as he took a small amount of coffee to his mouth. "Ah, that feels hot! And so as our next part! Welcome to…"

The current host signals for the drummer to perform the drum roll part of the segment.

"_THE DIRT SHEET!_"

The audience applauded and whistled to the introduction of the new segment.

"Okay, at this time, now enjoying with us this time… it's your favorite goth girl and one of the most controversial figures in Total Drama history, Gwen!" Josh introduced the goth, who received many cheers, but more boos with additional music in the background.

Gwen was currently sitting on the couch, glaring towards the camera and mentally questions herself how did she end up here as she crossed her arms, not even trying to look at anyone.

"Hey, Gwen, how's life right now, especially when you're in that place again, huh?" Josh began asking her.

"What do you mean by I'm in the place again?" Gwen replied snarkily without looking back.

"You know what happened at the event earlier, the double-cross, the walk-out—"

"Would you mind your own business?!" Gwen hisses, looking at the host menacingly. "I just did what I think it's the best for business and for the company itself!"

"And you justify that by betraying Trent and cost him an opportunity for the main prize?"

"I-I—" Gwen stammered and began refueling her fire by continuing. "I don't care, alright?! Trent has another chance and why do you even bother talking about it?!"

Josh was unconvinced at the goth's answers as he looked at her skeptically.

"So… if you don't want to get your name cleaned, then let's get it dirtier!" He said while adjusting his hands and cranks it loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked, now looked afraid but interestingly asks the host.

"Well…" Josh used his fingers to whistle as an intern approaches him, holding a black and silver chest with a key on the other. "Thank you."

"I found it outside of the studio… and it seemed odd that it placed at this specific time." The intern replied.

"Okay… thanks." Josh replied, did not want to hear any additional notes from his intern as he snags the key from the intern. "Well, what's in this case? I don't know actually, let's keep it a mystery."

Everyone, even Gwen looked upon to Josh, who just opened the chest successfully as he pulls the lid to reveal a messy and soiled note and a videotape. Instinctively, the host went first to the former object as he reads.

* * *

"_Whoever found this chest, you must pass it to a higher-up_

_And immediately play the tape beside you,_

_You'll be in for a surprise."_

_**~S.D.**_

* * *

"S.D.? Who?" Josh asked as it was the question that was first detected by others, even Gwen. "But eh, it doesn't matter, but this looks like a revelation to something! And I think this might be yours, Gwen." He chuckled. "A _dirt sheet_ indeed!"

_S.D., S.D., that kinda reminds me of—_

Gwen thought of something as her eyes widened and realized that she might have a clue on who put that chest.

"Oh, God!" She yelled. "I-I-I gotta go…"

"Excuse me, Gwen? We wanted to see it and we wanna watch it with you though. It is for the entertainment." Josh chuckled again and asked the intern in front of him. "Hey, wanna play the tape?"

"Sure." The intern nodded as he made his way backstage to play the tape.

"Behind you, Gwen is none other than the screen, where we will witness on what's going on before, during, and after the event! It's all raw, folks! Everyone likes that, except the chefs."

"Bad joke, old man!" Chef Hatchet shouted off-screen, making Josh sheepishly laughed.

"Now where are we? Oh, right! The clip will be shown in just a few minutes and we might have a hint on Gwen's motives… or the secrets to others. But either way, it's a win-win!" Josh exclaimed. "Now let's see what's inside of the tape? Roll it!"

The screen opened on its own as everyone was looking at the television, even Gwen, who gulped and terrified at what could have transpired on the clip.

* * *

The screen showed to the backstage where we saw Gwen entered from the curtain, assumingly after she walked out of the controversial match between Trent and Duncan. She stopped to crack her body.

She sighed and extends her leg to make it crack. "I'm glad it's all over."

After adjusting her legs, she sighted Duncan, who just entered the curtain, not too long ago. He smirked and patted the shoulder of the busy goth.

"Hey, nice job there, Gwen." He complimented her. "Thanks to you, the plan couldn't bring up there in the ring."

Gwen nodded timidly and looked at him with pity glued on her face. "You know… I feel bad for Trent, he didn't deserve this punishment that he got. You know that we did make amends before this happened and I hope he will forgive me for this."

The goth buried her face on her knees to cover her emotional stance but did not weep nor shed a tear. Duncan looked at her with empathy, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey there, hey there." He said and paused. "Don't worry, he'll come to you and you can reason him out! And I'm so proud of you, you did the thing… the _right_ thing."

Gwen looked up to the delinquent and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is that _our _plan worked just fine. It won't get noticed by everybody, but us. I'm sure the _maestro_ will surely compliment you."

"You think so?" Gwen asked one more time.

"I'm damn sure."

Gwen smiled and suddenly hugs Duncan, who reciprocated the smile and the hug.

However, in reality, when this revelation spilled right in front of them, Gwen buried herself on her knee and cannot afford to watch the whole segment.

Back to the part where they are done embracing, Gwen looked at him with a smile, still holding on her lip, despite their past. But quickly snapped and asked Duncan a question to break the silence.

"Anyway, who's this _maestro_ that you're saying?"

"Oh," Duncan replied with a devilish smirk. "You'll get to know him soon and I'm sure he will admire you for your actions."

"And can I ask who it is?"

"Oh…" Duncan chuckled. "Are you sure about that because he's not—"

"I don't care, spill it out! I don't care who he is!"

"Alright…" Duncan paused and sighed, then continues. "You know S—"

* * *

The screen suddenly went static as everyone except Gwen, groaned because they never knew who propose the plan. Before Josh could complain, the studio suddenly went black! The audience screamed and panicked as it roared throughout until a groan coming from someone in front was heard.

The cry for help continued when another voice was yelling.

"Are you gonna see it? Not a chance!" A familiar voice was spitting animosity to the one who groaned earlier. "Not a FUCKING CHANCE!"

"AHHHHHH!" It was revealed that Josh was the one who was screaming continuously.

The screaming halted when a loud bang roared in the studio and silence took over after that. The silence signals that everything was clear until they saw what happened in the desk and Josh after the lights went back on.

Josh was unconscious, lying against his now half-bent desk, while the unknown attackers are also disappeared. And to surprise of everyone, Gwen vanished from thin air as she was nowhere to be found, even backstage.

Out came Chris and Chef, who looked intrigued at the current situation.

"Wow! What the hell just happened here?" Chris said. "But I don't care and it's awesome to see something extreme here! But the question is still floating around in the air… Why did Gwen disappear all of a sudden? Who is that _maestro_ that Duncan implied in the video? And who did assault the poor, poor Josh here…" Chris added, gesturing the knocked out host. "Well, answers will be revealed next time on _**TOTAL. WRESTLING. GUEEERRILLA!**_"

The screen abruptly ended as it was the end of the post-talk show.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

Disaster Kick– (Beth's signature move; adopted from Cody Rhodes)

Double Dropkick – (The Surfers' tag team signature move)

Ushigoroshi– (Topher's signature move)

Backstabbe_r – _(Sierra's signature move)

_Snapshot_ – (Leaping Reverse STO/Paydirt) (Justin's finishing move)

Alabama Slam– (Heather's signature move)

_Shark Attack_ – [Spinebuster (Brody)/Dropkick (Geoff) combination] (The Surfers' tag team signature move; parodied from The Hart Foundation's _Hart Attack_)

_Hawaiian Punch _– (Multiple punches with theatrics, followed by Discus Lariat) (The Surfers' tag team signature move)

* * *

_**List of Segments from Total Wrestling Aftermath:**_

_The Roundtable Discussion _– a conversation about a random topic that is only related to TWG at all any means.

_Twist of Fate _– a part where Excalibur, Chris, and Chef will reveal the participants of an upcoming tournament via lottery machine.

_Midnight Madness _– a special dark match where selected TD competitors will collide to fuel up their respective feuds at the next event. The tag team match usually contests under Tornado Tag Team Match. Singles match can vary upon factors towards the competitors, their feud, and the next event.

_The Dirt Sheet _– a special guest/s will appear and will be under sure-fire questions about anything that they did on the event or share their comments with everyone.

* * *

**Time: 9:53 (via pinfall)**

**Announced Matches for Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Event:**

**The Natural Surfers © (Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody) vs. The Paparazzi (Blaineley, Sierra, and Topher) – TWG 6-Person Tag Team Championship**

**Singles Match: Beth vs. Heather**

**Quarterfinals Match: Mike vs. Cody**

**Quarterfinals Match: Owen vs. Trent**

**Quarterfinals Match: Alejandro vs. Shawn**

**Quarterfinals Match: Duncan vs. Lightning**

**Semifinals Match (will be determined at the event itself): ? vs. ?**

**Semifinals Match (will be determined at the event itself): ? vs. ?**

**Finals Match for the TWG World Championship: ? vs. ?**

* * *

A/N: Wow! What a debut episode of TWA! I don't know how I got it all but I'm quite sure it will get you interested in the next event, but I don't know about that! You would be the judge!

What do you think of TWA? Is it a good episode or not? Let me know!

What can you say about the dark match? Is it good enough? Let me know as well!

Who's your bet on winning the World Championship title? Predictions on the tournament itself? Let me know too and place your bets! :D Or you can vote on my poll under my profile! Just go to my profile and there will be a poll above my profile!

See you at the next event: _Chris McCalibur Super Tournament!_

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review, and let's see what I can do.

Until then, goodbye! R&R!

~Aelluminatick


	10. Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Match 1

**Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Quarterfinals Match: Mike vs. Cody**

The patented double-screen, moving match card graphic was shown, kicking off the show.

From the left, Mike was all alone himself as he looked up in the ring as he shared fives with the fans nearby.

On the other side of the screen, Cody was seen doing the same thing as Mike, except girls excitedly kissing the geek as the competitor's heavily flushed from the reception that he got so far.

* * *

The two tournament participants measly stretched their arms as Chef Hatchet, the ring announcer, taps the microphone to check if the device working, as it did work, and proceed to call his cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Good evening and welcome to _**CHRIS MCCALIBUR SUPER TOURNAMENT**_!"

That welcoming remark garnered a loud pop from the audience as they chanted loudly.

"TWG! TWG! TWG!"

"And the first match is a single fall and it is one of the quarterfinals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 30 minutes!" Chef stated the details clearly then looks to his left. "Introducing at my left, _The M.P.D_., let's give it up for Mike!"

The aforementioned teenager decides to climb up to the middle turnbuckle to interact with the audience and raised both fists, to the delight of the crowd. Chef forwards himself as he looked upon the other competitor.

"And next, to my right, _The Geek_, give some sugar for Cody!"

The reception was quite larger than Mike's as he raised only a fist to the small crowd but receives a bigger cheer, plus a loud chant of his name.

"Welcome, everybody, to the Chris McCalibur Super Tournament, where we will be dedicating the night for a tournament that will culminate with one of eight competitors winning the most valuable and prestigious title in the world – the TWG World Championship!" Excalibur began. "We're here at Globe Theatre where we will be giving you satisfaction guaranteed of action and story that you will have to enjoy throughout the night. With yours truly, Excalibur, on commentary alongside with my partner here, Chris McLean. Hey, Chris, how's the night of yours going?" He asked his colleague.

"Well, it's still the same as it gets. Seeing myself as a future trustworthy business partner of yours and your friend and because it's a special night, I think I might have to change my mind when this event ends tonight." Chris answered honestly.

"Okay then, now it's the time to start off our tournament as Cody and Mike firstly give themselves the usual handshake as a sign of sportsmanship, earning cheers from the crowd right off the bat."

The ring bells immediately as the referee, Aubrey Edwards, watch closely to whatever the two will have in store for her and the watchers.

Both men started with their hands slowly rising in the air, attempting to bait one another to see who will fall first at the trap. However, Mike saw Cody looked up as he took advantage of it and locks his waist from behind, but was switched by Cody, who sends Mike down in the mat while his waist is still locked from the grasp of the geek.

"And now, Cody spins around Mike while in the lock and is looking for an opening. Cody grabs the wrist—Oh wait, Mike reverses as he is now on top of Cody and looks like he's going for his hands… And again, Cody reverses and wristlocks Mike as both stood out from their feet." Excalibur stated.

"Looks like a play of tit for tat is on the progress, ladies, and gentlemen…" Chris added, trying to come up with something as he watches the action inside.

Mike then reverses with his own wristlock as he grasps Cody's wrist hardly. But the geek had something in his sleeve as he cartwheels himself to escape the hold, surprising the crowd and Mike, who got surprised as Cody takes down his leg. Cody attempts to kick Mike's chest but the latter ducks quickly.

Mike took his turn when he stood up before Cody does and sends him down with a Front Leg Sweep. The MPD proceeds to bounce to the ropes as Cody instinctively crouches while the former jumps above the latter. The tide went high as Mike jumps to the rope, attempting a Moonsault but Cody able to evade by rolling forward and surprises him with a Hurricanrana, unfortunately for Cody, Mike got his number and was able to cartwheel himself out of the move, shocking the crowd for real.

"Oh, wow! Revenge is never being served sweet for these guys! They already know what they are dealing with each other!" Chris reacted surprisingly.

"Cody blocks the attack and strikes him with his palm and Mike sends to the rope… And Mike with a backflip over Cody! And Mike sends Cody to the ropes… Oh, wow! That was a great stalemate from both Cody and Mike!" Excalibur said.

That handspring following with a backflip and a pose (ala-Will Ospreay) made the crowd stood up on their feet as they noisily chant for his name. Mike seemingly impressed by the showing of his opponent so he offered a handshake to him again.

But of course, the match was officially progressing, Mike kicks him to the gut, receiving boos from the audience, he follows it up with punches that got him on the corner. To add more damage, Mike chops him not once but twice, serenading the crowd with "Woo!" chants.

Mike follows it up more with an Irish Whip to the other side as Cody leaps to the apron, beckoning Mike to come as he did. Cody kicked Mike on his side of his head, sending him tumbling in the ring. Cody then jumps to the top rope and hits a flawless European Uppercut to Mike, who wisely rolls out of the ring to the outside. The audience cheered for the Codemeister.

"Beautiful Springboard Uppercut by Cody and Mike is on the outside…" Excalibur said.

"Is he doing the same thing as last time?" Chris asked Excalibur.

"Yes, Chris, and Cody slowly climbs up to the top… Orihara Moonsault to Mike to the outside!"

After the high-risk maneuver, Cody proceeds to interact with the fans first as some girl suddenly kissed him in the cheek, which made him flushed. But he removed that feeling by picking up the body and sends him back inside. Cody followed through and notices that Mike was on the other corner, he pushed through and makes a run for Mike.

But Mike instantly catches Cody and sends him to the turnbuckle after executing the Reverse STO. Cody holds the face of his and looks to his back, got caught in surprise as Mike strikes him with a Bicycle Kick, sending him down.

"Mike with a Pump Kick, he went for the leg to hook… but Cody kicks out in the first fall attempt of the night!" Excalibur said.

"Mike has the control of this match and I think he needs to work on manipulating the parts of his that is useful the most," Chris added. "And there he is…"

Mike lifts Cody and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker on the knee of Mike. Cody now is holding his back as he strides towards the corner. When he looked back, he got caught surprise with Mike's Flying Corner Clothesline. Cody collapses but was caught by his arm, courtesy of his opponent, who twists his arm that sends him down. The MPD traps Cody's arm with his elbow and sends him into a world of hurt with his Fujiwara Armbar.

"Mike with the submission, I think that's an armbar and Cody tries his best to escape but I think he's struggling to escape and he has nowhere to go," Excalibur stated the current situation. "And Cody has found some way to drag himself but the nearest rope is a few meters away."

"All Mike has to do is to keep the pressure on his arm to keep Cody in the middle but I think he's not following it," Chris said, noticing that Cody is now moving slowly towards the rope.

But this did not deter Mike, who manages to hold Cody for a moment as he buries the elbow much deeper that Cody screamed in pain. Because of this, his fans started to chant his name to persuade him into evading the hold. As Cody is getting nearer towards the rope, the stronger Mike is getting now. But this did not stop Cody on his tracks as he successfully grabs the bottom rope in succession despite being in hell for a minute or two. The crowd cheered wildly for the nerdy geek, who got consoled by the referee.

"What do you know? Cody survived!" Chris said.

"And Cody tries to stand up on his own and ignores the ref…" Excalibur trailed off as Mike performed a move to Cody. "OH! A VICIOUS DOUBLE FOOT STOMP! Mike goes for a quick cover here!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cody kicks out! Mike's frustration was evident as he hides it instantly, utilizing his time to think of something.

"Looks like Mike is going on top! Going for a high-risk move, it's a dangerous plan but he has to do it." Chris said, Mike was now on the top and waited for his opponent to get up.

"And Mike sees the opportunity… Oh! Cody holds the rope, tipping Mike off to the turnbuckle!" Excalibur exclaimed while Mike yelled in pain.

Mike is now a sitting duck as Cody hangs on to the ropes for a while before he climbed himself to the top and stands in front of an unprotected Mike. Cody held his balance by touching Mike's shoulder.

"Cody… HUGE FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP! Mike is down!" Excalibur yelled. "And Cody hangs on to the corner and still holding on this arm after that submission from Mike."

"I have no idea how Cody is capable of staying like that," Chris said, asking himself on Cody's resiliency.

"Cody runs over Mike to the corner and hits a forearm to the face… and another one… and another one… Mike, wobbly on his feet… Cody bounces to the ropes… Big Dropkick, sending Mike down in the center!"

The crowd was all over Cody as they chanted his name loudly. He then keeps his momentum going as he climbs up to the top again, looking at the vulnerable opposition, he took his time to rub his injured arm and was able to hit a Shooting Star Press to Mike as he covers Mike for a count.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike kicks out! The crowd was in disbelief that Cody's opponent is still in this match. The fan-favorite brunette quickly backs up to his feet as he waits for Mike to get up. After almost a minute of stalling time, Mike slowly stands up and Cody makes his way to him.

"Cody looking for another offense, he holds his neck, going for something here… Mike counters with a backslide, 1, 2… Cody kicks out of that!" Excalibur continued to scoop out the current happenings on the ring. "Hold on, Mike still holding on both arms…"

"Uh-oh, he's going for that Pepsi Plunge." Chris noticed.

"You're right, Chris… Pepsi Plunge time… NO! Cody counters with a quick Rana and holds both legs, 1, 2… Mike kicks out!" Excalibur maintained the commentary on his shoulder. "Wait, Mike able to grab both legs of Cody, trying to set him up for the Boston Crab submission… Oh, Cody with a Small Package and wow, he rolls through… OH! SMALL PACKAGE DRIVER!"

"_DECODE_ BY CODY!" Chris exclaimed.

Cody now goes for the pin as the crowd sang along to the count of the referee as Mike survives and kicks out, making it a nearfall. Everyone in the theatre was in disbelief, even Cody himself, who asked the referee who immediately replied that Mike indeed kicked out.

"Mike survived the move and still has the opportunity on his grasp as Cody tries to _decode_, no pun intended, this puzzle, known as Mike," Excalibur said.

"How is he going to end it?" Chris asked. "What does he have in mind now?"

Cody noticed Mike on the other corner, he surely went for an attack but was caught by Mike's Running Lariat that turned Cody inside out. Mike collapses on his back to pin Cody.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cody kicks out! Mike's anger resurfaced while he rubs his head to calm himself. The crowd continues to chant Cody's name in front of him.

Mike decides to go all out as he jumps to the second rope to hit a Lionsault, but Cody somehow raised both knees up as Mike hits his gut with Cody's knees, holding his stomach in pain.

Cody took the time to stand as he holds Mike again and finally hits the Corkscrew Neckbreaker, but for some reason, he did not go for a pin.

"What is Cody thinking? He might get that one now! Mike isn't moving!" Chris barked and complained.

"Cody, once again, climbs up to the top and attempts to end it in grand fashion! Wait! Mike's back up and climbs up to the top! SUPERPLEX to Cody! Mike rolls through… Uh-oh, he had him hooked, going for his patented Pepsi Plunge!" Excalibur said.

"I think Cody's blocking attempt, Mike tries to go on with the move…" Chris added.

Mike was having a hard time putting him into his finishing move as he changed his mind on the fly. Shocking everyone, including the commentators, Mike was able to hit a Double Underhook Piledriver that got Cody to hold his head as he spiked him hard on the canvas.

"OH MY GOD! A PILEDRIVER! MIKE IS CRAWLING, MIKE IS CRAWLING FOR THE COVER!" Excalibur shouted.

Mike extends his nearest arm to pin Cody as the referee counts.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CODY WAS ABLE TO EXTEND HIS LEG TO THE BOTTOM ROPE! Making the pin null and void as the crowd went bananas as their hero was barely saved by the move.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The audience chanted wildly and continuously.

Because of this, Mike did not hide his rage towards Cody as he mounts over the defenseless with his Ground and Pound offenses. Cody could not defend himself properly as he took the shots to the face as his eyes were closed, meaning that he was unconscious.

However, Mike fell into Cody's trap as the latter hardly slaps the former's face, making the crowd in awe.

"WOW! That slap will definitely hear around the studio!" Chris said.

"That leads to Mike firing more shots to Cody and I believe Cody is unconscious at this point," Excalibur added, hearing that made the crowd boo heavily to the MPD.

Mike stands up slowly and jumps up to the second rope to hit the Lionsault, which was successfully executed. However, he did not go for the pin as he waits on Cody to become conscious again. After thirty seconds, Cody could not respond in anything.

"Wow, Cody is actually out," Chris said. "That can lead to a knockout victory for Mike!"

"I don't think that's the plan of Mike…" Excalibur replied. "Mike picks up Cody, kicking the mid-section of his, going for another attempt of Pepsi Plunge…"

Mike stalled momentarily as he looked at the crowd, who booed him much. Because of the distraction, Cody miraculously counters with a Back Body Drop, but Mike surprisingly lands on his feet. Mike bounces to the nearest ropes as Cody lifts him up in the air.

"OHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chris shouted.

"POP-UP MICHINOKU DRIVER! _BREAKING THE CODE!_ CODY HOOKS THE LEG OF MIKE!" Excalibur added.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MIKE KICKS OUT! Everyone in the audience could not believe what they just witnessed. Specifically, Cody, who became more upset after that nearfall. Although, that move that he performed just awed the audience for good.

"That was a dope move but that's not enough for Cody to advance to the tournament!" Excalibur said.

"This matched just rocked the fans inside," Chris added. "What a match!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" and "FIGHT FOREVER!" were the chants that roared throughout the auditorium.

Cody was on the corner, waiting for Mike to stand to the other corner. Mike held his head and just stands on the corner. Cody forces himself to let it all out as he sprints towards Mike, who was able to sidestep from the incoming attack. Cody himself avoids being kissed to the turnbuckles as he held to the ropes to secure himself. He looked back to see Mike rushing towards him and was able to shove Mike through the ring post.

"Mike got caught on the post!" Chris exclaimed.

"CODEBREAKER BY CODY!" Excalibur bellowed but saw Mike bouncing on the ropes. "Mike going for a Lariat but was ducked by Cody… ANOTHER CODEBREAKER FROM CODY! Center of the ring!"

Mike collapsed after the second Codebreaker as he pins Mike, both legs hooked, as the crowd counted along with the referee.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession after the referee signals it to chime. The crowd went nuts again for their favorite nerdy geek as the referee raised Cody's arm.

"Here is your winner, Cody!" Chef announced loudly despite the crowd being deafening around him.

"UN. BELIEVABLE!" Excalibur exclaimed. "Cody, with his kind of heart and soul, has moved to the Semifinals of the tournament!"

"Unbelievable indeed! They could quite get the crowd on their feet, what an amazing contest between that! Even me, I almost stand up because of how suspenseful the match was! Despite all of that, congratulations to the _Codemeister_ himself!"

Cody looked over to Mike, who was in the corner, sitting and clutching his head. He did not hesitate to offer him a hand, in which Mike acquiesced and accepted the offer as he raises Mike's arm, much to the satisfaction of the crowd, and began to chant Mike's name for the first time at this night. Mike then hugs Cody, who reciprocated the embrace, the crowd applauded this respectful nod right in front of them and raises Cody's arm.

"There you go, a sign of respect towards another despite being a melee!" Excalibur said, complimenting the action of both weary participants. "Coming up next is another quarterfinals match of the tournament and coming along with it is the announcement of the next event prior to this. Stay tuned and don't change anything! We will be right back! And, congratulations again to Cody for his victory!"

Mike rolled out of the ring and went back as Cody savors the moment with him climbing up to the middle turnbuckle to interact and celebrate with the crowd with his name chanting along the way, he was way happier than he actually is before.

The segment ended abruptly with a color of black, taking over the screen.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Cody's signature/finishing moves:_

Moonsault, sometimes to the outside

Springboard European Uppercut

Shooting Star Press

Corkscrew Neckbreaker

_Decode _– (Small Package Driver)

_Breaking the Code_ – (Pop-Up Michinoku Driver)

_Codebreaker _\- (Double kneeling facebreaker; adopted from Chris Jericho) (Finisher)

_Mike's signature/finishing moves:_

Reverse STO

Bicycle Kick/Pump Kick

Pendulum Backbreaker

Leaping/Flying Corner Lariat

Double Foot Stomp

Running Lariat

Lionsault

Superplex

Double Underhook Piledriver

Boston Crab (Submission Finisher)

_Pepsi Plunge_ \- (Pedigree; adopted from Triple H/CM Punk) (Sometimes from the top rope) (Finisher)

* * *

A/N: Took off two months to take a time off for this series because I want to know if someone voted from my poll but unfortunately, that did not come to me between those months :/

Oh well, finally, I came back in here! That was a good match though! How can you rate this match? Let me know!

And yes, the next event will be announced in the next chapter, be sure to check that one out and I think you're going to love this one! :3

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review, and let's see what I can do.

See you soon in the next match! :D

~Aelluminatick

* * *

**Time: 15:10 (via Pinfall) (longest one so far!)**

**Next Match: 2****nd**** Quarterfinals Match (guess which one?) – winner will advance to the semi-finals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**


	11. Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Match 2

_**Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Quarterfinals Match: Shawn vs. Alejandro**_

The signature double-screen graphic showed up with two individuals, who showed up from the entrance to shine themselves to the crowd.

The left side belonged to Shawn, who slid inside through the apron smoothly and throws his beanie hat to the crowd in delight.

While on the other side, Alejandro disregards every incoming hand from the audience as he made his way inside.

* * *

"This match is a single fall and it is one of the quarterfinals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 30 minutes!" Chef announced loudly. "To my left, introducing first, _The Zombie Conspiracy Nut_, Shawn!"

Shawn stride towards the center to taunt the crowd, who cheered him mildly and made his way back to the corner.

"And to my right, _The Arch Villain_, Alejandro!"

He took the middle part of the ring to raise his fist, supported by his evil smirk, which was heavily booed by the audience and took himself back to his corner. Chef exited the ring.

"ALE! ALE! ALE!" The crowd chanted, spoofing the tune of El Generico's chant that made Alejandro cursed loudly in his own language.

"Welcome back to the tournament… as you can hear the people of Globe Theatre are singing around to a familiar tune and here we are, starting the match between Alejandro and Shawn, which I believe is about to be a proving point for the zombie connoisseur. What do you think, Chris?" Excalibur said, sending a question afterward to Chris.

"Well… I don't know what to answer about the real question is… what is Shawn capable of?" Chris answered.

"And now, the referee signals to the timekeeper to ring the bell… and here it is! We're starting the match-up between superior winners of Total Drama! At least to some…" Excalibur said.

When the bell chimed, both competitors wandered around in circles as they began with the usual collar-and-elbow tie-up with both men trying to outlast each other. With the obvious dominance at muscle, Alejandro able to find an opening with a kick to the mid-section of Shawn, surprising him.

"Kick to the gut by Alejandro… whips Shawn to the corner, Alejandro runs forward… and hits Shawn with an Uppercut!" Excalibur stated every action on the ring. "Again, Alejandro whips him to another corner… whoa… Shawn able to sidestep as the Spanish hunk hits the turnbuckle."

Shawn then turns Alejandro around to meet him with multiple punches between his head and chest, which made the audience count continuously. But was ended abruptly when the referee reprimands Shawn for the time, who raised his hands.

"That rocked Alejandro's head out! I think he has to strike him with any moves possible before he strikes himself!" Chris said.

"Now Shawn, lifting Alejandro up… Back Body Drop, sending Alejandro flying!" Excalibur said. "Shawn's off with a good start! And now goes up to the top…"

Shawn climbs up to the top turnbuckle and stalls time to anticipate Alejandro's recovery. As the latter begins to stand, he turned around to meet Shawn's Missile Dropkick that put him down quicker than he stood up.

"What a dropkick by Shawn and now goes for the cover, 1… 2… Alejandro kicked out!" Excalibur said.

"I think he needs to do something quickly because Alejandro is such a tricky man to deal with," Chris said, giving his insights about Shawn's next move.

With that being said, Shawn rolls to the apron and stands, waiting for Alejandro to get up. After a few seconds, Alejandro moved and slowly backs up from his feet. Shawn knew the time and leaps off the top rope to take down Alejandro. However, Shawn got caught as Alejandro scoops him, setting him up high, hitting a huge Powerbomb to Shawn. That move screamed boos from the audience as they continue to mock the Spanish competitor.

"Huge Powerbomb by the Latino hunk and that one just got his back broke!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"That one rocked the whole ring and—Oh, wow! He just lifted Shawn like that! I'm amazed!" Chris said, got interrupted when Alejandro used his strength to lift Shawn.

"And now… Slingshot Suplex to the mat down goes Shawn in the center of the ring." Excalibur said. "He did not go for a cover!"

"Looks like we're seeing the classic Alejandro, taking his precious time to show off his talent to the crowd. That's why I decided to add him as a contestant. He has got it all!" Chris said, satisfied at the current moment.

The crowd roared with jeers that were loud that Alejandro had to mock them with his muscles.

"You think you can do this?! _Sobre mi cadáver, tontos_! (Over my dead body, fools!)" Alejandro cried. "_Alejandro está aquí para _(Alejandro is here to-)—WHOA!"

Alejandro was abruptly interrupted by a sudden roll-up by Shawn as the referee quickly counts.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro kicks out!

As both men stood up at the same time, Alejandro was able to take him down with a Lariat, earning boos from the crowd again.

"Wow! Just like that, Shawn is down again! He is really outmuscling Shawn here, literally!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alejandro… continues to flex, I believe I used it right, to the fans here at Globe Theatre!" Excalibur continued. "Shawn is currently helpless right now!"

The Latino hunk then turns his attention to Shawn and presses him with his Ground-and-Pound strikes to the defenseless Shawn as the crowd echoed their hatred to Alejandro. After that, Alejandro stands up again and ridicules the fans again.

"Where's your hero now, huh?" Alejandro shouted. "What can he do? He's a _pedazo de basura_!"

Alejandro soon grabs Shawn's head and turns around to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker. Because of his prevailing arrogance, he did not pin him.

"Swinging Neckbreaker! But obviously, Alejandro did not go for a straight cover and continues to berate the fans here!" Excalibur said.

"_¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Termino con esto ahora! _(Fuck off! I'm done with this now!" Alejandro said, gesturing with swiping both of his arms, crossed paths, sending a message to everyone. "It's time to end this!"

"Uh-oh! We all know what's gonna happen next!" Chris said, felt uneasy about the remarks of the Spanish guy in the ring.

Alejandro glares over at his opponent, who began to stand up but has difficulty on standing. Because of himself being hard-headed and impatient, Alejandro made his way to Shawn and kicks him to the gut, but before he executes a move, he looked at the crowd once more to show his evil smirk to end it all.

"Alejandro sets him up, stacks his body… _Paquete de la Muerte_! A Package Piledriver!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"That has got to be it, totally!" Chris added.

Alejandro, once again, swipes his arms crossed, signaling that this is all over. He covers both legs of Shawn as the ref begins to count.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession, much to the dismay of everyone attending the arena. Alejandro stands up and raises his arm himself cockily.

"Here is your winner, Alejandro!" Chef announced from the timekeeper's area.

With the mention of his name, the crowd continues to throw him boos and jeers to him, which he didn't bother to respond to as the referee raises his arm.

"Alejandro picked up a victory… in a dominating fashion!" Excalibur announced. "And he advances to the Semi-Finals of the tournament for the TWG World Championship! Does he have a stand a chance to the others who will proceed?"

"There is a possibility! As I said, Alejandro's a tricky guy! He just easily compromises the package!" Chris said. "I hope you don't take the wrong way, Excalibur."

"I'm not," Excalibur answered. "Enough of that, just like we promised, we will announce the upcoming event of Total Wrestling Guerrilla!"

"If you have noticed, we just had a tag team match from the last event, right?" Chris asked Excalibur.

"Yeah."

"And how we are hoping for the Tag Team Division to shine? Look no further, because here at Total Wrestling Guerrilla… we are announcing another tournament! And this time, it is for the Tag Team Championship!"

"You are damn right, it is, Chris! We are presenting you, TWG's next event – Tag Team Titannical Tour At Toronto! Yes, you heard it right! We are coming to everyone's favorite second country, Canada, especially in the city of Toronto! More info about the participants and the arena will be revealed, soon as we can gather! Stay tuned for more information!" Excalibur added more details for the upcoming event. "And for now, we are taking a commercial break and the tournament continues here at Total Wrestling Guerrilla!"

"I should have to say that, you know?" Chris complained.

"Nah, I think you should save it for the future."

"Damn it, you beat me to it!"

"We'll be right back, ladies and gentlemen!" Excalibur said.

Alejandro is now on the entranceway and shows his wicked grin to receive more boos from the crowd as he walked out of their sight.

* * *

_**Moves Knowledge 101**_

_Shawn's signature/finishing moves:_

Missile Dropkick

_Alejandro's signature/finishing moves:_

Powerbomb

Lariat

Swinging Neckbreaker

_Paquete de la Muerte_ \- (Package Piledriver) (Finisher)

* * *

A/N: Surprised that it was short? Well, I just thought it would be perfect for the character of Alejandro. Besides, I have no idea what to do with Shawn, for now. :o

Wanna know the tournament bracket looks like? You should visit my profile to check the link to the bracket! Do you have any bet on who's winning? Let me know! :D

Also, the next has been announced! This is gonna be exciting though! Can't wait when I finished this event! Do you have any prediction on which team will be entered at the tag team tournament? Let me know as well!

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review, and let's see what I can do.

See you soon!

¬Aelluminatick

* * *

**Time: 5:19 (via Pinfall) (shortest one so far!)**

**Next Match: 3****rd**** Quarterfinals Match – winner will advance to the semi-finals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament**

**Next Event: Tag Team Titannical Tour At Toronto**


	12. Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Match 3

_**Chris McCalibur Super Tournament Quarterfinals Match: Duncan vs. Lightning**_

The usual double-screen graphic showed up as it unveiled two competitors, who both entered through the curtain to the entranceway.

Duncan from the left, showed no care to the audience as he simply walks forward towards the ring despite being booed by some member of the audience.

Meanwhile, Lightning, on the other side, takes a chance on shaking hands with the crowd without looking at them as he looks up to the ring, specifically for Duncan.

* * *

"This match is a single fall and it is the third of the quarterfinals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament and has a time limit of 30 minutes!" Chef announced. "To my left, _The Delinquent…_ Duncan!"

Duncan opened his arms wide open and received loud boos from the audience, felt like he was given a burst of energy from the jeering.

"And to my right, introducing… _The Athletic Overachiever_, LIGHTNING!"

This time, the fans cheered for the big man, who seemed surprised at the reception that he is getting currently, but nonetheless, he raised his fist to taunt.

"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! Here we are, surveying the incoming match between Duncan and Lightning, who debuting here at Chris McCalibur Super Tournament!" Excalibur began commentating. "What are your thoughts on this match-up, Chris?"

"This is an interesting setup here! These two are the toughest competitors that we ever had back in Total Drama! But I don't have any idea on who's winning this one since they have at least, the strength to carry on." Chris answered.

The referee was checking on both Lightning and Duncan's boot to check for any hidden weapons inside of their footwear.

"Referee Rick Knox, the referee for this match, checking for anything that might cause trouble from these guys. We all know they are troublemakers!" Excalibur said.

The referee signals the timekeeper to ring the bell as it chimed. But all of a sudden, Duncan unexpectedly sends Lightning to the corner, surprising the crowd.

"Whoa, look at Duncan go! He already knows Lightning's ability and now has the upper hand right off the bat!" Chris reacted.

"And Duncan… now takes cover of his stomach with those tackles, keeping him down for a while," Excalibur added. "And Duncan delivers a chop! And another! And another one! And anot—Here comes Lightning, switching sides with Duncan and gives a taste of his own medicine with those tackles."

Lightning continues to tackle Duncan in the corner but he stopped momentarily to give him an uppercut, making Duncan fell almost. Then, he tosses Duncan to the other side with a monstrous Biel.

"Duncan just got sent in the air with that Biel from Lightning!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"He was like a ragdoll!" Chris added.

Duncan then stands up quickly to the corner as Lightning makes a run towards the delinquent, who counters it with a Drop Toe Hold, leaving Lightning hanging on the ropes. Duncan straightly makes his way outside while clutching his gut to strike Lightning with a Drive-By kick. He quickly entered back to the ring and climbs to the middle turnbuckle and drops his knee to the back of the athlete.

"Big knee drop from the middle turnbuckle! Duncan proceeds to cover Lightning… and kicks out at 1!" Excalibur called.

"Lightning is a big man, what can Duncan do to stop him?" Chris said.

Duncan kicks the back of Lightning and extends his arm, looking for his _Delinquent Justice _(Arm-trapped Crossface)submission but Lightning knowingly he is in trouble, punches Duncan with his free hand a few times as he grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Duncan releases him from the hold as he wipes his face.

"Quick thinking by Lightning there, avoiding that submission," Excalibur said. "And Lightning kicks Duncan to the midsection, lifts him up, going for a Powerbomb but Duncan lands on his feet… Oh! A Chop Block by Duncan sends Lightning kneeling… Side Russian Leg Sweep and Duncan goes for another cover and Lightning is out at two!"

"I think he got his leg now since it buckled awkwardly," Chris observed the current situation. "I think we know what he is going to do next."

Duncan grabs the manipulated leg of Lightning and suddenly twists the leg with a Heel Hook submission, sending Lightning in the world of pain. The referee begins to consult the big guy.

"Into his submission, Lightning is in big, big trouble here. Can he survive the hold or can he still hang on?" Excalibur said. "And Lightning is getting closer to the bottom rope, that's his only chance on getting out of the submission!"

"Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!" The crowd chanted loudly.

The cheer made Lightning go hard and pulls himself out of the predicament as he successfully grabs the bottom rope and the referee reprimands Duncan for being overtime in the count.

"And Lightning has saved the match-up, for now…" Chris said. "While Duncan communicates to the crowd with such wild reaction!"

The reaction was obviously filled with boos from the audience as he takes his time to manipulate the leg of Lightning. He picked up the injured leg of the overachiever again but this time, Duncan got shoved by the leg with the force sending him to the corner.

"Oh, wow! Look how far Duncan went!" Chris exclaimed.

"Lightning is back on his feet, but he is limping and makes himself running towards Duncan… Oh! Duncan went for a boot… Enzuigiri to the side of the head and knocks out Lightning cold!" Excalibur added. "And now… Duncan climbs up to the top rope, going for something big here! Lightning is prone!"

Duncan shouted and drops himself with a Diving Splash, however, Lightning rolled out just in time, nobody there to save Duncan from falling himself. Lightning was able to hang on to the corner as Duncan slowly stands up as he looks back to Lightning, who surprises him with a big Jumping Knee Strike, both collapsing in the mat in the process. The crowd started to clap and cheer for both participants and the referee begins to count.

"What a knee strike by Lightning, caught Duncan flushed! They are all out!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Whoever stands first gets a huge advantage and you can never fail that!" Chris added.

Both men stood up slowly and were taking breaths of fresh air when they almost got back to their feet. However, Lightning rose up first as he takes out Duncan with a Shoulder Tackle, sending him down in the mat.

"Lightning with the shoulder blocks to Duncan… and once again strikes him with that strong shoulder of the athlete… And now with his strength and traps him into the corner with those shoulder tackles!" Excalibur said.

As the spears from Lightning gained a number count from the crowd, who decides to count all the tackles that have been given to Duncan. After they counted 10, they observed Lightning, who gives the delinquent a wake-up call with several headbutts that got them counting again. Then Lightning easily picks up Duncan and flexes his skills to the crowd, who were cheering for the large athlete.

"Look at that! How perfectly built Lightning is?" Chris said, impressive by this feat of Lightning, who sends Duncan down in the mat.

"What a Gorilla Press Slam by Lightning! And Duncan simply rolls out of the ring…" Excalibur added. "Lightning also took an exit from the ring and somehow, he's on the other side. What is he thinking about?"

To answer Excalibur's question, Lightning easily observes Duncan's movement as the latter starts to get back up, holding the apron for balance; the former gestured a spinning motion with his finger, signaling for an upcoming collision. In short, Lightning made an almost home run as he sends Duncan to the barricade with a vicious Shoulder Tackle, gaining a chant and cheer for the big player.

"Wow! To the barricade goes Duncan with that massive shoulder block! It delighted the fans inside the Globe Theatre!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Lightning was like a bullet train there!" Chris added.

After taunting with the crowd, Lightning sends Duncan back inside the squared circle where he immediately pins Duncan.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duncan kicks out!

Lightning asked the referee, who surely only counted two after the move was executed. While Duncan is down, Lightning took his time to clutch his injured leg that was punished by the juvie criminal.

"Lightning takes a deep breath and Duncan is slowly backing up from his feet…" Excalibur said, observing every action from the ring. "And now he picks up Duncan… going for a Powerslam… and rolls through… into the ANKLE LOCK! IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!"

"He could not get himself resting to get a better lock!" Chris said.

"Duncan is cranking that leg of Lightning! He is in big, big trouble!" Excalibur said.

Suddenly, Lightning was able to use his weight to his advantage as he turns around to face Duncan and uses his legs to push him to the ropes. But Duncan able to counter with a Jackknife Pin, surprising Lightning.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lightning was able to kick out in time!

"Lightning was able to escape the pin!"

Duncan attempts a clothesline to Lightning, who stood up but was able to duck as both bounces to the ropes on different sides but was ultimately succeeded by Lightning's Pounce that got Duncan flying across the ring near the apron, wowing the audience.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE WE JUST WITNESSED?" Chris exclaimed loudly.

"Duncan just got sent to the air with that big pounce by Lightning!" Excalibur added.

Lightning got back up on his feet as he makes his way to Duncan, who was in the corner, trying to stand up. The bigger competitor hits the smaller individual with multiple clotheslines that got him dazed in the light.

"Lightning went straight to the other side and measures Duncan on the other… Duncan able to avoid the upcoming collision… ENZUIGIRI to the side of the head of Lightning, caught him flushed!" Excalibur said. "Duncan bounces… OH! BIG LARIAT TAKES DOWN THE BIG MAN!"

"But he didn't go for the cover!" Chris added, noticing his presence climbing up to the top. "Now I think I know why he didn't go for a pin…"

"Duncan is on top, throwing everything he is got! DIVING SPLASH to Lightning! This could be it, Duncan went for the cover…"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lightning kicks out, staying alive in this match! This did not sit well for Duncan who argued with the referee, who stands his own decision.

"Let's go Lightning!" and "Let's go Duncan!" chants were heard from the audience inside.

"Looks like Duncan got a little steam ahead over the referee," Chris said, observing the current situation.

Duncan firstly taunts the crowd, who instantly booed him for his simple gesture, showing the signs of an incoming doom for Lightning. The athlete attempts to rose up but was stopped by Duncan, who yanked the damaged leg and begins to torture it again with the Ankle Lock! Lightning is in jeopardy of getting tapped.

"Ankle Lock in the center of the ring! This could spell trouble for Lightning!" Excalibur said. "Every second counts for Duncan right now!"

"He needs to keep an eye on Lightning to see if he's still trying to survive…" Chris added.

"And just what you said, Lightning begins to move and tries to pull himself up towards the bottom rope!"

As soon as he noticed that he is nearby the ropes, with his quick thinking, he instinctively went over from the ankle to the arm of Lightning, attempting to apply his Delinquent Justice (Crossface) submission but his weight was a hindrance itself.

"He is having trouble getting that move locked in!" Chris said. "Oh God, what is he doing?!"

"Look at Duncan go with those cross faces to Lightning!" Excalibur noticing the shots from Duncan was brutal. "And Delinquent Justice has locked in! Will Lightning get the hang of it? Will he tap?"

Some of the fans chanted "TAP!", showing support for the delinquent teenager. Despite the weight problem, Duncan was able to get the grip effortlessly around his face.

"COME ON! TAP!" Duncan shouted, continuing to suffer Lightning from his grasps.

"It's almost a minute and Lightning is surprisingly keeps on hold to himself and his opportunity!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! I think…" Excalibur paused, seeing Lightning makes a slight move over Duncan. "Lightning slowly move sideways with a cradle!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look at the test of strength of Lightning, he really has done his homework! He lifts Duncan slowly but surely!"

Lightning took his time to hoist him up in the air, setting up for a Powerbomb but Duncan quickly counters it with a Sunset Flip into a pinning position.

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lightning kicked out!

"Lightning survives another predicament and… Duncan kicks the leg of Lightning and bounces on the ropes… Lightning catches Duncan again! What a core strength!" Excalibur said. "Going perhaps for the Powerslam and—Duncan able to reverse with a Small Package!"

1!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3!

The bell rang in succession as the whole crowd and Lightning himself were in shock after the ringing of the bell.

"Here is your winner, Duncan!" Chef announced from the timekeeper's area.

"WHOAAA! What just happened?!" Chris asked, also baffled at the sudden finish of the match.

"Chris, Duncan has stolen a victory from Lightning! From out of nowhere!" Excalibur answered.

The referee raises Duncan's hand as the latter indulges the victory that gained. However, one is not surprised when Lightning attacked Duncan from behind with a Double Axe Handle, interrupting the now short-lived celebration as he continuously stomps Duncan's torso.

"And the beating continues for Duncan as Lightning sends him outside…" Excalibur said. "I think Lightning has got something on his sleeve since it finished prematurely and Duncan doesn't know where he is right now."

Duncan soon starts to rise from his feet as he was unknowingly watched by Lightning. When he turns around, he got back down again as Lightning takes him down with a Lightning Rod (Spear).

"OH! LIGHTNING ROD BY LIGHTNING HIMSELF!" Excalibur exclaimed.

Duncan was now clutching his stomach in pain. Soon after, the referee stops the future attempts of Lightning as he sends Lightning off, who raised both hands and walks out of through the entranceway.

Surprisingly, the reception from the post-match assault has drastically changed, Lightning has been heavily booed by the crowd, the evidence was on the front row, which was heavily gestured by the finger from them.

"Wow, that was interesting. The tables have turned here on Globe Theatre!" Chris paused as he hears the crowd cheering for Duncan, who was guided by the referee. "And yeah, that certainly seals it. The nature of this match has changed! And yet, Duncan still has a match later on! How will he respond to this? Will he able to compete tonight?"

"The answer will be revealed tonight and coming up next is the last quarterfinals match between Trent and Owen. Who will complete the set at this tournament? We will be right back after these messages!" Excalibur said.

The camera shot Duncan and the referee making their way out of the entranceway while the crowd was cheering for the damaged delinquent.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! A surprise win, ladies and gentlemen! What do you think about this? Let me know! The final quarterfinals match is up next!

If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, just tell me via DMs or from your review, and let's see what I can do.

See you in the next chapter!

~Aelluminatick

* * *

**Time: 9:25 (via Pinfall) **

**Next Match: Final Quarterfinals Match – winner will advance to the semi-finals of Chris McCalibur Super Tournament – Trent vs Owen**


End file.
